Harry Potter and the Toils of War
by Mentally Impaired
Summary: Its been two years since the war began in Harry's fifth year. A lot has changed since then, Harry has changed since then. The war spread, encompassing the world. Can Harry and the army of the Light defeat the army of Darkness? Can Harry set things right?
1. Timeline: What has happened

This story is the third in the series. Since I don't think the first two are very well written I'm not going to recommend going back to read them. You can if you like, but you have been warned. I've basically summed up all of the action in the timeline below. You might fine it more interesting to read how some of the scenarios played out but at least this way you'll know everything that has happened without wasting more of your time.

Below the timeline I just listed a little bit of info you should know for the story. At the end of the next couple of chapters I'll be posting more and more info just incase you'd like to know it. The actual first chapter should be out in, at most, a week. Don't mind if the layout of the paragraphs and everything looks messy, I tried fixing it but it wouldn't except my changes.

Timeline

1996

* * *

June: The Hogwarts students take the Hogwarts Express home from Hogwarts and Harry arrives at Privet Drive in the evening. At a little past midnight Harry is raped of by Bellatrix Lestrange in his sleep and lashes out with his magical core after waking up. He is transported to Grimmauld Place while unconscious. After waking up the situation is explained to him, and after getting several promises by Dumbledore, Harry returns to Privet Drive with Bellatrix remaining captured at Grimmauld Place carrying Harry's baby. 

Two days later Harry goes to Diagon Alley with Remus, where he gains his Potter inheritance. After purchasing all his items, Harry returned to Privet Drive where he enrolled himself into several muggle defense classes, as well as gymnastics.

* * *

July: Harry's birthday arrives, where he is sent to the Weasley's household for a surprise birthday party. During the party Harry has a vision of Sirius sitting locked up in a cell. Sirius, who can see Harry, tells Harry he is being kept in the basement of Avery's house. Later that night, with Ron and Hermione, Harry goes to rescue his godfather. Later Harry learns that a centaur chief is also being held captive. Leaving Hermione behind as a sign of trust, Harry and Ron go into the house, rescuing Sirius, the centaur chief and several other people.

* * *

September: Hogwarts begins, with Harry teaching the DA as an official class. After weeding out those not talented enough, Harry teaches the class different forms of unarmed combat and various spells to fight with. Harry meets several teachers who teach him different aspects of distant wizarding societies. Throughout the year Harry learns hunting and tracking from an African wizard, electricity elemental control and nature magic from a Native American wizard and sword fighting and stealth from a Japanese witch. 

While visiting Gringotts the bank is attacked by Death Eaters, led by a man named the Dragon. Harry duels the Dragon, and gets beaten but is lucky enough to be rescued by Dumbledore. After the attack the Goblins ally themselves with Harry. About a week later several dark creatures called Verins attack Hogsmeade, but Order members and Harry ward off the creatures after several casualties occur.

* * *

October: Death Eaters attack Privet Drive, killing Vernon and Petunia. Harry and Professor Kingsley arrives during the battle and helps the Aurors defeat the Death Eaters in close quartered combat. Several days later Sirius and Remus take Harry to Potter Manor, where Harry learns that he had an Aunt Michelle who was in fact still alive. Fudge is ousted out of office and a new Minister is elected without going through the proper processes. 

During the next week Harry approached various members of the class DA, as well as graduated members of the old DA. He then proceeded to create the Golden Knights, providing each of them a golden suit of armor. Harry meets several other people who he also inducts into the Golden Knights, bringing the number up to sixty. He splits the Golden Knights into three platoons of twenty (Alpha, Beta and Delta), six squads of ten (Phoenix, Snake, Lion, Dragon, Badger and Eagle) and twelve fireteams of five (Gold, Red, Green, Silver, Blue, Bronze, Yellow, Black, Purple, Orange, Brown and White).

At the end of October Harry ventures into the forest and gets the Centaurs to ally with him. A day before Halloween Harry splits the Knights into squads and sends them out on vampire slaying missions. Harry's squad gets stuck in a graveyard full of Inferi but are luck enough to be rescued by Sirius. The next day Alpha Platoon of the Golden Knights ventures into Grimoire Realm, a magical continent hidden from humans hundreds of years earlier that contains Light Elves, Dark Elves, Wild Elves, Dwarves, Ice People, Clunisians, Tylashians, Nglaugos and Centaurs.

* * *

November: Upon arriving in Grimoire Realm Alpha Platoon is captured by Wild Elves but are later freed after helping defend a village from Dark Elves. A Wild Elf guide, a young female named Lessien, led the Knights of Alpha Platoon to the land of the Dwarves, who agreed to help Harry. While traveling through wastelands the group was captured by bandits. However Harry was lucky enough to be freed by the wife of the lead bandit, where he proceeded to rescue his comrades and make their escape. They arrived in the land of the Nglaugos but were denied allegiance do to Harry being the ancestor of Salazar Slytherin's bastard child.

* * *

December: Alpha Platoon travels across Centaur territory to the arctic land of the Ice People. After securing the alliance of the Ice People, Harry learns of those who aren't human that forsake the higher power (God, Allah, whatever you want to call it) and of the fact that only humans are given a choice of who they do and don't worship.

* * *

1997 

February: After two months of silence Voldemort sends a large army of Death Eaters to attack Hogsmeade during one of the last few days of the month. While Aurors and Alpha Platoon held of the Death Eaters, Beta and Delta Platoon helped escort civilians to Hogwarts through hidden passages because the path to Hogwarts was blocked by Acromantulas. Unable to hold off the Death Eaters, the Aurors and the Golden Knights flee to Hogwarts, leaving behind civilians to be killed. The Death Eaters lay siege to Hogwarts, where Harry locks up all those suspected of being Death Eaters or Death Eater sympathizers among the student body and civilians.

* * *

March: After almost a month those trapped in Hogwarts finally decide to give battle to the Death Eaters laying siege on a stormy day. The battle is a stalemate for almost an hour before Acromantulas join the battle on the Death Eater side. However, after the casualties are replaced by reinforcements, Dumbledore calls out his secret weapon, six Golden Griffins. Using the Golden Griffins as a distraction, the center of the line, led by Harry, pushes the Death Eaters back. 

However, the arrival of Voldemort, along with three hundred more Death Eaters starts to work against the defenders. Dumbledore, Flitwick and Sirius lead a push through the Death Eaters line in order to get to Voldemort, but it is Harry who is stuck dueling the Dark Lord. After a long twenty minute duel Voldemort finally has Harry beaten, but Harry has a trump card up his sleeve. A bolt of lightning strikes from the clouds, drawn to Harry, who uses the electricity pumping through his body to attack Voldemort. His body unable to handle the volts pumping through him, Voldemort is defeated and forced to flee.

Hours after the battle Harry and Neville see Ginny Weasley being dragged by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle into the forest. While Neville gets help, Harry chases after them. However it is a trap and Harry is surrounded by Acromantulas and several Death Eaters. Ginny has been a Death Eater for sometime, fooling all of the Golden Knights. Harry is saved by the Centaurs, who kill the Acromantulas and most of the Death Eaters but Ginny and Malfoy escape.

* * *

April: On the second day of April, Bellatrix Lestrange gave birth to James Owen Potter. Harry's lost aunt is found in America and for once things seem to be going Harry's way. Days after his defeat at Hogwarts Voldemort launches an attack in Dublin, Ireland and over seventy-thousand muggles are left dead or soulless.

* * *

May-September: Werewolves and vampires clash in battle all over Europe on the nights of full moons. Harry creates nine more groups of Knights because of the success of the Golden Knights. The groups exist outside of the United Kingdom, battling Voldemort's forces in the Americas, Europe, Africa, Asian and Australia. Death Eaters attack muggleborns and witches/wizards who marry muggles, while Golden Knights raid Death Eater hideouts. 

Harry's "army" expands with Light Troopers (foot soldiers), Imperials (cavalry) and Hurricanes (chariots) being created. Voldemort stops his attacks on muggleborns and openly starts accepting half-bloods and powerful muggleborns into his mist. Shadow Soldiers, Voldemort's elite, are created as a mirror to the Knights, though they are inferior in every way to the Knights.

* * *

October: The Golden Knights raid Azkaban with some inside help and send all Death Eater prisoners to a location where Voldemort can't free them. Colin Creevey is tortured and murdered by Voldemort, his body arriving during breakfast. Days later, acting on a tip from his spy, Harry leads Gold Team to the Minister's house and after a short duel, reveals the Minister to be a Death Eater. Rufus Scrimgeour becomes the new Minister. A week later Dumbledore reveals to Harry he knows the location of two Horcruxes, send Harry after one while he gets the other. Harry and the top Golden Knights have to fight off Anubi, a Wyrm, Wyverns, a Kraken, Kappas, Sea Serpents and a fire Demon in order to retrieve the Horcrux, Hufflepuff's cup.

Ron shows Harry an old fortress in northern Ireland and they decide to use it as a base. Harry sends word that a battalion of Wild Elves can be sheltered in the Human Realm. The Kings of the Wild Elves send their soldiers, and as they are getting settled in, Voldemort attacks the portal. Death Eaters attack the island where Wild Elves are stationed, and duels erupt between the Wild Elves there and the Death Eater rearguard. When Harry arrives most of the duels on the island are coming to a close. In Grimoire Realm the battle has been taking place for thirty minutes and was still going strong. Its compete chaos, with no real organization at all. In the end the Light side is able to push back the dark forces and claim control of the portal. However two Knights, Seamus Finnegan and Victoria Frobisher die.

Dumbledore gives Snape a piece of parchment with the Grimmauld Place's address on it, hoping Snape will show it to a new member. However Snape uses it to show is true allegiance. Death Eaters attack during a meeting, killing a sixth of the Order, including Alastor Moody and Emmeline Vance. Bellatrix Lestrange saves Harry and their baby from the Dragon, sacrificing herself so Harry can escape with their son.

The next day, on Halloween, Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley. The Knights arrive to lend the Aurors a hand but the Death Eaters are too numerous. Harry ask the Goblins to send help and they do, at a crucial moment when the defenders are knocked off their feet and vulnerable. Jack Dorny, the replacement of Ginny, and Lee Jordan are killed during the battle and Diagon Alley is lost, as the defeated Aurors, Knights and Goblins fled into Gringotts. The twelve hundred people stuck in the wizarding bank are shipped through the Gringotts tunnels to the Paris branch.

* * *

November: Voldemort performs a dark ritual on himself. The Dark Lord increases his already large power by twenty-five percent, making him stronger then Harry by about forty. It also changes him physically. Voldemort is now stronger and faster, as well as having wings.

* * *

December: Several days before Christmas Voldemort launches four simultaneous attacks on the four Ministry buildings. While the Aurors are trying to hold off the invading forces, reinforcements arrive in the form of Order members, Golden Knights and Light Troopers. In the Ministry building in London Justin Finch-Fletchley and Marco Chambers, two Golden Knights, die while dueling Voldemort. After a large battle in the Atrium, Dumbledore orders a retreat after Harry loses his arm to Voldemort in a duel and the wards around the place are destroyed. However, the Unspeakables are trapped in the Department of Mysteries. Percy Weasley is one of those who die in the battle.

In Portumna, Ireland the Ministry building is actually like Diagon Alley and the battle is going well there. Until the Dragon arrives on a dragon. After killing several dozen Aurors as well as Pierre Tayte, a Golden Knight, the dragon is killed. The man Dragon and Sirius duel before the building they are on collapses. Not wanting to stay to risk more lives, Sirius orders a retreat as soon as the wards fall.

In Cardiff, Wales the reinforcements manage to attack the rear of the Death Eaters formation, taking away pressure from the Aurors trapped in the basement. Ginevra and Ron battle, with Ron easily beating his sister after she tries hitting him with a Killing Curse. Unable to win, Ginevra calls for the collapse of the building, while the battle is moved outside. As the building collapses the Death Eaters flee. However, Terrence Higgs, a Golden Knight is still in the building when it collapses. Ron commands that the Aurors in the basement are dug out.

In Moray, Scotland, the reinforcements try to catch the enemy in a pincer movement, half the force coming from the roof and the other half coming from the ground. However the ones on the roof are held up, and the ones from the ground, after losing their surprise begin to get man-handled by Marcel Aiton, one of Voldemort's Lieutenants, and his forces. However, once both groups of the reinforcements finally get the Death Eaters in a pincer movement, the tides quickly turn. The Death Eaters barricade themselves on the fifth floor, but Gavin Llewellyn, head of the Light Troopers, orders the floor collapsed. Unfortunately half of the Death Eaters escape before it can be done.

* * *

1998 

January: Voldemort gets a new recruit, a female Indian (from the country India, not Native American) Low Mage, named Devi Nehru. Voldemort, with the help of hundreds of his Death Eaters cast anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards over the entire United Kingdom. Only portkeys made by Voldemort or his trusted Generals can work in the wards. To counter this Harry and Dumbledore commandeer the Knight Bus from a stubborn Ministry.

Harry and Dumbledore combine their two organizations creating the League of the Phoenix. In order to make things go smoothly, several departments were created so running things was easier. With the two organizations combined, plus all of their allies, the Light side finally had one big effective resistence against Voldemort. The few Werewolves that are on Voldemort's side are killed (except for Fenrir Greyback who escapes) during an ambush set up by Harry to test the other fighting groups of the League, i.e. the Light Troopers and Sparks.

Sirius and Remus go to America to bring a family with a powerful daughter to Dumbledore. They wind up fighting the Reaper, Voldemort's top assassin, after the Reaper kills most of the family and is trying to kill the daughter. The girl, Brea Johnson, winds up saving Sirius and Remus and goes with them to Britain.

Voldemort attacks the remains of the Ministry, which had gathered themselves in one area to try to get back on its feet. After the attack, the Ministry which had employed over one thousand regular employees, only had one hundred and fifty left. The Law Enforcement, which numbered close to two thousand, numbers barely over five hundred.

Voldemort creates his own government, called the Magical Empire of the united Kingdom. The countries aligned with the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom, the old government, come together and create a large army of twenty-five thousand to help combat Voldemort. The army is well equipped by each of the countries and the war is about to get global.

* * *

INFO 

Power Levels

1-14 Squibs

15-25 Low Wizard/Witch

26-35 Moderate Wizard/Witch

36-45 High Wizard/Witch

46-55 Low Sorcerer/Sorceress

56-65 Moderate Sorcerer/Sorceress

66-75 High Sorcerer/Sorceress

76-90 Low Warlock

91-105 Moderate Warlock

106-120 High Warlock

121-145 Low Mage

146-170 Moderate Mage

171-195 High Mage

196-220 Overlord

Voldemort 219

Harry 178

Brea Johnson 173

Dumbledore 167

Reaper 164

Devi Nehru 144

Dragon 118

Sirius 112

Ron 107

Susan 102

Marcel Aiton 101

Neville 99

Ginevra 92

Antonin Dolohov 84

Gavin Llewellyn 84

Golden Knights: After the Deaths

Alpha Platoon:

Leader-Harry Potter

Second in Command-Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini, Katie Bell, Independence Miller, Logan Octavius, Jason Summers, Abbie Feste, Su Li, Isaac Vecceti, Xander Yestin, Padma Patil, Parvarti Patil, Kevin Entwhistle, Wayne Hopkins, Angelina Johnson, Sally Fawcett.

Beta Platoon:

Leader-Ron Weasley

Second in Command-Terry Boot

Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lisa Turpin, Alison Rosse, Jack Sloper, Ernie Macmillan, Salma Ladonna, Yaholo Nocona, Megan Jones, Dean Thomas, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Feleti Poteri, Luna Lovegood.

Delta Platoon:

Leader-Susan Bones

Second in Command-Hermione Granger

Tabitha Bradley, Oliver Wood, Blair Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Melissa Royale, Isabella Poteri, Andrew Kirke, Geoffrey Hooper, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lancelot Feste, Paige Edalene, Hazel Dillon, Kyle Clarkson, Kurt Bundy.

"And the squads will be as follows:

"Snake Squad:

Leader-Harry Potter

Second in Command-Blaise Zabini

Other members- Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Logan Octavius, Independence Miller, Abbie Feste, Kevin Entwhistle.

"Lion Squad:

Leader-Neville Longbottom

Second in Command-Kyle Clarkson

Other members- Parvarti Patil, Wayne Hopkins, Su Li, Isaac Vecceti, Xander Yestin, Sally Fawcett, Jason Summers.

"Eagle Squad:

Leader-Ron Weasley

Second in Command-Feleti Poteri

Other members- Fred Weasley, Lisa Turpin, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Yaholo Nocona, Tracey Davis, Megan Jones.

"Badger Squad:

Leader-Terry Boot

Second in Command-Luna Lovegood

Other members- George Weasley, Alison Rosse, Ernie Macmillan, Salma Ladonna, Jack Sloper, Hannah Abbott.

"Phoenix Squad:

Leader-Susan Bones

Second in Command-Isabella Poteri

Other members- Kurt Bundy, Hazel Dillon, Blair Wood, Michael Corner, Alicia Spinnet, Tabitha Bradley, Andrew Kirke

"Dragon Squad:

Leader-Hermione Granger

Second in Command-Angelina Johnson

Other members- Paige Edalene, Geoffrey Hooper, Anthony Goldstein, Melissa Royale, Oliver Wood, Lancelot Feste.

Gold Fireteam:

Leader-Harry Potter

Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Independence Miller

Blue Fireteam:

Leader-Blaise Zabini

Logan Octavius, Abbie Feste, Kevin Entwhistle.

Green Fireteam:

Leader-Ron Weasley

Fred Weasley, Lisa Turpin, Lavender Brown, Yaholo Nocona.

Yellow Fireteam:

Leader-Feleti Poteri

Tracey Davis, Jack Sloper, Dean Thomas, Megan Jones.

Red Fireteam:

Leader-Susan Bones

Kurt Bundy, Hazel Dillon, Blair Wood.

Bronze Fireteam:

Leader-Isabella Poteri

Alicia Spinnet, Andrew Kirke, Michael Corner.

Silver Fireteam:

Leader-Hermione Granger

Paige Edalene, Geoffrey Hooper, Anthony Goldstein, Melissa Royale.

Black Fireteam:

Leader-Kyle Clarkson

Oliver Wood, Tabitha Bradley, Lancelot Feste.

White Fireteam:

Leader-Terry Boot

George Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Salma Ladonna.

Orange Fireteam:

Leader- Luna Lovegood

Alison Rosse, Su Li, Hannah Abbott.

Purple Fireteam:

Leader-Neville Longbottom

Parvarti Patil, Wayne Hopkins, Isaac Vecceti.

Brown Fireteam:

Leader-Angelina Johnson

Xander Yestin, Sally Fawcett, Jason Summers.


	2. Graduation

Chapter 1 Graduation

Rabastan Lestrange brought the glass of brandy up to his lips and took a sip. Six months ago his Master, Emperor of the Magical United Kingdom had declared him innocent of his crimes. For the first time in sixteen years he had finally been able to walk down the street without fear of being attacked by Aurors. Sure he spent fourteen years in Azkaban and one year in the Ministry holding cells, but those didn't matter now because his loyalty had paid off.

He was Grand Lord Lestrange, one of only five Grand Lords and Lady in the United Kingdom, more powerful in society then regular Lords and Ladies. He was given a huge mansion that his Master had warded himself. His mansion was constantly guarded by five Shadow Soldiers and twenty Death Eaters at all times. He was safe while in his mansion or so he had thought.

An obnoxious beeping noise started to sound throughout the mansion. With his silenced broken, Rabastan placed his glass on the table nest to his chair and stood up. The door to the room opened and four of the Shadow Soldiers entered the room.

"What is that noise?" Rabastan asked, his annoyance written all over his face.

"My lord, someone has breached the wards" one of the Shadow Soldiers answered.

"Impossible! The Dark Emperor set them up himself!" Rabastan stated, his voice tinged with doubt.

"I don't know how it is possible either sir, but as safety procedures dictate you are to activate your portkey immediately" another on of the Shadow Soldiers answered.

"Very well then" Lestrange grasped the silver pendent of the Dark Mark that hang from a chain around his neck. "Activate"

Rabastan was lifted into the air for a brief second before being dropped back onto the ground he just left. Not expecting such a quick trip, the man lost his balance and fell to the ground. The four Shadow Soldiers looked around in panic; that wasn't suppose to happen.

"My lord are you ok?" one of them questioned.

"No I am not! Someone has breached my wards and has set up their own, trapping me here!" Rabastan yelled as he stood up, a small amount of concern finding its way into his voice.

"Maybe it would be best if we made out way into the safe room"

"Yes, a good idea. Let's go" Rabastan commanded.

The Shadow Soldiers took up positions around him, two in front, two in back. They made their way out of the lounge and down the hallway. The safe room was in the middle of the house, fourth floor. The lounge they just exited was on the second floor in the east wing.

As they approached the staircase to move up to the third floor, they discovered the legs of two patrolling Death Eaters. When they reached the top of the staircase, they found the rest of the wizard's bodies. Rabastan quickened his pace, forcing his four guards to do the same thing. Someone was in the house and it wasn't safe at all. He had to alert his master, let his master know that somehow someone had breached his wards.

They saw the shadow of the last Shadow Soldier around the corner, and went to meet with the man. However, a yell of "Avada Kedavra" and a flash of green light stopped them in their tracks. It was obvious the Shadow Soldier came upon the intruder. The Shadow Soldier took a step backwards, and someone else entered the picture. A large object was raised in the air and impaled the Shadow Soldier through the stomach, lifting the dark wizard into the air.

All of it was seen in shadows and it scared the shit out of everyone. Rabastan Lestrange changed directions and started to run, taking a different way to his safe room. His four guards were panting, trying to keep up with their charge. They passed the dead corpse of another Death Eater patrol, both men having their heads cut off.

Rabastan barreled into his safe room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He ignored the cries of surprise and anger coming from the four men that were suppose to be guarding him. They would have to defend for themselves because there was no way he would even think of opening the door.

The Grand Lord looked up and glanced at the portrait that sat in the room. "Tell the Dark Emperor I am in trouble! Someone has breached the wards and is murdering my guards" he spoke quickly, his voice high pitched with nervousness. The portrait of the dark, grizzly looking man nodded his head before leaving the frame.

Rabastan withdrew his wand from the holster on his hip and held the piece of wood in his sweaty hand. The door was suppose to be unbreakable and once locked could only by opened by the Dark Emperor or he himself. However, the wards were suppose to be impenetrable, and look how that turned out.

He waited with bated breath, hoping his message was received and the calvary sent as quick as possible. He could hear nothing, and wondered if the four Shadow Soldiers were still alive. He wondered if the intruder was outside the door right now, just waiting for Rabastan to think it safe and open it.

He didn't have long to wonder though. Yells of panic started to rise from outside the door. The yells of panic changed into high pitched screams of terror, of pain, of suffering. Anguished cries of mercy crescendoed into wails of utter torment. And suddenly the screams stopped, leaving a deafening silence.

Rabastan aimed his wand at the door, his wand arm shaking in fear. With a loud cracking noise, the unbreakable door broke into a shower of splinters. The battered and bloody body of a Shadow Soldier skidded to a halt at Lestrange's feet. Looking down at the body with a frightened look, Rabastan prayed to anyone who would listen that his master arrive soon.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rabastan screamed. The jet of green light flew through the door before disappearing into the darkness. A dark figure stepped through the doorway, their face hidden by shadows.

"Hello Lestrange." The raspy voice of the figure sounded throughout the entire room. It came from everywhere at once, pounding into Rabastan's eardrums.

"Crucio!" The figure easily sidestepped the spell, not seeming to care that the most powerful pain curse known to wizard was just thrown his way.

"You have been found guilty for dozens of heinous crimes against humanity, the list which is to long to go over but includes the torture until insanity of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom" the figure rasped out.

"I was declared innocent!" Lestrange exclaimed, his voice high pitched and hysterical. "The government declared me innocent!"

"I'm sorry, I don't care what that farce of a government says. How about this, I find you guilty for dozens of crimes against humanity" the dark figure stated, a hint of a chuckle in their voice. "I sentence you to death in the most painful way possible"

"No! Avada Kedavra! No! Get away from me! Avada Kedavra! Get away! Avada Kedavraaaaagggghhhhh!"

* * *

"And here they are, Hogwarts Class of 1998!" Dumbledore announced loudly.

Those that had gathered erupted into cheers; the thirty-five students throwing their pointed hats in celebration. Hugs and high-fives were shared between friends and families as this moment usually marked the beginning of adulthood in a young witches and wizards life. Although adulthood had been reached by this class long before anyone would have liked.

Four students of the Class of 1998 had already been killed, one had fled the school after attempting to kidnap another student and two had been withdrawn by their parents. Twenty-four of the students had already been in battle, had already watched someone die, had already taken another human's life. Eight of the students would join the ranks of Voldemort, pitting them against the rest of their peers.

"Way to go pup!" Sirius said, bounding up to his godson.

"Sirius, what have I told you? Call me pup again and I'll curse your ass" Harry warned.

"Sure thing pup!" Sirius's smirked vanished as Harry hit him with a jinx.

"What did you do!?" Sirius asked loudly, feeling his changed nose and hair.

"He looks like Snivellus" Remus said, the sound of laughter in his voice, as he joined his best friend and his surrogate nephew.

"Harry!" Sirius screeched upon seeing his reflection from a mirror he conjured. "Undo it!"

"Don't call me pup then" Harry replied.

"Fine! Deal! Just get it off!"

Harry changed his godfather's limp, greasy hair back to the thick volume that fell elegantly into his eyes, something Sirius was quite proud of. He also changed the crooked, bird-beak like nose back into Sirius's small aristocratic nose.

"Am I good-looking again?" Sirius asked Remus.

"You never were good-looking to begin with Sirius" Michelle replied as she walked up to the group, James held in her arms.

Harry immediately took his son from her, cooing at his one year old child. This was the first time Harry was publicly showing his son. Harry kept his son at Potter Manor to be taken care of by Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Michelle while he was at school. He had always been afraid of Voldemort finding out about his child, but that was ruined when Death Eaters attacked Number 12 Grimmauld Place last October, but that was six months ago. Now he was afraid of being attacked while with his son and not being able to keep harm from befalling his child.

The Wizarding Press, never one to attend a Hogwart's graduation unless someone big was going to be graduating, swarmed around Harry.

"Is that your child Harry?" Rita Skeeter shouted.

"If not whose child is it?"

"Who's the mother?"

"Are you married?"

"I don't see a ring on his finger!"

Harry ignored them all, trying to hide his son from all the flashes of light. "Sirius get rid of them" Harry stated.

Sirius grinned evilly, drawing his wand from its holster on his wrist. With an over exaggerated swish of his wand, Sirius shot a large spray of water, soaking all of the reporters and the photographers surrounding them. Shouts and sputters of protest were emitted but Sirius kept of the shower until the last of the reporters ran away; Rita being the last and most persistent.

"Anyway, Sirius, Remus, I have an important mission for you two." Sirius looked at Harry eagerly, while Remus just raised his eyebrow. "Distract McGonagall the entire night, while we have a huge party in the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate graduating"

"I have just the thing to" Sirius said grinning. "Remus, do you remember that catnip prank we pulled in our fifth year?" Sirius asked.

Remus and Michelle started to laugh hysterically at the mere mention of it and Harry wondered exactly what happened. Harry looked at the three laughing adults curiously. But it didn't seem like any of them would be in a condition to answer him for at least ten minutes.

* * *

"One, two three!" Dean shouted loudly.

Immediately Ron, Harry and Neville reached for the first shot glass in front of them, throwing the Firewhiskey in the small cup into their mouths and swallowing it before quickly reaching for the next shot glass. Neville was the first to slam the third shot glass on the table, his eyes watering. Harry and Ron finished at the same time, both of them coughing and spluttering.

"Neville is the winner!" Dean shouted. Neville held his hands up in triumph before breaking down into a coughing fit. Those who had gathered to watch the event cheered loudly.

"That shit really burns" Harry rasped out.

"I can't believe I lost to Neville" Ron spluttered.

"Screw you git" Neville replied between coughs.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt a small tug on his magic. After checking where the tug was coming from and making sure everything was ok, Harry opened his eyes again to see some concerned faces staring at him.

"Just some fourth year boys trying to get pass the wards I set on their doors that prevented them from leaving them" Harry answered.

"Remember when we use to sneak out into these parties Harry?" Ron asked grinning.

"It seems the students before us had no sense of responsibility" Hermione sniffed.

Ron's grin faded some. The Golden Trio had never been the same after Hermione had rejected Ron. The two of them rarely talked to each other anymore and it put a strain on Harry, who had to watch his two best friends act like they barely knew each other.

"What do you mean 'we' use to sneak? I was the Gryffindor Seeker, and most of the parties were thrown in my honor!" Harry said haughtily.

"So you'd like to think you pompous prick" Ron said, laughing.

"You played seeker?" Brea Johnson asked.

"Youngest one in a century" Harry bragged to his soon to be apprentice.

After her family was murdered and she was brought to Dumbledore for protection, Dumbledore had been trying to persuade Harry to accept Brea as his apprentice. It was only after seeing a display of Brea's power when she got angery at Theodore Nott for mocking her family, a little over a week ago, that Harry had finally agreed. The amount of power she wielded was dangerous if not controlled properly. Harry had seen the destructiveness of his power on several occasions and knew that being almost at the power level he was at, that Brea could level a house if she got emotional enough.

"Turn up the music!" Harry glanced at the sixth year Hufflepuff who had shouted. They had decided that thirty-five people were more like a social gathering. However more than a hundred and something, well that was a party. Though Hermione had expressed concern at the fact that some of the students wanted to kill Harry, like Zacharias Smith and Theodore Nott. Harry reminded her that Dumbledore had all returning students swear an oath of neutrality. It basically meant that Hogwarts was neutral ground for the students to learn and no one would intentionally harm another.

"Dance with me Harry!" Harry smiled at the cute Ravenclaw who asked.

"Only if you can pay my price. One kiss, one dance" Harry said, grinning at the girl.

* * *

"What is that smell?" McGonagall asked herself out loud as she approached the Gryffindor Common Room. The professor took a big sniff of the air, her eyes closing as a pleasant scent filled her senses.

Not aware of what she was doing, the Head of Gryffindor turned from her original destination and started to follow the scent of the alluring aroma, a small growl coming from her throat. Several meters away from her, Sirius and Remus stifled their laughs as they hid under Harry's invisibility cloak, Remus clutching a small bag of catnip in his hand.

"We have to lure her as far away as possible, as fast as possible" Remus whispered to Sirius. "The catnip will only have this affect on her for a few minutes before she will lose interest. Then we'll have to find another way to distract her in order for the reaction to catnip to reset itself"

"How do you know all this?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Because when we first decided to prank McGonagall with catnip in our fifth year, I didn't want to get a detention for a month" Remus answered, making sure McGonagall didn't hear him.

"Wait I have an idea" Sirius withdrew a camera from within his robe pocket. "There was no way we'd prank McGonagall with catnip again and not have proof!" Sirius defended at Remus's questioning look.

Sirius took the bag of catnip from Remus and threw it on the floor outside of the invisibility cloak, making sure the bits of the flower in the bag spilt on the floor. They backed up some and watched as McGonagall quickly approached the catnip.

James and Remus had always wondered if McGonagall, as a cat animagus, would have the same reaction to catnip as cats do. Remus had researched it and found out the McGonagall's animagus form, a type of British Short Hair cat, was very receptive to catnip. After telling James and Sirius about that little tidbit of info at the end of their fourth year, they had planned to see if catnip would work on McGonagall in her human form. It took them almost a year to work up the courage to try it, but it worked as long as she wasn't distracted by anything else.

McGonagall quickly got down on the floor and started to paw at the catnip. She even rolled around it, which is when Sirius struck. Moving the camera out of the folds of the invisibility cloak and out into the open, Sirius took a photo. The flash was bright and immediately McGonagall got up.

"Who is there? Whom did this? I demand to know!" McGonagall said harshly, moving forward

"Run!" Sirius whispered loudly.

"Is that you Black? Mr. Black come here this instant!" the Gryffindor Head of House started to chase after the sound of the Marauder's footsteps, even if they weren't that loud. Her cat animagus may have had disadvantages like her reaction to catnip, but her hearing, eyesight and smell were all sharper, her reflexes faster and her movements' graceful.

"Run faster!" Remus shouted as McGonagall started to catch them. Her hands waving around, knowing they were using Potter's invisibility cloak.

"She's fast for an old lady" Sirius commented as he and Remus picked up their pace, not caring if the invisibility cloak was covering them anymore.

"Black! Lupin!"

Several minutes later Sirius and Remus burst into Dumbledore's office, closing the door quickly behind them. The Headmaster looked at the two men in surprised, mostly that for some reason they were still in the school.

"Hide us" Sirius pleaded. "Professor McGonagall is going to kill us"

"What did you do this time Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Remember in fifth year, that incident with the catnip? Well . . . that but take two" Remus explained quickly.

"I'm sorry boys, but you appear to be out of time" Dumbledore stated.

Seconds after saying that the office door flew open and a ticked off McGonagall came into the room. Sirius and Remus immediately cringed and ran around the desk, putting Dumbledore between them and their old professor.

"Now now Minnie" Sirius started.

McGonagall's face, if possible, became even more scary causing the two grown men to shrink farther back in fear.

"Maybe calling her Minnie isn't a good idea Padfoot" Remus suggested.

"I think you might be on to something Moony" Padfoot replied.

"Never in all my years..." McGonagall started.

"Now wait one minute!" Sirius interrupted. "This same thing happened in '74. A few weeks before OWLS"

"That was you two!" McGonagall screeched.

"Er, didn't know you didn't know" Sirius said, laughing nervously.

"In our defense, James was there too!" Remus said in a vain attempt not to get maimed severely.

"Right he was Professor, and he was the mastermind behind it all. Remus and I were helpless against his manipulations and it seems his son acquired the same trait. Using Remus and I to do his dirty work, what has Harry become! But I'll tell you what, I'll go and have a talk with Harry right now. You know so you don't have to" Sirius said it all so quickly, before quickly rushing pass McGonagall and racing down the steps.

Remus looked at the angered woman with a look of pure panic on his face. "I'll go join him then eh?" Remus spit out, his voice high pitched. Without waiting for an answer Remus to sprinted pass McGonagall as well.

"I thought I'd be done with them when they graduated yet they still find ways to aggravate me! What have I ever done to deserve the Marauders!" Minerva screamed hopelessly.

* * *

"Bloody hell" Harry muttered quietly to himself, keeping his eyes tightly closed. He had the worst headache in the history of headaches.

Harry opened his eyes a little and looked around carefully. He was in his bed, though he didn't really remember how he got there. Trying to roll over Harry felt a body pressed against his. He propped himself up to see who it was and was met with not one but two girls naked; Independence Miller and that cute Ravenclaw who first asked him to dance, snuggled up together. It was then, that Harry felt the weight of something on his legs. Looking toward the edge of the bed, Harry saw a starkers Lavender.

"I must be a god among men" Harry whispered quietly to himself, awed at the events that seemed to happen last night between him and not one or two, bu three women.

Gently sitting up, Harry pushed aside his curtains and observed his dorm. It seemed Neville had finally gone the final step with a girl, judging by the female leg currently sticking out of his curtains. Dean's curtains were half open and Harry could see a naked Dean curled up with an equally naked Parvarti.

Carefully maneuvering himself, Harry was able to sneak out of his bed without waking the other occupants. Briefly he wondered if Seamus' stash of day-after potions were still hidden in that loose stone. Seamus' day-after potions were several different potions that dealt with the effects you suffer the day after you drank yourself stupid. There was a hangover cure which got rid of headaches, nausea and sensitivity to light and sound, there was Pepperup to cure your lethargy and there was a memory booster. The memory booster was the one Harry was looking for. The memory booster helps bring memories that you may not clearly remember, back into the forefront of your mind. And to Harry, there was a lot about last night he wanted to clearly remember.

Harry walked to where Seamus' empty bed sat and pulled out one of the large stones resting above the headboard. Inside, Harry could see several vials of various potions, as well as several bottles of muggle liquor. Recognizing the one he wanted, Harry reached in and pulled out one of the four remaining memory boosting potions.

Chugging the potion, it took a few seconds before a large grin spread on Harry's face. "Wow" he muttered. "Last night was amazing"

However he still had things to do, and he had to be quick. Today was his last day at Hogwarts, his home for seven years. Hogwarts was to be empty of students at four o'clock and he had five and a half hours, according to the clock on the wall, to finish packing among other things.

The Hogwarts Express would be running at a different time, later then usual. Dumbledore had told the students late last night that the train would be leaving five hours later then usual. That was due to the fact that they wanted to discourage the Death Eaters incase they were planning an attack. Already large amounts of League members were probably gathering their armor and weapons.

Hogsmeade and Hogwarts had been warded beyond recognition and was now a "rebel" stronghold. Those who supported Voldemort had been pulling their children from Hogwarts throughout the year, including the Parkinsons and the Notts. However, some of Voldemort's supporters kept their students in the school, to act as spies, to tell Voldemort all that went on in Hogwarts. Since Dumbledore declared that Hogwarts would still teach to all students who wished to learn, no matter their allegiance, nothing could be done about these 'spies'.

Many of the people who had approached Harry seeking shelter from Voldemort, had gone slinking back into society. They no longer feared Voldemort, for he was now their government. Instead they feared Harry and Dumbledore because they opposed the new government. This furthered Harry's opinion that most of the wizarding world is nothing but sheep. Harry had no doubt that if the safe havens weren't hidden under the Fidelius Charm, those people who had once sought shelter from him would have turned in the locations fast then you could say "rat."

The war front had been quiet the pass six months. Voldemort was gathering his forces for a large attack on the continent. You-Know-Who was recruiting amongst the populace to increase his Death Eater ranks. His inner circle members became leaders of society, Lords and Ladies, while Voldemort's newest name for himself was Emperor Voldemort or the Dark Emperor.

Attacks had been staged throughout France, Poland, Germany, Spain and Italy the pass six months. Aurors and Death Eaters had clashed in battle several dozen times across the continent. Harry believed that Voldemort was just testing the waters, seeing how strong the Auror forces were of the other countries before striking out in one or multiple major strike.

Now that he had graduate, Harry would spend every moment he possibly could on this war. He would make this world safe if not for himself, then for his son and his friends. He would make this world safe even if it meant he himself would die.

"I will kill Voldemort. I will restore peace to his world. I swear it. I swear on my magic. I promise you mom and dad, I promise the world." Harry muttered to himself as he finished packing up the last of his stuff. He closed his trunk with a snap and stood up. He glanced around the empty dorm, Neville, Dean and Ron having finished packing several minute earlier. It would be the last time he'd ever see his dorm for the past seven years and to tell you the truth, he didn't want to leave it. Because leaving it would feel like leaving behind whatever chance of happiness and innocence he had left.

* * *

Magical Cores:

Magical Cores are found in the abdominal section of the human body, somewhere around the stomach. The more powerful a person the larger their core is. The magical core is compromised of dozens of different colored lights, each color representing a different branch of magic.

When a magical child hits puberty some of the colors of their core change shades to show exactly what subdivision of that branch of magic they are good at. For example, red is the color of transfiguration. James Potter had all different shades of red in his core after hitting puberty, including scarlet for animagus, burgundy for conjuring and maroon for object transfiguration.

Each core contains at least two colors, red for transfiguration and blue for charms. Power level has nothing to do with what forms of magic you can perform, though it can help dictate exactly how far you can go in that branch of magic. Someone who is more powerful and may be able to perform many different forms of magic may be weaker in certain fields of magic to someone of less power who has large concentrations of one field of magic.

Black- Represents the Dark Arts, which is any spell that was created for causing pain on a single target.

White- Represents the Light Arts, which are rarely practiced now a day. In the olden days, when Morgana le Faye had opened a rift between the Demon World and Earth, people with high concentrations of Light Magic, such as Godric Gryffindor, became Demon Slayers.

Gold- Battle Magic is any spell that has large scale destructive properties. Battle Magic and the Dark Arts are different in the fact that Battle Magic is large scale and seeks to destroy things while the Dark Arts are one person affecting spells that seek to cause pain and suffering.

Silver- Mind magics such as Occlumency and Legilimency are very common but very weak amongst most of the population. Those with a big enough concentration of silver in their core usually have different results; some have natural mental defenses, some are Seers, some are Empaths and others are naturally able to "read minds."

Green- Healing Magic has two branches, external and internal. Being good at external means you are good at casting spells to heal yourself and others. Being good at internal means you can use your raw magic to heal yourself, and others if you are strong enough.

Red- Transfiguration Magic is common in everyone but not many have the power to do much with this skill, other then what they learn in their first five years at Hogwarts. Scarlet is for animagus, maroon is for object transfiguration, burgundy is for conjuring, red-orange is for animal transfiguration and crimson is for inanimate/animate.

Blue- Blue is usually the largest quantity found in a person's core due to the wide range of spells that fall under this category. Some of the more powerful "charms" such as the Fidelius Charm as well as Enchantments are actually a combination of Runes and Charms. Charms are separated into Household, Offensive, Defensive and Entertainment.

Yellow- Rune Magic is another that is very common amongst the population. Curse Breakers and Warders must have large amounts of Rune Magic in their core in order to perform their job.


	3. Battle of Hope

Instead of putting this info at the end of the chapter, I decided to start off with it because the descriptions of several of the animals and beings listed below will need to be known in order to better understand this chapter.

**Anubis**- Anubi have the body of an athletic human and the head of a jackal. They can speak to other canines and they also know the Ancient Egyptian language. Quite fast and can jump long distances.

**Hellhound**- Hellhounds look like a well-built canine with rusty red fur. Hellhounds have glowing red eyes which are used to terrify prey. Their eyes also enable them to see in the dark. Hellhounds stand about four and a half foot in height. Hellhounds have the ability to breathe fire. They are very aggressive beasts and are expert hunters. They have a pack structure like wolves.

**Laestrygones- **The Laestrygones are giant, cannibalistic humanoids. While not as tall as the Giants, the Laestrygones still tower over their human prey. They have red skin and a mouthful of prominent sharp teeth. They utilize barbed, harpoon-like spears, but usually wear little in the way of armor. They can be found on an unplottable island in the Mediterranean, that many ship wrecked people wash up on.

**Lamia**- Lamia's are a cross between an attractive human and a lion. They look not unlike centaurs. The bottom half is that of a lion, but where a lion's head would sit, instead rises a human torso. Lamias are evil and cruel creatures that get pleasure in causing pain and suffering.

**Lammusa**- A Lammasu has the body of a lion, the wings of a royal eagle and the face of a human. Lammusa's are noble creatures that look after those that are good. They prey on those creatures that are evil. They are strong creatures they can easily take down larger creatures with its lions claws.

**Minotaur**-Minotaurs are powerful beasts that are half bull, half-human. They have a human torso and arms and a bull's head and feet; and are bipeds. They are savage creatures, which can use simple weapons such as clubs. Minotaurs are overly aggressive creatures that are almost always in a bad mood.

**Nightmare**-Nightmare's are a pitch black furred, winged-horse with glowing white eyes and a white main and tail. Many have originally confused the Nightmare with the Thestral but they are in fact two very different winged-horses. For one thing the Nightmare is built like a regular horse, though slightly taller then your average horse. It's wing span is twenty feet and it is the second fastest of the five winged horses on both land (behind the granian) and the air (behind the thestral).

**Verins**- The Verins are a race that has light grey fur with a bunch of razor sharp teeth. Their toes are longer and the big toe is off to the side making the foot look like a mutated hand. The Verin is a fast creature and it can jump very high and far. It can walk on its feet, its hands or if it is running, on all four.

**Beings:**

**High Elves**_-_ The High Elves are tall, the average height for a male is between 6'10"-7'5" and the average height for a female-6'3"-6'8", and lean. They all have blonde hair in every shade imaginable with blue or purple eyes. They also have high cheek bones, pointed ears and pale skin. They are more powerful at magic then their cousins (the Dark Elves and the Wild Elves) and are a Light society. They have beautiful cities, mostly along the rivers of their region, that are built out of a stone that is pure white.

**Wild Elves-** Wild Elves are shorter and burlier then High Elves and Dark Elves. The average height of a male is 6'5"-6'11" and the average height of a female 5'11"-6'4". They are more muscular and stronger then both of their brothers and sisters. The Wild Elves have black or brown hair with green, brown or hazel eyes. Like all of the Grimoire elves they have pointed ears and high cheek bones. They also have tan skin. The Wild Elves live in wooded cities high up in the trees of their forest. They are better at archery then the other two elven races.

**Dark Elves-** are in the middle of their two lighter brothers and sisters. The average height of a male is between 6' 8"-7'3" and the average female is between 6'1"-6'6". Though not as muscular and strong as Wild Elves they are stronger and more muscular then High Elves. They have black skin, white or grey hair and black or white eyes. They also have the pointed ears and high cheek bones of the elves. They live in a series of caves and caverns that were either preexisting or dug into the mountains of Grimoire Realm. The Dark Elves are better at hand-to-hand combat then Wild or Light Elves.

**Nglaugos- **TheNglaugos would be a parselmouth's best friend. The upper torso is one of a man's except covered in scales. The same could be said about some of the exterior features of the face. They have no hair or ears. Their tongues are forked like a snakes and the nose is just slits where the nose is on a human. The lower torso is like the end of a snake, a long scaley tail that begins where the waist ends. They are warriors and have a small form of magic, very similar to Parselmagi. They all vary in size and color of scales, just like snakes. Nglaugos live in burrows in the ground.

**Dwarves- **The Dwarves are a short and stout race. They are barely bigger then your average seven year old. Strong combatants who are also great miners and are slightly obsessed with the gems and metals they mine. They have beards, even the women, and gruff voices. They also have a weak form of magic they barely use. Dwarves like Dark Elves live in caves and caverns.

**Ice People**_ - _The Ice People look like a normal human would in basically every way shape and form. Although their hair is white, their skin is white and their eyes silver. Their breath does not come out as vapor and they can stand the colder temperatures very well, wearing only one light layer of clothing. Not to mention their skin is as cold as ice when touched. They are very powerful magic wise and have a good amount of control on the elements of water and air. Ice People live in buildings made of ice.

**Tylashians- **The Tylashians are a race of dark red furred creatures with bat like wings. They have long arms that hang to the ground like apes do. Their feet are like that of a bats, small. Their teeth are nothing but molars because all they eat is fruit. They can survive in the coldest and hottest temperatures, which is why they are the only ones who can survive in the desert of Grimoire. They make their buildings out of a type of hardened sand.

* * *

Chapter 2 Battle of Hope

**Location: **Southeastern Germany, near the border of Austria

**Time:** September 3, 1998

Flashes of light lit up the night sky, illuminating the land. Thousands of dead bodies, from all different races of life littered the ground, their bodies just as cold as the dirt ground they lay upon. Craters pock marked the ground and dried up blood coated most of the land.

Laying in a ditch, his black hair matted in sweat, blood and mud, Harry Potter tried to shift his position without irritating his cracked ribs. The numbing potion he had taken earlier had finally wore off and the injury was killing him. His golden armor was caked in blood, some his, most his enemies.

Shit had really hit the fan. They were doing just fine for most of the battle. Then the dark army pulled some reinforcements out of there ass' and the tired light side hadn't been able to handle the fresh batch of enemies. Even though Harry and his Knights tried to rally the rest of the troops, the light side had scattered like sand in the wind.

A trio of Light Troopers ran pass the hiding Boy-Who-Lived, retreating into the darkness. Hearing the padding of feet, Harry ducked back into the crater and could just see the rusty fur of two hellhounds giving chase, their red eyes gleaming in the night. The hellhounds were followed by five cackling Death Eaters, who moved at a leisurely pace. So assured of their victory, the Death Eaters were.

Staying as low as possible, Harry aimed his wand at the group of Death Eaters and let loose a series of Cutting Charms. The five Death Eaters were cut down, the pieces of their bodies falling to the cold ground with dull thumps. Harry ducked back down into the large crater and strained his ears, listening for the noise of someone moving toward his position.

Both of his ears twitched as the pounding of paws reached his senses. Glancing up, Harry had only a second notice as a lamia threw itself at him. Harry brought up his wand, but it was too late as the creature came down on top of him, sending his wand flying into the darkness. The lamia brought its right claw down, meaning to leave a large gash in Harry's face. The green-eyed mage reached out and grabbed the paw, using his enhanced strength to keep the appendage from swiping at his face.

The beast struggled in his grasp, and Harry struggled to keep his hold. Back and forth they went. Both pushing with all of their strength. The beast went to use its other paw, but Harry grabbed onto that one as well. However, lamias also had two hands, which the beast used to pound Harry's face with a series of punches.

Neither the Boy-Who-Lived nor the lamia heard the pounding of hooves as another creature approached the battle. A muscular centaur crashed into the lamia, using its heavier body to send the slightly smaller creature tumbling to the ground. The half-lion jumped to its feet and lunged at the half-horse, who reared back, its front feet kicking.

Harry shakily got to his feet, wiping his nose and seeing his sleeve covered in fresh blood. He glanced at the two mortal enemies, whom were stuck in a fast paced battle, and limped away as quickly as possible. He was not in the condition to take place in any physical battle what so ever.

He was a good distance from the crater he was just using as cover, limping slowly across the battlefield. Hundreds of duels and battles to the death were taking place all around him. Reaching out with his hand, Harry summoned his fallen wand back to him. A loud whistling sound started to fill his ear, and looking up, Harry could see a large glob of green magic falling down toward him.

The black-haired teen threw up the strongest shield he knew of. The blob of magic slammed into the ground twenty feet to his left. However, the magic exploded outward in a wave of raw power. Green magic slammed into Harry's shield, which buckled under the power. With a start, Harry felt his shield crack and crumble under the power. Bracing himself, Harry felt the magic slam into him, his body being thrown high into the air.

* * *

Harry, Neville, Ron, Terry and Dean walked out of the move theater talking about the movie they just saw. Saving Private Ryan was an insane movie, and for Ron, Neville and Terry the perfect introduction into muggle cinema.

They laughed and joked as they walked down the street. Grey clouds hung over the afternoon sky and a cool breeze blew through the humid summer air. A group of five frat boys were tossing around an odd shaped ball in a field they were passing by, and the five wizards stopped to see what they were doing.

"You guys want to play a game?" one of the frat boys asked.

"What are you playing?" Harry called back.

"Its American football. Haven't you blokes ever seen a game?" All five shook their heads negative. "Its real simple."

It took about ten minutes in order for the muggle to explain the game in a way the wizards would understand. After getting the gist of the game, Harry and his friends agreed to a friendly pick up game.

The frat boys thought they were going to have an easy time destroying the uneducated teens and make themselves look good in front of any girls who happened to walk by. Their first play however proved them wrong. After one of the frat boys caught the pass, he was tackled hard by a charging Neville. Harry, who was nearby grabbed the football out of the air as it popped out of the frat's hands and ran it back for a touchdown. It was almost an hour later that the frat boys called it quits, having been beating pretty bad.

"We beat those muggles pretty good yeah?" Ron asked, sweat dripping from his body.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Those were some good throws"

"A, what was it again? A squirter-back?" Ron questioned.

"A quarterback" Harry answered.

"Yeah, well being a keeper in Quidditch means once you have the ball you have to make some far and accurate passes to your Chasers, so a quarterback isn't that much different" Ron replied.

"I still feel like hitting something" Neville complained.

"I know what you mean" Terry agreed.

"You guys want to raid a Death Eater hideout?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" the four other boys agreed. With a nod of his head, Harry stuck out his arm and called the newly refitted Knight Bus.

* * *

"Why must I learn Occlumency?" Brea asked in annoyance.

"Because it will help you close your mind and contain your emotions. All those who have high magical powers must learn this. When our emotions get out of control and we don't control it, our magic reacts to our volatile feelings and lashes out in some form. If you can't control this you could kill those around you if you get too angry, or sad or even happy"

"Then what do I have to do?" Brea asked after a long pause.

"First I must teach and you in turn must learn how to meditate" Harry told his apprentice. "And it all starts with clearing your mind. In order to do that you must first get yourself into a comfortable position"

Harry watched a the American witch sat in a lotus position. "Is that really a comfortable position?"

"Isn't this how you are suppose to meditate?" Brea asked questioningly.

"Just because they show it on t.v. and movies a lot, doesn't mean that is the way you have to meditate. Any position you find yourself comfortable in will work" Harry waited until Brea shifted into a comfortable position before continuing. "Close your eyes. Steady your breathing"

* * *

"You shouldn't be going to battle Harry. You now have a child to think of" Mrs. Weasley pleaded as Harry strapped his weapons belt around his waist.

"I know Mrs. Weasley but I have to do it" Harry responded, checking to make sure all his equipment was in perfect order.

"Do you really Harry?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Unfortunately. I may not like that fact that every time I put on this armor there is always the chance that I'll never come home, never see my child again but I have to do it. If I don't fight then how many mothers, fathers sisters and brothers will never come home again? How many people will be left heart broken and grief stricken because I choose not to fight?

"I may not spend much time with him but I love my son" Harry stated, taking his son from the red-haired witch. "I would gladly die for him, just like my parents did for me. Many people might consider me a bad father for spending so little time with my son but I prove my love for him in other ways. Everyday I got out to battle. Everyday I put my life on the line so my kid can have a future that doesn't involve dictators, Death Eaters, fear and death. A happy and peaceful future is the only thing I can't give my son right now and it is something I'll fight to give him until either Voldemort or I die"

Harry kissed his son on the top of his head before handing his son back to the Weasley Matron. He gave a small nod to Mrs. Weasley before walking out of the room to gather his Knights.

* * *

A small sparrow landed in front of Harry, preening itself with a look of importance upon landing. Harry gave the bird an unimpressed look and tapped his foot impatiently. With what seemed to be a sigh and a soft 'pop' the sparrow disappeared and Xander Yestin stood where the bird once was.

The small Welsh teenager put his wand against his temple and screwed up his face in concentration. Pulling his wand away, the teen then waved it at the ground in front of him. A 3-D image rose from the ground, showing the landscape of an area two miles to the south. The image showed a flat area of land, with a river to the west, a village to the south and a forest to the east. In the middle of the map were thousands of figures, lined up and ready for battle.

Voldemort had his men in a standard formation, at least for the Dark Lord. His center consisted of several different units. There were two hundred battle trolls, with six hundred Laestrygones next to them. Behind the two groups of hulking creatures, were two regiments of three thousand Death Eaters lined up in a square formation. One under the command of Draco Malfoy, the other under the command of Rudolphus Lestrange. To top it off, behind the Death Eaters were five hundred Tylashians.

Voldemort's left flank consisted of eighteen thousand Aurors, all from the various Ministries that allied with Voldemort. He didn't have them in any particular formation or anything, just grouped them all together in one big square. Behind the Aurors were one hundred hulking Giants.

Voldemort's right flank consisted of many different units. Two thousand Dark Elves and two thousand Shadow Soldiers, whose ranks bent backwards at a forty-five degree angle, made up the front line of the right flank. Behind the Dark Elves and Shadow Soldiers were the Nglaugos, one thousand five hundred of them. Next to the Nglaugos were six hundred Wraiths, formed in a wedge formation, with Lucius Malfoy leading them. Even further behind the Nglaugos and Wraiths were four hundred Minotaurs.

In front of the entire formation was a line of a three-thousand Vampires, three deep, a thousand across. Off to the far back, were two regiments of three-thousand Death Eaters, one to the left and the other to the right. One of the regiments were controlled by Dolohov, while the other was controlled by Mulciber. Several hundred meters behind the center was five Battle Earth staffs, ready to bombard the light side troops before the two lines clashed.

Harry studied the map a little bit longer before calling over the leaders of the Light Alliance Military Units a.k.a LAMU (the League Military Force, LMF, from the League of the Phoenix and the Alliance Auror Army AAA from the United Ministries Against Voldemort, UMAV). The first to arrive were the six leaders of the Alliance Auror Army.

Armando Rodriguez (92) was the Head of Aurors from Spain. In 1924 when Samuel Potter defeated the Dark Witch Belinda, it was Armando who held off twenty-five of Belinda's followers and gave Samuel the time he needed to defeat the witch in a duel; and he was only eighteen at the time. Armando was also the leader of the task force sent to destroy Grindewald and was one of the two dozen fighters who helped hold off Grindewald's forces as Dumbledore defeated Grindewald in a two hour duel. Now he was the General of the Auror Army, with the other five being his Lieutenants. Armando was put in charge of making every decision that had to do with the Auror Army.

Keiji Hayashi (75) was a Japanese muggle-born who joined the muggle army during WWII after he graduated magical school. The wizard was promoted as far as Captain due to his military genius, before the war ended and the Japanese were defeated. Since Japan's defeat in World War Two, he became a Chess Master, winning the International Chess Tournament forty-nine years in a row (1948-1997).

Gunther Schneider (79) of Germany was Grindewald's second in command for most of the Dark Lords reign. However, one year before Grindewald's defeat, Gunther switched sides and acted as a spy for Armando. He was the one who helped get Armando's task force, which included Dumbledore, into Grindewald's lair. Since then Gunther has fought in hundreds of dueling contest, even coming in first in the International Dueling Championship twenty-four times (1949, 1953-1955, 1957, 1960-1965, 1972, 1982-1993). Those times he didn't win the contest, he came in second, most notable to a young Tom Riddle in the years of 1966-1971 (it should be noted that the tournament was put on hiatus during the years 1973-1981 due to the Dark Lord Voldemort).

Gwydion Alem (53) of Wales was the greatest Hit Wizard to ever live. Throughout Voldemort's first reign only Alastor Moody, James Potter and Sirius Black had more Death Eater captures then him. He established himself early on in his career by single handedly defeating a rogue Welsh Green and leading a task force of eight into a Pureblood Cultist hideout, capturing all forty-nine members.

Bash Yurekli (49) of Turkey is the leader of the Department of Law Enforcement in the Turkey Ministry. Bash, when he was an Auror Captain, discovered and stopped a Death Eater camp that was trying to recruit in Turkey in 1975. He was the leader of the Arab coalition force that defeated the Vampire Army in 1994, during a ten month war that would be known as the Tenth Nightstalkers Revolt.

Derica Coles (43) was the head of the Magical Marines in the United States. Back in the eighties, when she was in her late twenties-early thirties, Derica was the leader of a squad of Magical Marines known as the Dark Slayers. The squad was famous for such events as the Demon Roundup in 1983, the Battle for Hell's Gates in 1985, the Destruction of Evils Domain in 1986 and the Battle of Freedom in 1989.

The other thirteen people (term used loosely considering five of them aren't even human) arrived shortly after and everyone crowded around the map. There were several moments of silence as everyone studied their opponents formation.

"The Dark Aurors are the weak spot" Ron stated, pointing toward the group. "They're all from different places and have neither unity nor organization. It's the Giants that will be the problem once you break through the Aurors"

"The left flank is the strong side. Only Knights can handle Shadow Soldiers, and the Knights are outnumbered three to one." Armando added, his accent light.

It took ten minutes of heated debating to come up with a formation and battle plan. Even then it was mostly the work of Ron, Armando and Keiji, the three military geniuses of the group. After making sure everyone knew the plan, the leaders disembarked and went to tell their troops.

Four of the five Auror regiments would make up the center. Two would be in front, with a large space between them. Behind them would be the other two, with a much smaller space between them. Behind the four Auror regiments would be the two hundred Hurricanes, in one big line.

The right flank would consist five different units. Eight hundred Goblins, two-thousand Wild Elves and eight hundred Sparks, made up the front line of the right flank. Behind the front line sat six hundred Centaurs and the last Auror regiment, who sat at the very edge of the right flank.

On the left flank there would be two thousand Light Elves. Next to the Light Elves were a thousand Dwarves and right next to the Dwarves were seven hundred and twenty-five Knights, put in a forty-five degree echelon formation. Behind the Light Elves, Dwarves and Knights were two groups of three hundred and fifty Imperials. Even further behind the two groups of Imperials, was a large formation of three thousand five hundred Light Troopers.

Armando, who was going to stay in the rear with a twenty Auror guard, would be using advance binoculars to observe the battle. He would then call out commands into a headset he would be wearing. Said headset would then transmit his orders into the ear piece of every fighter out there. With only one voice ringing in their ears, there should be no confusion among the soldiers.

"Everyone in formation?" Armando asked.

Red sparks started to fly in the air. Armando counted sixteen red sparks, which meant each unit was ready. He nodded his head in approval. Now everything would be on the skill of the fighters and the decisions he made.

"Move out." he ordered.

Almost as one the entire army started forward. The sound of all their footsteps made it seem like the Earth itself was rumbling out to battle. 32,815 males and females of different beings marching into battle against a larger force of 39,500.

"They are charging their Artillery Staffs. Stop moving" Armando ordered. "They have fired...activate the shield"

A large blue dome appeared encompassing the entire light army. The five large balls of green magical energy slammed into the dome. The green magic erupted into a wave of cackling energy that dispersed over the shield, causing a ripple in the dome's surface.

After seeing the effects of the Artillery Staff on Durmstrang, it had been made top priority in creating a shield to withstand that powerful an attack. The Bulgarian school of magic had been decimated, leaving hundreds of students and a dozen teachers dead. It had been one of the biggest tragedies and surprises in the war so far.

"Disperse the shield and continue!" The army started forward again, closing the large gap between them and the other army, step by step. "Charging the staffs again."

It continued like that for the next thirty minutes. They light army would march until the artillery staffs were fired, then they would stop and the shield would be activated. Once the green balls of magic impacted on the shield, the shield would be taken down and they would continue their march.

However, it was after then fifteenth bombardment that the shield failed. The first one slammed into the shield no problem, but when the second one slammed into the shield, the blue dome blinked once before fading.

The remaining three balls of powerful magic slammed into the army. Two of them slammed into the Light Troopers, turning twenty of them into ash, while thirteen others caught magical fire, the green flames burning brightly. The last ball hit one of the Auror regiments, turning a dozen into ashes.

"Quicken your pace!" Armando all but shouted into the headset. "Try to get some flyers to take out those artillery staffs!"

* * *

Harry parried the sword swung at him and twirled around his vampire opponent. He hit the fanged creature with a powerful Cutting Charm and stared long enough to see the vampire's head roll from its body before he turned back into the battle. Another vampire lunged at him, their sword slashing through the air. Harry used his own sword, countering the vampire's attacks with expert swings of his own.

Back and forth they went, the sound of their two swords slamming into each other with loud clings. Harry side-stepped a stab meant to pierce his heart and lashed out with his own sword. The vampire ducked his attack, coming up with it's sword swinging wildly. Harry quickly blocked the frantic swings, trying to find an opening to strike. He finally got one when the vamp over extended itself on one of its swings, giving Harry the opportunity to plunge his sword into it's pale neck.

Harry moved back into the fray, his holly wand waving about quickly as a brown shield came to life, absorbing several dozen jets of light. He took several long strides, deflecting curses aimed at his torso, and crashed into the Shadow Soldier line.

Ducking a jet of light, Harry used the sword in his left hand to cut through the leg of a Shadow Soldier, sending the wizard to the ground with a bloody stump. He came up with an upward swing, slicing through the leather armor of another Shadow Soldier and leaving a deep gash in their chest. Rolling to avoid several Killing curses, Harry launched a series of powerful Piercing Hexes into a group of Shadow Soldiers.

A roaring Shadow Soldier charged at Harry, who dodged both the stroke of the man's sword and the jet of light that flew from their wand. The green-eyed warrior spun, his sword slicing through the air as his opponent ducked the swing. The man came up with his wand blazing and his curses aimed at Harry's head. Harry bent backwards, beams of light passing inches over his armor. Still bent backwards, Harry raised his wand and hit the Shadow Soldier with a Blasting Hex, sending the man flying through the air.

After straightening himself, someone bumped into the Boy-Who-lived from behind. Harry spun around ready to hack off the person's head. Harry stopped his sword inches from Ron's neck.

"Easy mate" Ron said before spinning back into the battle.

Harry didn't respond as a Killing Curse flew by his ear, the smell of death and decay stinging his nostrils. Harry spun around, conjuring a block of wood to intercept another Killing Curse. He found himself staring at the biggest human being he had ever seen. The man was easily eight feet tall and was bulging with muscles upon muscles.

"I will break you" the man uttered, his voice a low baritone.

"Well no one's ever said that exact sentence to me but I've heard it all before roids" Harry replied.

Harry hit the man with a powerful Piercing Hex but it didn't appear to have an affect on the man besides leaving a large red welt. A Bludgeon Curse left a small bruise and a Cutting Hex left a red line.

The man moved forward and Harry ducked under the swing of the man's huge sword, which was probably the size of a thirteen year old. Harry stabbed his sword into the man's stomach, but the gigantic man didn't seem affected, as he went to swing his sword again at Harry.

Harry rolled out of the way, leaving the light sword he was using lodged in the man's stomach. Roids, as Harry was calling him, raised his wand and shot a curse at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived easily deflected the curse, and sent his own spells in retaliation. However the man's armor and skinned appeared to be able to resist even the most powerful spells.

Harry dodged under a trio of hexes and came up in front of Roids. Quicker then lightning his fist struck out, delivering a serious of blows to the man's chest before jumping up and delivering a drop kick into the man's torso. His blows didn't seem to affect the hulking man because a large boot came crashing down onto Harry's chest, cracking several ribs.

From the ground Harry hit the man with a powerful banisher, sending Roids a step backwards. Using this moment of break, Harry scrambled up from his position on the ground, ignoring the searing pain in his ribs and got back to his feet. He staggered away from Roids, hitting another Shadow Soldier in the face with a Bludgeoner as the person tried stopping him from fleeing the behemoth.

Harry tripped over the fallen body of a vampire and found himself on the ground, looking up at Roids again. The hulk like man raised his booted foot to stamp down on Harry again but Harry raised his wand and aimed it at the man. As the boot came flying down on his head, Harry yelled out two words he never would think he'd speak.

"Avada Kedavra!" The jet of green light hit the man's leg and stopped Roids in his motion. Slowly at first, but gaining speed as he went, Roids fell backwards and hit the dirt dead.

A euphoric feeling of power filled Harry to the brim and he felt invincible. He had killed before but never had he used a spell so Dark, a spell thats only purpose was to kill. He felt great, he felt better then great and he could see how Voldemort fell to the effects of Dark Magic.

Slowly standing up, Harry reached into his weapon's belt and took out a numbing potion. He quickly poured the liquid into his mouth, sighing in relief as his ribs stopped their awful throbbing. The battle had progress farther, but it appeared everyone was given Harry a wide berth. Harry heard the pounding of hooves behind him and turned to see the Imperials ride through the Shadow Soldiers line. Turning back around he saw that Voldemort's Wraiths were rushing at the Imperials and he was stuck right in the middle. Now he knew why he was given such a wide berth.

Harry went with a quick decision and starting running toward the Wraiths. Malfoy, who was riding in front, saw his masters enemy running right at him and decided to make himself the Dark Emperor's right hand man again. Lucius pulled on his flying-horse's reigns, making the beast run at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Lucius aimed the spear he was holding right at Harry Potter's heart and urged his Nightmare faster. Closer and closer they got to each other, cold grey glaring into powerful green. At the last second, Harry dodged the spear strike and dropping both his sword and wand, grabbed onto the shaft of the spear. Harry made himself become dead weight, falling to the ground and bending the spear as he went. Lucius, who was moving forward as such a quick pace, was pulled backward, and off his Nightmare as the spear's staff broke in two.

The two group of cavalry, light and dark, collided with each other. Horses weighing in at five, six hundred pounds colliding into each other in dull thuds as their riders fought to the death. Both sides steered away from the two powerful Lords, directing their horses around the frantically dueling duo.

Harry, who had picked up his dropped sword and wand, easily deflected the flesh eating curses aimed at him and returned fire with a string of curses. Malfoy, whose power was barely half of that of Harry's, had to dive out of the way.

Knowing he'd never when in a magical duel, the Head of the Malfoy family tried to position himself closer to the Boy-Who-Lived. Every time he'd fire a series of spells, Lucius would take several steps forward.

Harry, who was all to aware of Malfoy's plan, didn't mind one bit if Malfoy wanted to end this fight in a duel of swords. However, Harry couldn't waste his time in a sword fight with Malfoy. He was told his main objective during this battle was to lead his Knights against the numerically superior Shadow Soldiers and he couldn't do that if he was stuck in a sword fight with a skilled, though reluctant he was to admit it, opponent.

Harry let his opponent draw closer and closer to him. Then when Malfoy was in striking distance, he was the one who struck. The elder Malfoy quickly pulled out the sword he carried on his belt and went to swing it at Harry. Harry on the other hand, raised his wand and let loose a powerful blast of raw magic.

The magic slammed into Lucius Malfoy, burning through the man's armor as well as the first few layers of skin before tossing the man backwards several feet. Harry walked forward and surveyed the heavily breathing man in front of him.

"Is that how the great Harry Potter beats me?" Lucius gasped out. "Killing me in such a cowardly way"

"I could have killed you any way I wanted Lucius, but you aren't worth my time" Harry replied. He went to walk away but something caught his eye. Still shining brightly was the infamous Malfoy cane, which hung from the platinum-blonde man's belt. Harry reached down and yanked the cane from the belt, ignoring the hateful glare the dying Malfoy was giving him. "This will make a nice souvenir"

Harry shrunk the cane and shoved it into his weapon's belt before glancing around him. The left flank appeared to be going smoothly in the light sides favor. While suffering casualties, the Knights had managed to handle the Shadow Soldiers easily enough, pushing them back into the units at their sides. With the highly skilled Knights, aided by Dwarves, Light Elves and Imperials, pressing them in from the side Voldemort's left flank had collapsed back into the center.

Harry rushed to join his Knights, his sword moving furiously in front of him. Cleaving a spell in half, Harry stabbed a nearby Death Eater with his sword before blasting a Dark Elf with a powerful banisher. Ducking a flying Tylashian, the teenage mage had to hold his sword up to prevent his head from being cleaved in two by a large Minotaur. Pushing the large axe away from him, Harry twirled out of the way of the Minotaur's next attack. The half-bull put to much power in its swing, leaving itself vulnerable for several seconds. Harry took advantage of that vulnerability, quickly jabbing his sword into the creatures eye.

As the sun started to set, the Dark Lord's Army was being beaten soundly. The two Death Eater regiments held in reserve had been set upon by an Auror regiment and a group of eager Light Troopers. Armando thought the battle was won and that the light side would come out triumphant in their first major battle. However, unknown to the entire Light Army, Voldemort had a trick up his sleeve. A group of reinforcements to surprise the Light Alliance Military Unit and send them scattering.

"Something is moving toward your left flank!" Armando shouted into the earpiece, his eyes wide at the large formation rushing at the battle. "Knights, you have to about-face now!"

Armando watched, his heart beating painfully against his chest as a small chunk of the Knights turned around and moved to intercept the new threat. He turned toward his Auror escort and said rather frantically "Do something! Help them out!"

Fifteen of the Aurors quickly grabbed the brooms laying at their feet and flew off to help out the left flank. The other five pulled out their wands and formed a semi-circle around the old Spanish Auror. Armando was wondering to himself how could they have not suspected such a thing to occur.

He had called everything as well as he could. He had directed the extra Auror regiment around the battle and into one of the reserve Death Eater regiments. He made the Wild Elves stay back from battling the Dark Aurors in order to pound the group of Giants with arrows, which had killed about a fifth of them, and had left others woozy from blood lost. He ordered the Black Knights to hold back from initial charge in order to sweep around the Shadow Soldiers and attack them from behind. It was his idea to let the Aurors take care of the Trolls and Laestrygones and then have the Hurricanes rush forward and lead the charge into the center Death Eater regiments.

Yet all of his ideas, all of his strategies and tactics failed. They failed because the dark side had kept reinforcements hidden from their aerial scout. They had failed because they had thought they had known everything they could about Voldemort's troop deployment. Now he had to watch the light side scatter.

Harry lead his Golden Knights toward the newest threat from the dark side. Thousands of lamias and hellhounds ran right at them, their feet sounding like thunder as they stormed against the valley. In the sky, several scores of harpies flew at alarming speeds, letting blood curling caws fill the air.

Almost as one the Golden Knights withdrew magical grenades from their weapons belts. The grenades flew through the air, each one going a different distance and a different angle, rolling into the mist of charging animals. With bursts of light, the grenades blew, each one containing a different spell.

Some nades contained Explosion Hexes; craters littering the ground, with large chunks of flesh and bone falling out of the air. Others had Blasting hexes; sending hundreds of lamias and hellhounds flipping through the air, where they landed with sickening thuds on the ground. Still others had different affects, leaving patches of dead or wounded animals.

However, the magical grenades weren't enough to stop the tide of savage beast, and they crashed into the group of Golden Knights. The Knights dodged the bodies thrown at them, their wands lighting up the night sky as they tried to defend against numbers that greatly outnumbered theirs.

Fred and George were each holding a large, thick, cone-shaped staff with runes carved all along its side. At the wide end of the staff sat a large ruby, which was glowing brightly. Aiming the large staff at the creatures and with a shout of "Revelius," large beams of red light burst from the staffs. The bright beams slammed into lamias and hellhounds, making them howl in pain as their skin and meat were burned off their bodies.

Harry didn't have enough time to give the twins credit, (their invention was bloody awesome) because he had to dodge the fire spit at him from a rather large hellhound. "Sectumsempra!" The well aimed curse slit the canine's throat, causing it to collapse to the ground.

Waving his wand, Harry blasted half a dozen charging lamias off their feet. Spinning on the spot to avoid another burst of flames, the Boy-Who-Lived withdrew his other wand. He made an X in the air with his arm, before slashing his wands diagonally. Two large sickles of light went flipping into the beasts ranks. The sickles of light left large gashes in whatever it hit, even cutting a small hellhound in half.

A dead harpy crashed into the ground right in front of Harry. Looking up, the teen could see fifteen Aurors on brooms frantically weaving between the hundred or so harpies, their wands shooting out spell after spell. One Auror got his eyes clawed out by a harpy, making him swerve into a fat looking harpy. Both the Auror and the fat harpy spiraled into the ground, slamming down with loud thuds.

Getting a better look at the ground battle, Harry saw that they hadn't even touched the surface of furry reinforcements. There were still thousands and thousands of dark beast rushing at them, straight into the rear of the light side's left flank. Harry called out a warning, making many turn to see what they were facing.

Weary, yet hardened looks on their faces, the rest of the Knights, from all over the world, ran right at the charging enemy. With bursts of light, jets of flame and wild swipes of both swords and claws, the battle took a new turn. Without the highly skilled Knights taking up most of the attention, the dark forces who had at first been contained in its own center, started to fight with a new vigor, surprising the light side with their sudden ferocity.

It was the light side who was now on the retreat, each step forward by the dark side meant a step backwards by the light. It got even worse when unable to control the harpies, lamias and hellhounds, the Knights let a large chunk of them slip through their lines and into the left flank. At first it didn't happen but soon the lines started to fold as panicked Dwarves, Light Elves and humans scattered from the new enemies.

"Don't retreat!" Harry yelled. "Rally around us!"

It did no good, after seeing the left flank scatter, the center did the same thing, with the right flank not to far behind. With only the Knights staying to actually fight, Harry gave the order of retreat.

So they fled, shooting spells over their backs in order to slow down the enemy. Powerful wards entrapped the battlefield, preventing anyone from escaping, from both sides. This left the light side to try to reach the safety outside the wards, which were several miles away.

Nighttime had finally settled over the land, bathing everything in darkness. Different colors of light continued to light up the night sky all over the place, as light and dark forces battled for supremacy. The sound of metal against metal and metal against flesh mingled with the screams of spells and screams of agony.

Looking over his back, Harry didn't see the large crater he was running at, but he sure knew he fell into it. Rolling onto his back, he pointed his wand to edge he fell in from, waiting for the lamias chasing him to poke their heads over to see if he was down there.

"You alright?"

Harry started, sparks shooting from his wand as he tried to shift his position to aim at the new threat. It turned out to only be an American Auror, who was holding one of his arms over his bloody chest. It turned out a lamia had caught him with its claws, and he didn't know the spell to seal himself back up.

With a wave of his wand and the whisper of a spell, Harry sealed up the man's chest. However it wasn't a minute later that a harpy dive-bombed the crater they were using as shelter. It's sharp claws dug into the American's shoulders, lifting him into the air as it flapped its powerful wings. Harry shot spells at the harpy, but none hit the beast as it flew off, the Auror screaming in its grasp.

A group of harpies were circling from above, and Harry knew they were going to come after him next. He scrambled from the crater, a harpy swooping inches behind him as it's first attack missed. As one the entire group dived at him, and Harry dove to the ground, feeling their sharp claws scratch against his back as they tried to grab him. Flipping so he faced upwards, Harry shot a handful of Piercing Hexes at the harpies backs. He nailed one of them right in the back of its head, leaving a large hole that penetrated through its thick skull and left its brain nothing but mush.

The other harpies turned in their flight, going to take another dive at Harry. Not going to let them get him, Harry scrambled to his feet and started to run in an odd zig-zag fashion. Hearing the loud caw right behind him, Harry jumped, turned in the air and swung his fist. His hand connected with another harpy, sending the avian creature crashing to the ground. The other harpies weren't that far from the one he had just knocked out and were seconds away from tearing him to pieces. Harry waved his wand, whispering something in Scottish Gaelic. A wave of green light flew from his wand, slamming into the flock of harpies. Large gashes appeared all over their bodies, some even having their wings severed off.

The few harpies that could flew off, drops of blood falling to the ground like rain as they got higher and higher in the night sky. Harry made his way over to a rather large crater and threw himself into it. A dull throbbing started to take place in his chest and he knew at once that the numbing potion he took earlier was wearing off.


	4. What About Padfoot Jr?

Chapter 3 What About Padfoot Jr?

Harry winced slightly and looked around him. White. Everywhere. He must be in a hospital, it's the only type of place he knew of that was so abnormally white. Well there was that one time when he almost died and there was this really bright light that totally surrounded him... But while being alive, a hospital was the only place he could think of.

Ron was sitting at his side, a shiny new scar sitting along the right side of his neck. His second-in-command was looking over several pieces of parchment, a frown etched on his face. "Things don't look good" Ron muttered, looking up as his best friend sat up in his bed.

"What are the death ratios?" Harry asked.

"Well they suffered a good seven thousand, three hundred and ninety-two dead. We lost about five thousand, eight hundred and nineteen. Not to mention a solid two-thousand we couldn't evacuate in time" Ron reported, glancing at a long piece of parchment. "Roughly, death wise we lost about two-thousand Aurors, one thousand-twenty Light Elves, six hundred-ninety Dwarves, five hundred-thirty Wild Elves, one hundred-eighty Centaurs, two hundred-forty Sparks, one thousand Light Troopers, twenty Knights, one hundred-thirty Imperials and fifty Hurricanes. Most of the captives were from the Auror regiment who attacked the DE regiment that was being held in reserve. There are a few splattering of other troops who were captured as well. Blaise has our spy trying to find out the position and condition the captured Aurors are in now, and I got Susan prepping the Golden Knights for a rescue mission."

"What is the status on the Golden Knights? Did we suffer any casualties?" Harry asked. Ron's hesitation made him nervous and slightly ill.

"Logan blew himself up while a bunch of harpies were tearing at his mortally wounded body, luckily taking the fucking bitches with him. Only know he died because we have witnesses, there wasn't much left of his body. Alison dove in front of an Explosion Hex meant for Dean and it tore her in half, poor bloke is heart broken. Ernie got crushed by a Giant from behind as he was dueling half a dozen Death Eaters. Sally died as she avenged Ernie's death, a Dark Elf impaled her with his sword before he was blown to bits. However, she did manage to kill the Giant that killed Ernie, and even managed to get the six Death Eaters he was dueling, all while she had the sword sticking out of her. Finally, Alicia was killed during a duel...a duel with Ginny" Ron snarled the last word, his voice filled with loathing and hate as he mentioned his sister.

Harry bowed his head in mourning for the five friends he had lost. With his head bowed, Harry got the first look of his body since waking. From the areas that weren't covered in your typical hospital pajamas he could see that his once lightly tanned skin was now a shiny pink. All except his left arm, his fake arm, which still looked the same.

"Padma says you've got third degree burns all over your body. She managed to fix the nerve damage, but it will be several days before your skin is back to the way it was. You'll have to rub a salve everywhere in order to make sure your skin heals properly." Ron reported, after seeing Harry staring curiously at his burnt body.

"That's gonna put a real crimp in my love life" Harry muttered.

"You kidding me? A dozen girls already offered to rub the salves on for you" Ron said, grinning.

"Anyone cute?" Harry asked.

"Well, Angelina comes to the forefront of my mind." Ron replied.

"As in Angelina "Iron Thighs" Johnson?" Harry's questioned, his face a mixture of shock. "According to Fred she's the best he ever had and Fred had his fair share of dames. Maybe I'll have to pull rank over her"

Harry had a grin on his face. The two friends shared a look before bursting out laughing. Death was a part of war. Harry had already lost several friends and though hard to deal with, you know you had to get through it quickly because if you dwelled on it, it could lead to your death or the death of others.

The two were stopped from talking any further when Blaise walked into the room. The good-looking, former Slytherin walked right up to Harry and handed him a folder full of parchment.

"What about you Blaise? Were you one of the woman who offered to rub my salve on me?" Harry asked.

"The only thing I'd rub on you Potter is acid" Blaise replied.

"But you still want to rub something on me. That means you want me"

"You're too full of yourself Potter. Just look at the folder" Blaise said, rolling her eyes.

Ron shook his head at the banter going on between the two. They were always at it. Well Harry was always at it, and Blaise just replied negatively to everything Harry said. It was a one-way flirting; a hate/love relationship in that Harry loved and Blaise hated.

Opening up the folder Harry looked at everything he was given. There were dozens of photos with even more pieces of parchment, filled to the brim with writing.

"He is going to place them all in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"He wants us to go after them" Blaise replied. "Not only are the Dementors being placed guard again, but he also has a regiment of Shadow Soldiers kept in the newly refurbished dungeons of the prison. Harpies have set up nest on the cliffs surrounding the island, and a Welsh Green has settled into a large cave toward the back. Artillery Staffs have been placed at the five main towers. A dozen Battle Trolls have been placed to guard the gates and main entrance. The water surrounding it has been filled with Inferi and the only safe way across the water is on a boat that Voldemort marked personally."

Blaise picked up a picture and showed it to Harry. One could see a the green hide of a Welsh Green as the dragon flew toward the rocky cliff, before disappearing into it. She showed him a handful of other photos, of Dementors gliding through the stone corridors and of a group of green robed figures sitting in a Slytherin colored common room. There was a large troll standing in front of intimidating gates. Several pasty white figures with decaying flesh floating just below the surface. Large staffs pointing out windows towards the shore of the island. A trio of harpies resting in a large nest made of thorns and brambles.

"We have to get them out" Harry stated simply. "We aren't leaving them in there to go insane and lose their souls"

"It'll take a lot of work" Ron quipped.

"It will" Harry replied. "However, I have faith in your ability Ron. Work out a plan to get them out with as little casualties to the rescuers and the prisoners as possible"

"How long do I have?" the red-haired teen asked.

"Two weeks" Harry told him. "We can't leave them there any longer"

* * *

"But why don't they just call it a driveway then?" Sirius asked. 

"Because a driveway is where they park their cars at their houses" Harry answered.

"Then why not just call them parkways!?" Sirius was confused.

"I don't know. For some reason you drive on parkways and park on driveways. That's just how muggles are!" Harry responded.

"I'd hate to interrupt your intelligent conversation" Remus said, sitting down next to godfather and godson, "but Michelle and I have important news to tell you"

Michelle sat down next to her nephew, her face positively glowing. James was clutched in her hands, the baby gooing at the sight of his father. Reaching over, Harry took his son from his aunt, placing his child on his lap. Although everyone had tried, James refused to talk and his walking was going at a slow pace. Molly Weasley said everyone went at their own place, and he agreed; though he had to hex Sirius a couple of times for making fun of his son.

"Remus and I are getting married!" Michelle screamed, showing of her engagement ring.

"And thanks to your funding Harry, Michelle is going to be having a baby and it isn't going to be a werewolf!" Remus exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Sirius and Harry shouted together.

"We really have you to thank Harry. If you didn't fund those potion researchers into creating a solution to prevent natural born werewolves then this wouldn't be possible for us." Michelle said happily.

Harry shared hugs with his Aunt and soon-to-be Uncle, who seemed to be wiping tears from his eyes. Sirius stood up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wanted to say something, but didn't seem to know what to say.

"You know what this means right?" Sirius asked. "There is going to be a new generation of Marauders! I mean James is two years old now and by the time baby Moony is born, he'll be three. I mean, it will be Prongs the Third with Moony Jr. Where is Padfoot Jr. going to be? Is there even going to be one?"

"I'm glad your finally thinking of such a thing Sirius" Michelle said. "You're 38 years old and I think it's time you start looking for a wife"

"I may be 38, but I'm the best looking 38 year old you've ever seen" Sirius stated.

"Remus is the best" Michelle answered without pause. Remus gave his soon-to-be wife a kiss on the cheek, making Sirius gag.

"If I get married Harry, will you kill me if I act like they do?" Sirius asked, turning toward his godson.

"No can do Padfoot. I'd probably kill myself first if I saw you acting like that" Harry retorted. He looked at his son, who looked at him and started to drool. "Oh yeah. You're going to be a real heartbreaker"

"Ga" James cooed, the spit in his mouth forming a bubble.

"There's gotta be someone I can find" Sirius said, tapping his finger against his forehead.

Harry glanced at his godfather, who appeared to be thinking very hard. It was obvious by the puppy eyes they were giving each other that Remus and Michelle weren't paying attention to anything going on around them. That left Harry to deal with whatever crazy idea Sirius was going to come up with.

"Unfortunately for you Sirius, we both are now declared enemies of the state." Harry pointed out.

"We'll have to find a place where that won't matter" Sirius thought. "What about your nightclub?"

"Nah. The girls there are great and everything but it's a young person place. You're too old for all the ones but some of the workers"

"Maybe I'll have to go out of the country"

"You'll have to find a girl that doesn't support Voldemort. And one who won't mind staying in hiding and dealing with everything that is going to be going on here. Not to mention someone who won't mind that fact that everyday there is a chance you won't come home to her" Harry explained.

"Wow Harry. Way to not kill the mood" Sirius's sarcasm was evident.

"You could find someone here Sirius. You want to go out? I know the perfect place" Harry let a smirk settle on his face.

"Where?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"It's a large pub that Kyle told me about. Big hang out spot for vampires. It's called the Dementor's Phoenix. It has neutrality wards set up all around it. Pretty powerful stuff from what I heard. Apparently Voldemort tried to dismantle them at the beginning of the war when several rogue Death Eaters who disobeyed him sought shelter there but he couldn't do it" Harry told his godfather.

"Vampires?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't worry. The wards prevent anyone from laying a finger on someone else if it is in a threatening way"

Sirius mulled the idea over in his mind. Harry could see the wheels turning in his head, as he thought over everything Harry just told him.

"We could go. Make a guys night out of it. Maybe meet some chicks" Sirius mulled over each word, saying them slowly. "Hell yeah. Let's do it tonight!"

* * *

Harry opened the door, letting the loud music hit him. He walked in slowly, noticing all the heads start to slowly turn in his direction. The music seemed to quiet down some as everyone focused on the figures coming in through the doorway. 

His eyes traveled over the eight Death Eaters who had mugs of alcohol in their hands. They still wore their robes and mask; probably new recruits fresh from a successful initiation. The Death Eaters all tensed up, all of them reaching for their wands. Harry let his eyes slide off of them, examining the other patrons in the pub. Some of them were eccentric looking, but most were normal witches and wizards looking to escape the war.

Two goblins were having a chat with a witch that had a hairy lip. A hag sat by herself in a corner. Three vampires were seated at the bar, nursing their goblets of blood. Other then that, there was a large group of woman who appeared to be having a good time. Several scarred looking men, probably mercenaries, were downing shots of fire whiskey like it was nothing. A few couple sat here or there. Several people scattered throughout the bar had their hoods pulled up, obscuring their faces from view.

Ron and the twins started at the sight of the Death Eaters but calmed down at the hands on their shoulders. Neville, Terry and Sirius all shook their heads, dissuading the hot tempered red-heads from doing anything. At the bar a gruff, haggard looking man stared at the new comers, a frown etched onto his face.

"There ain't gonna be no fights in here. You here me?" the man growled out.

Ron snorted. "As if you scare me" the teen muttered.

"Of course' Harry said, glaring at his friend. The man gave them a long hard look before turning away to fill up one of the vampires goblets.

While the youngsters all went to a table and started looking at the menu, Sirius immediately approached the table of girls. Though he talked to them all, his eyes were fixed on the oldest, and probably best looking girl out of all of them.

It wasn't long before Sirius shouted at the others to join him. Everyone but Harry moved to join the females, pulling up chairs. Harry stayed back because it was suppose to be about Sirius finding a girl, not him looking for a one night stand.

He wasn't sitting long though before he was approached. Devi Nehru was good-looking, you know for one of Voldemort's best fighters and someone who had tried to kill him on two different occasions.

"Fancy meeting you here" Devi said casually, pulling up a chair.

"Oh yeah. When I left my house tonight there was only one thing I was thinking. And that was 'man, I hope I meet my mortal enemies powerful Indian Mage when I go to the bar tonight'" Harry said sarcastically. "And what do you know! Here you are!"

"You wound me Potter" Devi replied.

"Yeah, and you tried to kill me. I guess that makes us even" Harry retorted.

"Come on, Potter. Lets let bygones be bygones"

"Generally, I try to stay away from crazy bitches" The Indian woman's hand snapped forward, slapping Harry in the face.

Everyone in the bar froze at the sound, turning their attention to Harry Potter and Devi Nehru. Harry's hand followed suit, slapping the woman across from him on her right cheek. The bartender started to approach them a snarl on his face, but the two didn't seem to notice him.

With a growl, Devi launcher herself at Harry, crushing her lips against his. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place watching the two go at it. Her legs wrapping around his waist, Harry lifted her higher, his hands gripping her ass firmly. He moved forward, slamming her back into the wall with a soft thud. She moaned lightly in pain and pleasure, kissing Harry more fiercely.

"Oh my Merlin" Ron muttered watching his best friend violently make out with one of Voldemort's best fighters.

"Never knew he had it in him" Sirius muttered.

* * *

Harry woke with a start, sitting up in a strange room. The events of last night flew to the forefront of his mind, and looking around he was happy to see the room was empty. It meant Devi left earlier in the morning. 

He quickly gathered his clothes and walked out the door. Ron was tip-toeing out of a room to his left. The two friends looked at each other before turning to the other doors that were opening along the hallway. Terry, Neville, the Twins and Sirius all walked out of there rooms.

"Clingy" Ron said, nodding to the room he was leaving.

"Evil and gone" Harry replied, nodding to the room he was leaving.

"Too kinky" Neville whispered, sounding exhausted as he nodded to the room he left.

"Nagger" Fred stated.

"Bitch" George quipped.

"Extremist" Terry added.

"Perfect" Sirius muttered.

The others looked at him in surprise. "What?" Sirius defended. "We are meeting here next week to go on a date"

"Let's just get the hell out of here" Harry replied.

Suddenly the six Knights felt their tattoos burn, signifying that someone wanted to see them for some reason. Grabbing his godfather, Harry disappeared in a flash of flames, seeing the other Knights doing the same thing.

H reappeared in the War Room at Potter Manor, letting go of his godfather. The others were already moving toward empty seats, with Harry and Sirius following their directions. Upon sitting down Harry looked at all the Knights gathered around him.

"What's the news?" he asked.

Blaise stood up from her seat, glancing at all those gathered around her. "Our forces have located three places you might be interested in. The resting places of the Staff of Ra, the Spear of Camaxtli and Vishnu's Scepter."

Harry looked interested at that. All three weapons were known to be powerful. Not to mention all were blessed with the ability to wound demons. Ra created his staff to defeat Set, a half-human, half-demon who was trying to conquer Ancient Egypt. He then passed his Staff on to generations of Pharaohs to defend Egypt from any demon that entered its land. After Ancient Egypt fell the last of the pharaohs hid Ra's staff in the powerful wizards final resting place, a place forgotten over time.

Vishnu was a strong wizarding king in India. During his reign a powerful six-armed demon named Shiva escaped from the demon realm and started to cause chaos all over Asia. Using a powerful ritual, Vishnu blessed the royal scepter with pureness and used it to combat Shiva. The battle took place in Vishnu's palace, and as he lay dying, Shiva brought down the entire palace with the last of his energy. It was never found again, though it had been searched for by hundreds.

Camaxtli was a warrior of Aztec during the Spanish conquistador's invasion. It was discovered that a blind, yet all seeing demon was using the conquistador's as puppets to clear him a place to open a portal to the demon world. All the priest in Aztec blessed a spear and gave it to their most capable warrior, Camaxtli. They sent Camaxtli to battle the blind demon, where he won yet died of his wounds. However, the conquistador's didn't stop their decimation of Aztec land and people. The priests placed Camaxtli's body and his spear in a secret location and used their life forces to hide the location from the invading Spanish.

"We'll send out teams to retrieve them tomorrow." Harry stated. "Anything else?"

"I'm almost done with the plans for Project Red Robin. I just have to go over a few more things and I can hand you the final copies tomorrow" Ron explained.

"I want you to give what you have done to Susan. This way we can have some idea what we'll be doing tomorrow before we do it. Susan, I want you to gather the forces that are partaking in Project Red Robin and drill them in what they'll be doing, we leave in two days. Fred, George, I want you two to gather what ever supplies we'll be needing for the assault. Hermione, I want you to go see Bill Weasley and Vitriol. Tell them to gather three separate teams of Curse Breakers and tell them what we'll be doing. If the places are filled with treasures, then we'll split up the booty and distribute it between the goblins, Curse Breakers and whoever else is there. I'm mostly interested in the demon-slaying weapons. If there are no treasures, we'll pay them in galleons. If the rest of you have anything else you need to do today, then go do it. If not, go with Susan and train" Harry ordered.

Everyone got up, following Harry's command. Harry leaned back in his chair, staring at his godfather who was still sitting down. He raised his eyebrow at the animagus, an amused look on his face.

"What are you doing Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"Sitting" Sirius replied like it was obvious.

"Didn't I say if you don't have anything to do go with Susan and train?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

Sirius looked at his godson as if he was crazy. "I thought you were talking to the Knights."

Shaking his head, Harry answered. "Nope, I was talking to everyone and their grandmother. Now get your ass outside and start drilling"

As he left the room, Harry could hear, "Being bossed around by my twenty year old younger godson. I'm so pathetic," muttered under Sirius's breath.

* * *

Harry walked through the tomb quickly, walking pass various Curse Breakers, goblins and Aurors. He finally came to the end of the corridor where Bill Weasley stood by himself, staring at a golden door in excitement. 

"This is it Harry. The Lost Tomb of Ra" Bill said, the giddiness evident in his voice.

"And the last known place of the Staff of Ra" Harry whispered. "The legendary weapon that killed Set, the half-demon half-human monster who tried to destroy the Upper Kingdom in Ancient Egypt."

Bill looked at Harry eagerly, and the Boy-Who-Lived nodded his head in affirmative. Without any further motivation Bill waved his wand in a complicated manner, whispering Egyptian under his breath. Harry waited, letting the more experienced and knowledgeable wizard take care of the enchantments and wards on the door.

With a loud snapping noise the wards broke, a bright multi-colored light shining throughout the corridor before disappearing. Bill slumped against the wall, his breath labored. The golden door creaked, a loud rumbling filling the air as it slowly swung open.

Everyone lining the corridor reeled in shock upon the sight that greeted them. Hundreds of Inferi stumbled forward, the stench of their decaying flesh filling everyone's nostrils. The Inferi were slaves of old and any explorer/tomb raider that was inexperienced enough to get trapped in the room. Harry waved his wand, sending a large jet of fire into the mass in front of him.

A handful of the Inferi stumbled backwards, flames eating away at their dead skin. With a twist of his wrist and a flick of his wand a barrier of fire shot in front of the Inferi, making them all come to a sudden halt. The Aurors started to shoot spells into the contained undead, making them collapse like flies.

Suddenly Harry's fire went out and the Inferi started their quest forward again. Harry blasted a group of Inferi off their feet, looking for the source that put out his fire. Looking deeper into the room, Harry could see an undead Pharaoh, who wielded a staff and moved like he was alive.

A bolt of magic shot from the undead Pharaoh, flying over the heads of the Inferi horde. Harry deflected the bolt into a decaying body that was getting to close to him, watching as the hit Inferius' skin started to fall off of it. Another bolt of light hit an Auror, whose mouth opened as if to scream. However, instead of screaming scorpions came crawling out of his mouth. Eyes opened in horror and pain, the Auror fell to the ground, withering in pain. His robes ripped open, the man's stomach torn open with scorpions crawling out of it.

Harry flicked his wand upward, sending a sparkling jet of azure light spiraling through the mass of Inferi. The Inferi that were hit blew up in chunks of rotten flesh, showering the area. Harry moved his wand arm in a complicated matter, sending tiny bolts of black magic ripping into the flesh of the Inferi.

Lifting his wand, Harry aimed at the pharaoh, the bolts of magic still flying from his wand. As the tiny bullets of magic approached him, the pharaoh spun its staff in its hands, deflecting each and every bolt. Harry stopped the attack as more Inferi approached him. The small group of Aurors, Curse Breakers and goblins that he had taken with him were trying to hold off the tide of undead but they were too few.

Sidestepping another bolt of light from the pharaoh, Harry moved his wand so it was positioned directly in front of him. Letting go of the piece of wood with his hand, Harry didn't show any surprise when his wand floated in the air, right where he had placed it. He spread his arms out wide, channeling magic into his hands. With white light cackling between his fingers, Harry slammed his open palms together, his wand caught in the middle.

The magic contained in his hands lashed out, amplified by the powerful wand. In a shockwave of energy the magic exploded outward, slamming into the ranks of Inferi. Those that didn't disintegrate on the spot were thrown backwards, flipping head over heel. Harry walked forward, the nine Aurors following slowly, both in apprehension of what lay ahead and in awe of what they just witnessed.

"Take care of the remaining Inferi." Harry directed the Aurors. "You Curse breakers can search the place for anymore traps and enchantments. I'll deal with the pharaoh"

Moving forward, Harry intercepted a golden jet of light, using his wand to send the curse flying back at its sender. The pharaoh sidestepped its own spell, waving the staff in its hand and sending a flurry of sickly yellow lights zooming at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Muttering something, a blue string of light, like a whip, extended from the tip of Harry's wand. Waving it about, Harry used the blue magical whip to bat away each of the yellow beams of light. As soon as the last one was sent careening into the floor, Harry jabbed his wand forward, sending the whip rocketing at the Pharaoh.

The pharaoh stabbed its staff forward, intending to reflect the blue string of light back at Harry. However, the blue whip pierced through the wood of the staff, making the magical artifact explode in a shower of splinters. The undead being in front of him was covered in splinters, with both its hands missing. The short fight finally being over, Harry flicked his wand, a sickle of deep purple cutting the pharaoh in two.

Turning to the rest of the room, Harry saw the last of the Inferi being torn to shreds by several jets of light. The goblins had entered the room as well, swarming around a huge pile of gold that sat toward the side. Bill Weasley stood in front of an ornate, golden coffin. Harry approached the red head, getting a closer look at the tomb with each step he took.

Upon seeing Harry approaching him, Bill raised his wand and with it, the coffins lid also rose. Harry glanced inside, his eyes immediately focusing on the beautiful white staff that lay in the hands of Ra. It was smooth, straight and had a series of runs carved into its surface, spiraling up the shaft from the pointed bottom to the domed top.

"Look at him Harry" Bill whispered.

Harry glanced upwards, his gaze shifting on the corpse that held the beautiful staff. Powerful preservation charms had been set on the coffin, and Ra looked like he had just died. However, it was the man's appearance that was startling.

Messy black hair rested on top of an angular facial structure. A small, aristocratic nose rested between high cheek bones. A black beard covered the man's lower face, ending in a point at his chin. It was the beard and the dark, tanned skin that assured Harry he wasn't looking at himself wearing some funky pajamas while he slept.

"He looks like me" Harry murmured, staring at the ancient, powerful wizarding pharaoh.

"He was probably your ancestor" Bill stated. "The Potter's originated in Egypt didn't they?"

"Yeah, after magic entered my ancestor's branch of the family, the Potter's stayed in Ancient Egypt for several hundreds years, before it was conquered and they migrated to Greece. Of course we've only been known as Potters for about twelve-hundred years now."

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Voldemort, Head of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Gryffindor and Potter, Head of the House of Scott, Leader of the League of Phoenix and Descendant of Ra." Bill whistled. "That's quite a list Harry. Anything else I show know about?"

"I hope not" Harry muttered.

Harry reached forward, intent on taking the staff from its resting place. He felt a tingle go up his arm, as magic washed over him. It seemed hostile for several seconds, boiling over his skin before calming down.

"It probably recognized you as Ra's descendant" Bill stated, having felt what just happen. "You can take the staff Harry and leave if you'd like. I'm sure the goblins have a lot of sorting to do with the treasures here. I'll try to make sure any family artifact of Ra's are thrown in your pile and not the goblins, Aurors or Curse Breakers"

"Thanks Bill. I'll see you back at the Manor"

* * *

GOLDEN KNIGHT MEMBERS. (Incase you don't remember all of them, so here is a list of them, along with a small description. Minus of course, those who died: Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnegan, Victoria Frobisher, Pierre Tayte, Lee Jordan, Jack Dorny, Alison Rosse, Alicia Spinnet, Ernie MacMillan, Logan Octavius, Sally Fawcette, Marco Chambers, Terrence Higgs and Justin Finch-Fletchley) 

Hannah Abbot- Rosy cheeked, blond who usually wears her hair in a ponytail. Good at healing.

Katie Bell- Dirty blonde hair, nice looking, tan skinned. Fast reflexes, good offensive magic.

Susan Bones- Pretty girl with a squared jaw, wears red hair in plait. Good offensive, one of the better duelers

Terry Boot- Handsome aristocratic boy with sleek black hair. Knows a wide range of spells

Tabitha Bradley- Black haired average looking witch with a powerful stunner.

Lavender Brown- Good-looking blond haired girl. Weak at offensive spells, good at healing

Kurt Bundy- Silent blond haired boy with a moody attitude. Good with shield charms

Kyle Clarkson- Crew-cut black haired, muscular ex-vampire hunter from America. Knows martial arts.

Michael Corner- Dark haired boy with moderate looks. Good on his feet.

Tracey Davis- Pretty black haired witch with a wide range of painful hexes and curses.

Hazel Dillon- Pale skin, black hair with red streaks. Good at counter-curses. Canadian. Ferret animagus

Paige Edalene- Dark tan, silver hair, pretty witch. Good with animals, Earth elemental. American

Kevin Entwhistle- More into researching then dueling. Long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Abbie Feste- Average looking with big nose, brown hair. Good at potions.

Lancelot Feste- Average looking with big nose, black hair. Good at dueling.

Anthony Goldstein- Flipped brown hair and a plain complexion. Has a powerful Bludgeoning Hex.

Hermione Granger- Bushy brown hair. Good at healing, research and knows a huge range of spells

Geoffrey Hooper- Had a whining problem. Average in everything, including spell work but agile and swift.

Wayne Hopkins- Huge brown haired teen with muscles. Really good at boxing and really strong.

Angelina Johnson- Tall pretty black girl. Fairly impressive reflexes and a arsenal of powerful offensive spells

Megan Jones- Alright looking girl with glasses and brown hair. Great at Rune Magic.

Andrew Kirke- Light brown hair and boyish good looks. Likes to use the beaters bat, even off the pitch.

Salma Ladonna- Dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. Good at healing.

Su Li- Fast, agile, a dark haired Asian beauty. One of the better duelers in the Golden Knights.

Neville Longbottom- Slightly chubby boy with light brown hair. Pretty powerful but needs confidence.

Luna Lovegood- Waist length dirty blond hair, silverish eyes. Pretty in own way. Competent and powerful

Independence Miller- Light blond haired American born witch has big mouth and dueling skills to back it up

Yaholo Nocona- Water elemental. Skilled at nature magic. Tanned skin, black hair.

Padma Patil- Exotic black haired, dark skin Indian beauty. Good at defensive magic and researching.

Parvarti Patil- Exotic black haired, dark skin Indian beauty. Good at offensive magic and dueling

Feleti Poteri- Italian distant relatives of Harry, messy black hair, hazel eyes. Powerful, good at defense

Isabella Poteri- Italian distant relative of Harry, curly black hair hazel eyes. Powerful pro at Transfiguration

Harry Potter- Handsome messy black hair. Powerful at most magic and an expert dueler. Royal eagle ,dingo and hippocampus animagi.

Melissa Royale- Dark red hair, slightly over weight. Pretty face, good with animals.

Jack Sloper- Blond hair with a thick build. Good at transfiguration.

Jason Summers- Reflexes that could rival a vampire. Average looking wizard with short blonde hair.

Dean Thomas- Tall black boy with a thirst to figure out his fathers history. Competent dueler, fast runner.

Lisa Turpin- Dark brown hair, good at Disguise and Stealth.

Isaac Vecceti- Burly teen with dark red hair. Clumsy but good at shields.

Ron Weasley- Red hair, tall lean frame. Powerful, good axeman. Great duelist.

Fred Weasley- Red hair roguish good looks, burly with good upper body strength. good duelist very creative

George Weasley- Red hair roguish good looks, burly with good upper body strength. good duelist very creative

Blair Wood- Oliver's cousin. Pretty, curly brown hair. Good at charms.

Oliver Wood-manly good looks. Burly with brown hair, good at dodging.

Xander Yestin- Home taught welsh teenager. Small with thin blond hair. Sparrow animagus, good scout.

Blaise Zabini-Strawberry-blonde hair, pouty lips, blue-grey eyes. Good at offensive magic. Disowned daughter of Death Eater family.


	5. Rescues from Azkaban

I should tell you right now that I like my wizarding world to have a population around two million. Purebloods (those who can trace their magical heritage back at least three generations) number in the half a million. Half-bloods number a little more then that and muggle-borns are about twice the number of purebloods. The magical population in the United Kingdom numbers about 50,000-60,000. I know some of you like to think the magical population is only a thousand or two and purebloods make up about one hundred of those people, but from canon alone we get at least thirty pureblood families, so that doesn't seem likely.

I would also like to state that originally I started off by calling them High Elves. Then I switched to calling them Light Elves. Well I'm going to switch back to calling them High Elves because it seems less... pure calling them High Elves. If that makes any sense.

Chapter 4 Rescues from Azkaban

Harry steered his broom forward slowly, making sure to keep with the formation of boats below him. He glanced downward, barely seeing the hundreds of merpeople swimming in and out of the waters. The merpeople were to combat the Inferi waiting in the water until the boats reached safety on Azkaban Island. Harry was leading a squadron of brooms to combat not only the harpies and the dragon, but to take out the five towers housing artillery staffs as well. The large formation of boats carried about a thousand League members, each with their own assigned task.

"We're approaching the Island now" a voice crackled over Harry's ear. "The Inferi are starting their attack. The Merpeople are moving forward to engage now. Broom squadron move forward to engage aerial targets. Boats, increase your speed!"

Harry urged his broom faster, waving on the four dozen figures flying behind him. They zoomed forward at increasing speeds getting closer and closer to the island's shore. Harpies emerged from the rocky cliffs that made up the west, east and north borders of the island, swarming into the air like angry hornets.

Immediately spells shot from the broom squadrons wands, slamming into harpies that were to slow to move out of the way. Harry pressed a button on his broom, not even flinching as two large blades appeared at ninety-degree angles to the brooms shaft. The harpies were upon the group in an instant, their sharp beaks and claws digging into clumsy broom riders.

Harry swerved throughout the pack, the two large blades easily slicing through the harpies hide. Directly behind Harry flew George, who smashed a harpy's face in with the beater bat he was carrying.

"The dragon is airborne and the towers are firing" his ear piece buzzed in his ear.

"Alpha squadron take care of these harpies. Bravo, Delta, Echo, Charlie and Foxtrot silence those artillery staffs. I'll take care of the dragon" Harry called out.

The twenty-three members of Alpha squadron continued their weaving through the harpy ranks while the five, five men squadrons of Bravo, Echo, Delta, Charlie and Foxtrot broke off and each moved to their respective towers. Harry zoomed straight through the harpy ranks and toward the prison walls. A loud roar echoed throughout the battle as over the highest tower of the prison, soared the large Welsh Green.

Angling his broom upward, the Boy-Who-Lived shot higher into the air, jets of light flying out of his wand. With agility hidden by its large size, the dragon gracefully avoided the spells, swerving between the beams of light. The beast opened its mouth, a large jet of fire shooting right at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry weaved around the fire, beast and mage getting closer to each other with every second. With a roar of anger and a burst of flame the dragon lunged forward, its jaw snapping at the Boy-Who-Lived. With a pull to the right, a tug upward and a push downward Harry avoided the flame and the mouth. He passed the dragon's head, ducking and dodging clawing legs and a large flailing tail.

He swerved around in midair, a feat easier for him then the dragon, who had to make a wide turn. He shot a series of Piercing Hexes, most of which bounced off the tough hide of the dragon. As the dragon completed its turn, a Piercing Hex caught it in its eye. The orb popped like a grape being stepped on, spraying eye juice into the air.

With a roar of agony, the dragon started to thrash its head about, spurts of fire shooting from its mouth. Harry avoided the few flames that shot in his direction, watching the wounded animal below him. Some animals, when suffering a serious injury, fled from the battle, even if their opponent was weaker and the injury was by luck. Harry was hoping the dragon would do the same because between hanging with Hagrid and Charlie, he had developed an appreciation for the magnificent creatures.

The beast turned its head toward Harry, its empty eye socket leaking blood. With a bellow of fury, the thing shot upward at Harry, who rolled out of the way. The thing turned quickly, its tail lashing out as Harry barely ducked the flailing appendage. Turning around again, Harry let loose a blast of raw magic.

The multi-colored wave of light slammed into the dragon. Its thick green hide started to boil, turning black from the intense heat of Harry's magic. The dragon started to writhe around in pain, as the magic started to burn off one of its wings. With one of the its wings now useless, the dragon lurched before falling to the ground at an incredible speed.

It crashed into the northern side of the island, into the rocky cliffs. The Welsh Green collided with the rocks with a sickening thud, letting out one last roar of pain before it fell, lifeless into the ice cold water with a giant splash.

Harry turned back to the battle, seeing what was left of Alpha Squadron, about eight flyers, finishing off the few remaining harpies. Both Echo and Foxtrot had destroyed their towers, suffering one and three deaths respectively. Charlie had been wiped out all together, but the remains of Echo and Foxtrot had picked up where the fallen Charlie had left off. Delta and Bravo were still bombarding their towers, each one having lost a man.

Five of the six Battle Trolls lay dead in front of the gates. The last one was cornered, surrounded by ten Sparks who were dancing around the slow creature, shooting spells at it every time they could.

One of the large iron gates lay twisted and warped, the other still in tact. Golden Knights and Sparks dueled viciously with Shadow Soldiers in the prison's courtyard. Patronus' danced around the entire battle, keeping back a large grouping of Dementors, probably six hundred in total. Large craters littered the southern shore leading up to the gates, with several dozen dead bodies surrounding them. However, it appeared the Inferi had driven back the Merpeople because dozens of them began making their way out of the water.

A figure stepped away from the battle, raising his arms at the approaching Inferi. Black flames shot from, who Harry now saw was his godfather, Sirius's arms. The approaching Inferi were hit by the flames, stumbling backwards as their decaying flesh caught fire. They scrambled backwards from the intense heat, falling back into the water.

A loud explosion shook the air as the northern tower erupted in a mushroom of fire and smoke. Large chunks of rock flew through the sky, slamming into the prison walls, and landing with splashes in the water below. The remaining flyers of Delta Squadron flew to assist Echo and Foxtrot, as Alpha, which had finally defeated the harpies, moved to assist Bravo

Harry accelerated forward, directing himself toward Delta, Echo and Foxtrot. He flew over the tower, letting loose a powerful Explosion Hex. The large beam of light slammed into the wards of the tower, exploding in a shower of sparks. Jets of light flew at Harry, from the Death Eaters in the tower. The other flyers bombarded the wards with spells, each one bursting into sparks open hitting the wall.

"Cover me!" Immediately two flyers moved in front of Harry, blocking spells thrown his way.

Drawing something in the air with his wand, Harry whispered quickly in Latin. It took him almost a minute, but when he finished he was pleased with the results. Tapping the rune he had drawn in the air, Harry watched as two large, silver and magical hands appeared. The two magical hands reached toward the tower. As soon as the hands fingertips brushed against the wards, the layers of magic became visible to the naked eye, gleaming like a rainbow. Then, digging its fingers into the wards, the hands pulled the wards apart, creating a gap.

Harry launched another powerful Explosion Hex, which sped through the gap in the wards and slammed into the stone tower. The other flyers tossed their own curses through the gap, indigo and teal jets of light speeding right at the tower. Said tower exploded, sending chunks of rock flying through the air.

Harry canceled the rune in front of him, the hands fading out of existence. The wards snapped back together, but with no structure to support them anymore, collapsed in on themselves. An explosion behind him let him know that the eastern and last tower had been destroyed.

"Broom squadrons, move toward Entry Point Zulu. We'll enter the prison from their and begin the release of the prisoners. Except you George, get down there and assist the ground forces with the Shadow Soldiers" Harry ordered.

As one the twenty-four flyers, minus George who rocketed toward the ground, took off toward the northern section of the prison. They didn't fly in formation, but stayed far enough apart where no one spell could take them all out.

The northern prison walls had a landing zone that was in use from the creation of the prison in the 1300's to the middle of Voldemort's first war. The Icelandic Magical Parliament had a treaty with the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic that Icelandic criminals would be jailed in Azkaban while Iceland gave the United Kingdom twenty-thousand galleons a year. Icelandic Aurors would escort criminals on flying carpets to Azkaban, where they would land on the northern platform and relinquish control to British Aurors. However in the middle of Voldemort's first war, during the transport of two detainees to the prison, eight Icelandic Aurors were killed when Death Eaters attacked the prison. This forced the Icelandic government to cancel the treaty and create their own prison.

The two dozen flyers landed on the platform, dismounting their brooms and shrinking them. Harry discarded the old Cleansweep he was using, it was crap compared to his Firebolt. With a flick of his wrist, Harry opened the door leading into the prison. A large room filled with several desk and chairs covered in dust met Harry's eyes. This is where they use to sign in Icelandic criminals. At the other end of the room was the opening of a large corridor which housed several cells on each side.

With his wand held high, Harry led the group forward, his eyes scanning the empty cells they passed. Intelligence wasn't to sure where the Aurors were kept, but they were positive the Aurors were spread throughout the entire prison. That would make things difficult.

"There, second to last cell on the right. Get her out"

Two of the flyers, Light Troopers, stepped forward, waving their wands. The magic on the cell door appeared to be fighting the magic of the two Light Troopers, but it still swung open noiselessly.

The female Auror looked up at them, her shallow face showing relief at the sight of them. Another Light Trooper rushed forward, shoving a potion vial in one hand and a generic wand in the other.

"The potion is a rejuvenatory draught to keep you going until we get out of here. The wands generic, so don't go casting any advance spells" the trooper explained quickly.

"Thanks" the Auror replied before drinking the potion. She stood up on shaky feet, gripping the generic wand tightly in her hand.

Before the group could continue forward, the Boy-Who-Lived held up his hand. "Somethings coming this way."

The members of broom squadron and the Auror looked at each other uncertainly. What was something?

"Continue with the release of the prisoners. Sweep the rest of the northern section before meeting me at the northern gates" Harry ordered.

Azkaban was divided into five sections. Center, north, south, east and west. The northern section was separated from the rest of the prison by a little courtyard with a gate. This was to prevent the mix up of United Kingdom and Icelandic prisoners. This also meant that there was only one entrance to the northern section they were in from the rest of the prison.

He took off at a full out sprint, his feet pounding against the stone floors. The few prisoners he passed called out in joy, begging to be released from their cells. With shouts of rescue right behind him, Harry sped pass them all.

He slid to a halt in front of the close gates that separated the northern section from the rest of the prison. They were a fourth the size of the gates to Azkaban and had no wards or enchantments to protect them. That meant what ever was coming this way had nothing to worry about, except one Harry Potter.

Harry felt the cold, so he knew what was coming before the gates swung open. Which is why when the Dementors came gliding through the iron gates they were met with a large, silver stag with golden antlers. Harry gave the Dementors a chance to screech at their mortal enemy, while they quickly back-pedaled...er back-floated.

"Tear them a new one" Harry muttered. His Patronus reared back, standing up on its two rear legs, before charging forward.

One of its antlers caught a Dementor in its gut, sending black smoke rising in the air. The Dementor let out a inhuman squeal as it was tossed from the antler. It seemed to crumple to the ground, clutching its stomach. Small balls of blue light rose from the Dementor's stomach, rising into the air before disappearing. With one last shuddering breath the Dementor's entire form dissolved into black mist.

The silvery stag kicked another Dementor withs its hooves. This Dementor was tossed into the air before gliding away. Which meant the golden antlers were the source of the Patronus' killing power. Not to mention soul releasing power. The blue light was the souls the dead Dementor had taken in its life. At least that was Harry's theory.

The patronus jabbed a fleeing Dementor in its ass. This one also crumpled to the ground, black smoke rising from its puncture mark. Like before balls of blue light rose into the air before disappearing. Except one, which shot forward and started flying toward one of the cells Harry had just passed. That meant the Dementor had kissed someone whose body was still among the living, probably one of the Aurors seeing as it shot into one of the cells.

With the Dementors sent fleeing and his Patronus giving chase, the Shadow Soldiers began to make themselves known. A barrage of light flew at the Boy-Who-Lived who quickly erected a golden shield. The first few lights were deflected easily, until a green beam of light shattered the shield and sent Harry diving out of the way. Ten Shadow Soldiers stepped into the courtyard.

* * *

With his ascension into Emperor of the United Kingdom, Voldemort had seen fit to "upgrade" his units. Aurors no longer existed. Instead almost fifteen-thousand Death Eaters were the new Auror force (replacing barely two thousand with the old regime), wearing black battle robes (instead of old dueling robes) with a white dark mark on the right chest, showing their status.

The Death Eaters were the new Aurors, albeit not as skilled, making them the empire's police force. Eight-thousand Shadow Soldiers on the other hand, were the new Hit Wizards (who only numbered about five hundred) except more like the Crown's SAS. They were given new dragon hide war robes (instead of old green leather battle robes), which were now gray colored. The robes also seemed to suck in the light around them, adding to their intimidation.

Voldemort's regime was all about force and the numbers of his "law keepers" showed it. Although the population had increased now a day, even with the thousands who had fled the country. Every pureblood supremest from America (where being a pureblood mattered less and less each day), Iceland (where purebloods were never given better treatment), Australia (same as Iceland) and France (where under the political influences of Monsieur Delacour "half-breeds" and magical creatures were being given better rights) rushed to the United Kingdom, taking the homes of witches and wizards who had fled the countries. Not to mention since Voldemort had his attention and forces focused elsewhere, namely at his enemy across the channel and the League of the Phoenix, every low-life and scum in the world seemed to converge upon the United Kingdom. The low-lives who were caught were just added to the Death Eaters. Of course that was only in the UK, that was only human and that didn't include his allies.

The magical population of the United Kingdom now numbered around 60,000. Which was a good fifteen percent increase over the previous 52,000. About a seventh of the old number (8000) and a two-fifths of the new number (24,000) were/are purebloods. About four-sevenths of the old number (29,000) and two-fifths (24,000) of the new numbers were/are muggle-borns. Half-bloods made up two sevenths (15,000) of the old number and one-fifth (12,000) of the new population.

* * *

Harry rolled out of his dive, standing up and flourishing his wand. A powerful wave of magic shot forward, engulfing the only Shadow Soldier stupid enough to not conjure a shield. The look of panic was frozen on the man's face as he quickly turned to stone.

The other Shadow Soldiers got over their shock, sending several dozen jets of light flying at Harry. Flicking his wand Harry animated the stone Shadow Soldier, barely noticing as it started to attack the closest Shadow Soldier. He swished his wand in an elegant fashion, watching as most of the spells were reflected back at their owners. The few spells not affected by Harry's magic were easily side stepped.

"_Reducto!_" the stone statue of the Shadow Soldier was blown to pieces, chunks of rock flying through the air. Another Shadow Soldier lay on the ground, bloody and bruised after being beaten by his stone compatriot.

Another barrage of spells flew at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived let the weaker ones hit him and weaved around the more powerful ones. He flicked his wand, which shot out an orange orb of light. The magical orb slammed into a slow moving Shadow Soldier's stomach, making him double over in pain.

Dipping underneath a Killing Curse Harry intoned "Expello," a violet jet of light shooting forward at the double-overedShadow Soldier. The violet light hit the bent over Shadow Soldier, sending him flying through the air. He landed with a heavy thud and a painful sounding crack, not making any move to get up.

"Step left. Step right. Duck. Dive to the left. Dive to the right. Roll underneath. Step to the right." Harry muttered as he avoided the Killing Curses shot at him. "And attack!"

Yellow darts of magic shot forward, ripping through the flimsy shields thrown up by two Shadow Soldiers who stood too close together. The darts of magic dispersed against the powerful war robes, but the faces of the two Shadow Soldiers were unprotected, and the yellow bolts tore into their flesh. With cries of pain their faces were torn up, blood rushing from the multiple holes Harry's spell left.

Using his wand as a bat, Harry batted away various Bone Breakers, Piercers, Bludgeoners and Cutters. He was actually having a fun time of it, trying to see if he could hit the curses back at the Shadow Soldier. That is until a series of Killing Curses shot his way. A shouted curse word (as in shit not stupefy) emitted from Harry as he frantically rolled out of the way. It wouldn't do to die right now, he still had to avenge his parents, his lost childhood and generally every time of his life he was put in danger thanks to Voldemort.

He came out of his roll just in time to see a series of lights slam into the five remaining Shadow Soldiers. The flyers and the released prisoners were pouring out of the corridor Harry had originally come from. They had added a good hundred Aurors to their group, as well as two High Elves.

"Right. I want one group to go through the rest of the prison, releasing the rest of those captured. Those of you who are still not feeling at full strength should probably be in that group. The rest of you will come with me. We'll make sure Shadow Soldiers and Dementors don't stumble upon the rescue groups."

They separated into groups, with Harry leading a team of two High Elves, four Sparks and fifteen Aurors. He made his way toward the center of the prison, in a large circular chamber with a high ceiling. Dozens of staircases and hallways lead from this chamber. It was the heart of the prison and you could easily get surrounded if you weren't careful.

"We'll lead them toward here. This is the biggest space in the prison besides the northern courtyard and the courtyard at the front gates." Harry explained.

"What if they split up and try to flank us by going down different corridors. Won't they inadvertently stumble upon the rescue teams?" a intelligent young Auror asked.

Harry's eyes glazed over a little at the big word. "Er...right. Well then, we'll have to lead them on a chase throughout the prison. Make sure they stick to areas we know the rescue teams aren't at and set up some surprises for them. You know trip wards, motion sensor runes and the like." Harry thought it over.

"We need to establish constant contact with the rescue teams to know which sections of the prison they are in. Then we need others to set up traps that don't go off when we go running by them."

* * *

Voldemort looked at the Icelandic President in front of him. The tiny witch glared at him in anger and fear, her face set in stone as she regarded him over her desk. 

"You have a lot of nerve coming here" she stated, her voice like steel and her accent light.

Voldemort chuckled at her tone of voice. He knew she was afraid and she had every right to be. He, along with five of his top Shadow Soldiers had entered her office, tearing through the wards she had set up to protect her office. They had even done it without alerting the rest of the government to their presence.

"You are to withdraw your Aurors and any supplies you have given the Alliance Auror Army. You are to cancel your country's alliance with the United Ministries Against me. Do these two things and I won't kill you. Don't listen to me and not only will I kill you, but I'll also unleash the full might of the United Kingdom's forces against your island" Voldemort stated simply.

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?" the Icelandic witch asked.

"I can assure you I am a man of my word" Voldemort replied, his lips twitching not to sneer. Diplomacy was never his strong point.

"Unfortunately Mr. Voldemort," she said his name with some difficulty, "I do not believe you"

The walls around the Minister's room disappeared, as if they were just illusions that someone had canceled. Surrounding Voldemort and his five Death Eaters were forty Icelandic Aurors, each one holding an activated Magical Saber in their hands.

Voldemort reacted instantly, sending a green jet of light slamming into the body of one of the Aurors. The Aurors attack, moving forward to kill the six dark figures. The Icelandic President disappeared from view, her chair sinking through the floor and to the safe room underneath.

Jets of light shot from the Shadow Soldiers wands but were deflected by the skilled Aurors who batted the beams of light with the pure magical swords. Voldemort shot a series of Killing Curses, hitting a duo of Aurors to his left.

With a yell of rage several of the Aurors struck out, swinging their blades expertly. The five Shadow Soldiers tried to fight back, but only one of them managed to get a hit, a Killing Curse that killed another Auror. All by himself and against three dozen Aurors with powerful weapons, Voldemort retreated with a crack, ripping through the anti-apparition wards the Aurors had set up to trap him.

He appeared again at the large and magnificent boat he had used to get outside the apparition wards that surrounded the United Kingdom. Several Death Eaters were rushing around, while the Dragon stood there, as if waiting for him.

"I have news for you my lord. The League of the Phoenix is assaulting Azkaban. They seemed to be expecting all of our defenses. They had broom squadrons that took care of the towers before they could inflict much damage. Potter himself killed the dragon without it inflicting any casualties. I have sent what reinforcements I could but many of your forces are out of my reach" the Dragon explained quickly.

"It seems President Jonsdottir is smarter then I gave her credit for. She was expecting something like that to happen and laid a trap for me." Voldemort paused. "I'll go to Azkaban myself. Time to finish Potter once and for all"

* * *

"How do you plan on drawing all the attention to you?" one of the Aurors asked curiously as they surveyed the battle outside in the prison courtyard. 

The battle seemed to be in a stalemate right now. Almost a thousand Death Eaters had come in from the mainland to lend assistance and the League fighters had hunkered down, setting up a small defensive position in the middle of the courtyard as the remaining Shadow Soldier guards and the Death Eater reinforcements shot spells at them.

"Like this" Harry replied. "Sonorus. Hey you ugly pureblooded assholes! I'm standing right in front of you, you fucking house-elf wanna-bees. You want a piece of Harry Potter you come get it! Quietus."

Harry could hear his voice echoing throughout the entire prison. It was loud enough to reach every crevice, and every cell on the island.

"I guess that's one way" the Auror stated, a frown etched on his face.

"Do we run now?" Another Auror asked as a large chunk of the Shadow Soldier turned toward him.

"That's a good sixty Shadow Soldiers" Harry stated, trying to count the numbers that were making their way towards him. "So a... yeah now we run"

Harry and the six Aurors who were with him turned around and bolted down the corridor they were in. Jets of light collided with the walls around them, sending bits of stone falling upon their running bodies. They passed by a cell that had four disillusioned Aurors hiding in it. As soon as they ran by Harry felt the motion sensor rune get activated.

As the first Shadow Soldier ran pass the rune it activated in a bright flash of light. Wooden stakes shot out at neck level, impaling several Shadow Soldiers. They fell to the ground dead, their unprotected necks being their down fall.

The other Shadow Soldiers startled at the booby trap, cast protective spells around their heads and necks. Harry stopped and turned around, hitting the front gray robed figure with a powerful Piercing Hex. The wizard stumbled backwards before falling to the ground, a hole where his hearth should have been.

The large group seemed to forget about the booby traps as they launched multiple spells at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived waved his wand, conjuring a stone wall to intercept the curses. The group started running again, putting some distance between them and the forces chasing them. The wall shattered in a shower of rocks, but it did its job.

The SS gave chase again, shooting spell after spell at Harry and the Aurors. Golden and bronze shields came to life, absorbing most jets of lights with a loud gong sound. They were coming to a T-intersection and Harry had to decide which direction to go.

After listening to the reports coming in from the rescue teams, his decision was made easy. "Left!" he shouted.

The Aurors swerved to the left, Harry right behind them. Dozens of curses collided with the wall as they ran around the corner. The group turned around, waiting for their pursuers to come around the corner. As soon as the Shadow Soldiers rounded the corner, a barrage of light was shot at them. Then without notice, the barrage stopped and Harry and the Aurors were off again.

"The group was smaller" Harry commented as he ran.

"Must have split...shit! Shadows on the right" an Auror yelled. A green jet of light collided with the Auror, sending his dead body tumbling to the ground.

"_Linjua!_" The spiraling beams of light slammed into the group of Shadow Soldiers, exploding in a huge burst of light. The explosion tossed Harry and the remaining Aurors off their feet. However, the Shadow Soldiers meant to flank them were nothing but bits and pieces that littered the ground.

The main group of Shadow Soldiers, still numbering around forty, came charging down the hallway, jets of light flying over the down Aurors. Harry scrambled to his feet, deflecting numerous jets of light with a flick of his wand.

"You guys get the others. Tell them the chase is off. I'm going to bring them into the center of the prison and I want you guys to flank them" The Aurors all showed their agreement by getting up and running off.

Harry dove down the corridor to the right, the one where the flanking Shadow Soldiers had come from. He bolted down the hallway, his feet pounding against the stone underneath him. A green jet of light shot over his shoulder, death radiating off of it. Several spells collided with his back, but his armor absorbed the damage easily.

He turned down another side corridor, weaving his way through the maze that was Azkaban. Flashes of light illuminated the dark corridor behind him as the two score Shadow Soldiers continued to give chase. He half tumbled half ran down a set of steps and found himself in the center of the prison.

Turning around, he rose his wand and prepared for the crowd of gray that would come rushing down the steps, shouting for his death. He didn't have to wait long as a dozen Shadow Soldiers came down the steps quickly, shields raised to block the spells they knew would be thrown at them.

He didn't disappoint, launching a series of Explosion Hexes before moving from his spot. The hexes slammed into the shields, exploding in showers of multi-colored sparks. The blinded Shadow Soldiers didn't move, but kept their shields strong. Harry twirled his wand, letting loose a cyclone of silver light. The silver magic tore through the shields, tossing all the Shadow Soldiers into the steps they just came from.

A flash of light to his left made Harry roll out of the way. A series of Killing Curses slammed into the ground he just stood on. The other Shadow Soldiers were rushing down from three separate locations, split evenly into groups.

They moved around the room, to circle around him. Jets of light shot from their wand, keeping Harry on the defensive. Harry deflected as many jets of light back at their casters as he could, trying to take down some opponents. However, he was unsuccessful as they continued to circle him. Most of the Shadow Soldiers he had blasted into the staircase had risen as well, joining the circle around him.

He twirled around, trying to keep an eye on all opponents at once. Domed shields sprung to life, absorbing and deflecting most jets of light. Those that couldn't be shielded against were dodged, but he was wearing thin. His armor was taking a beaten and he wasn't sure if it would hold up much longer.

Then the Aurors arrived. They came in teams of two, coming from the twenty-one different staircases and corridors that branched off the center room. They launched their most powerful attacks into the backs of the Shadow Soldiers that surrounded him. Heads were decapitated, stomachs exploded outward in a wave of blood and guts and limbs were severed.

The baker dozen Shadow Soldiers who weren't cut down in the first barrage, whirled around in shock as their teammates were killed. Harry waved his wand, banishing the rest into the stone wall of the circular room, where they all collided with sickening cracks.

"The prisoners are freed sir. They are being transported to Iceland as we speak" one of the Aurors stated, not even bothered by the forty dead or mortally wounded bodies that littered the floor. "With a good chunk of the Shadow Soldiers gone, your Knights were able to overwhelm them while the Light Troopers and Sparks took care of the Death Eaters. Both groups retreated from the island, but both suffered heavy casualties."

Harry was interrupted from answering as the high ceiling of the room caved in, heavy stone falling to the ground. The green-eyed mage quickly waved his wand, transfiguring all the falling stone into feathers, where they proceeded to gently drift to the ground.

Looking up, Harry saw exactly what had caved in the roof. Floating to the ground, just like the stones-turned-feathers, was Voldemort. Harry didn't know what type of magic Voldemort was using that allowed him to float like that, but he didn't particularly care. Last time they had met in battle Voldemort had taken his left arm. While Harry had become a better dueler and learned more spells, his power still sat at the level it was that fateful day in December.

"Go" Harry told the Aurors around him. "Pick up the pace for the evacuation. Get everyone to Iceland as quick as possible. Tell Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones where I am."

The Aurors hesitated, as if thinking of staying to help, no matter how scared they were. "Go!" Harry shouted.

They took off in a run, rushing to do as he said. Harry left the choice up to Ron, Neville and Susan with what to do.

Voldemort landed in front of him, a smug smirk on his face as he surveyed his archenemy, the Boy-Who-Lived. The teen in front of him was battered, his golden armor riddled with dents. Sweat dripped down his face and his chest heaved as he took in steady, heavy gasp of air. He was tired, but his green eyes glinted with power and determination. Too bad his power couldn't match that of Lord Voldemort.

"_Linjua!_" The two spiraling jets of light rocketed toward Voldemort, who erected a silver dome around him. The powerful Explosion Hex slammed into the dome, exploding in a powerful wave of magic. The silver shield shimmered against the magic but held strong.

Voldemort dispelled the shield, shooting a handful of Bone Breakers at Harry. Harry barely managed to bat the first one away and had to dive backwards to avoid the others. While he fell, he launched his own powerful Piercing Hexes. Voldemort waved his wand discarding each of the spells as if they were shot by a first year. He aimed his wand at the teen as he scrambled to his feet and launched a powerful Cutting Curse. It was the same one that had severed Potter's left arm. A thin beam of light shot out of Harry's wand. It connected with the Cutting Curse, slashing it in two and leaving both halves flying to the side. Harry jumped to his feet, stepped to the left and launched as many spells as he could at the Dark Lord.

With a downward flick of his wand, Voldemort redirected all the spells shot at him into the stone floor. Stone chips flew in every direction as Harry's spells slammed into the floor. Angered at Voldemort casually dismissal of his spells, Harry decided to up his spell level.

"_Zauberauw!_" The large golden beam of light shot forward at an incredible speed. Unable to cast a shield in time, Voldemort twirled out of the way. The left side of the Dark Lord's cloak burned under the power of the spell, revealing the acromantula silk armor underneath.

Acromantula silk was magical resilient and was hard to get, since acromatula's rarely produced their silk. It was almost as magically resilient as the armor Harry wore. He wasn't talking about the basilisk hide but the golden chest plate, gauntlets, cuisse, greaves, pauldron and helmet that consisted of the Golden Knight armor. Voldemort discarded his cloak, letting Harry get a full view of the acromantula silk robe he wore.

They regarded each other again, glowing red drilling into determined green. Harry found it ironic that the Heir of Gryffindor had the green eyes while the Heir of Slytherin had the red eyes. The Boy-Who-Lived knew he would never win if it came to a battle of magical power. He needed to even the odds and quickly.

With a wave of his wand he changed chunks of stone into snarling dogs. With froth dripping from their mouths, a dozen dogs charged at Voldemort. Not even watching as Voldemort crushed two dogs under his magic, Harry ran forward too, calling the sword of Gryffindor into his hand.

Voldemort blasted the last dog to smithereens and looked up in time to sidestep a swing from Potter. The teen swung the sword again, forcing Voldemort to take a quick step backwards. He raised his wand but found his spell rocketing over the teens body as the teen used his wand hand to knock Voldemort's own wand hand out of the way.

The sword came again, forcing the Dark Lord to twist out of the way. Voldemort parried the curse coming out of Potter's wand. He shot his own curse, but Potter twirled out of the way, his sword slicing through the air. Voldemort jumped back again, launching a Killing Curse at his enemy. Harry ducked the spell, throwing his sword like a javelin and launching a series of Cutters.

Voldemort deflected the spells and went to dodge the sword. However, he wasn't quick enough and the blade sliced open his robe and left a gash on his calf. With a growl of anger, Voldemort blasted Harry back, launching the black-haired mage through the air. As a Slytherin, Voldemort had no problem kicking someone when they were down, and proceeded to shoot spells at the airborne Harry Potter.

Using his magic Harry stopped his flipping, leveled himself and landed on his feet. A white dome sprung to life around him, shuddering under the power of Voldemort's spells. It buckled under the power of an Explosion Hex, forcing Harry to dive out of the way. The hex hit the wall behind Harry, sending rocks flying every direction. The prison shook under the power of the spell, dust unsettling from its previous resting spots and drifting to the ground.

A wave of acid shot out of Voldemort's wand right at Harry. The teen in question disappeared with a pop, and was replaced by a royal eagle, which with one powerful flap of its wings, soared above the acid. Changing back in midair, Harry shot several powerful Explosion Hexes at the ground before changing into his royal eagle form again and taking off.

He flew through the large hole in the ceiling before landing on the roof. Changing back, he peered through the hole only to see, to his shock, Voldemort flying up to him. Flying because the bastard had huge leathery wings sticking out of his back.

Harry scrambled over to one of the high spires, jumping to the ledge of a window. He landed clumsily, almost losing his balance. Turning around he aimed his wand at the roof of the center of the prison, the one he just abandoned, destroying it with a Latin verb. The rest of the roof broke apart, tumbling to the ground.

The Boy-Who-Lived stared at the scene, hope bubbling in his eyes. However, that hope was quickly squashed when Voldemort shot out of the wreckage, battered and bruised but still alright.

With a roar of anger, Voldemort sent a beam of black light rocketing at the spire Harry was perched on. The beam of magic slammed into the middle of the spire, causing it to shake upon impacting. With a loud groan, the spire started to collapse in on itself. Harry jumped from the window ledge he was sitting on, changing into his avian form and launched himself into the air. Voldemort gave chase, shooting spells at the magical bird.

With graceful movements, Harry avoided the spells, weaving in between the beams of light. His wings flapping quickly, Harry knew he needed to either get away or find a way to level the playing field. He was laready cursing himself for leaving behind that ruddy Cleansweep. It may not have been his Firebolt, but at least it was something. However, he knew the way to level the playing field. Concentrating hard, Harry, even as a bird, cast a silent spell.

It was another few minutes of dodging curses before Harry's spell showed their affects. Shooting at the flying two was Harry's prized Firebolt. It rocketed toward Harry, who changed back into his human form and dropped down onto the broom's shaft. Barely even thinking of it, he shot forward, spells flying pass the area he just occupied.

Swerving around, Harry zig-zagged between Voldemort's spells, launching his own at the Dark Lord. While Voldemort may have had wings, Harry Potter was one of the best to ever ride a broom. Almost laughing at the exhilaration he felt, Harry corkscrewed over a trio of Killing Curses, shooting Bone Breakers in return.

Voldemort cursed at the turn of events. While he outmatched Potter greatly in terms of magical power, Potter looked like he was born on a broom. None of his spells were even close to hitting the teen, who expertly dodged everything he threw at him. Voldemort was not only was wasting magical energy trying to take down the brat and to defend against the spells thrown at him but he was physically tiring due to all the flying he was doing. At this rate he would collapse long before the brat did.

"You're lucky this moved to the skies Potter" Voldemort hissed loudly.

"Come on Riddle. Tell me you don't want to play anymore because I have the advantage now. It was such a fun game" Harry called back, a grin on his face.

"You won't be laughing next time we meet Potter. Remember, you won't always have your broom on you. Then how will you win?" Voldemort spat.

With a sharp crack Voldemort disappeared, leaving Harry sitting on his broom by himself. He kept his senses alert, in case Voldemort tried reappearing near him, but the Dark Lord had truly retreated. He sat up there for a bit, just sitting on his broom as he gazed at the destroyed prison far below him, contemplating what was to come.

* * *

_Encyclopedia of Spells I Will Be Using But Are Not Used in Canon. _

_It is not much but hopefully I'll add maybe a dozen or two more to both categories. _

_C- Color: At least all the colors I know of. Sometimes two spells can be the same color, though hopefully this is rare. _

_F-Form: Ray, jet, beam and shaft are basically all the same thing, just different ways of saying it _

_M-Movement: only described in those that have a noticeable movement _

_Spells The Have Incantations _

_Abscido-small extremely hot sharp metal disk flies out of the wand. Minor Dark Arts(C:Bright red and/or orange F:metal disk)_

_Acuo-Causes sharp pain in area it hits Minor Dark Art (C:brown F: beam of light) _

_Adgluti Coniveo- Sticking charm that glues someone's eyes shut (C:pink F: thin jet of light)_

_Ampeto- Blasting curse. (C:? F: beam of light)_

_Batoack**- **makes the target feel as though they are being punched all over; if cast by a very powerful person can leave bruises or break bones._

_Bussato Fuori- Causes target to go blind for thirty seconds (C: Indigo F: shaft of light)_

_Ciaitier- A spell that is so pure demons can't stand it. (C: White F: beam of light)_

_Chute- Minor stunning spell, only lasting for twenty minutes (C:Yellow F: beam of light M: jabbing your wand in front of you)_

_Circum Linngua -Cuts out targets tongue Major Dark Arts (C:greenish-blue F:shaft of light)_

_Confringo- Breaks every bone it hits Middle Dark Arts (C: light gray F: thin jet of light)_

_Cuor Coniv- Causes target's eyes to start bleeding Middle Dark Arts (C: sickly green F:shaft of light)_

_Delecta Immani-Causes target to feel immense sexual pleasure (C: pink and red swirls F:jet of light) _

_Diffringo- Shatters every bone it hits Major Dark Arts (C: dark gray F: thick jet of light) _

_Douleur Pied- Causes a stinging pain in the persons foot (C: light gray F: shaft of light)_

_Electrify- shocks person severely Minor Dark Arts(C: white F: bolt) _

_Expello- powerful blasting charm, this one can only be blocked by shields that offer physical protection, not magical (C: violet F: beam of light)_

_Flamen- powerful blasting charm. (C: off white F: jet of light)_

_Flavilla- when the sparks collide with human skin the spark cause the skin to boil. Border line Dark Arts. (C: silver F: sparks) _

_Flipendo- Knock back jinx, throws target ten feet back_

_Geàr Mór Tonn- Leaves large gashes in whatever it hits (C: pale green F: wave of magic)_

_Inflatus- multiple powerful blasting charm (C: navy F: several ray of light) _

_Kugelzauberei- High level Piercing Hex creates a hole the size of a snitch Borderline Dark Arts (C: silver F: thin jet of light)_

_Laisser Tomber- An invisible force lifts target ten feet into the air before dropping them.(C: sage F: small beam of light) _

_Leve Escudos- destroys shields (C: light blue F: wave of light)_

_Linjua- Powerful explosion hex only mages can cast (C: green and blue F: two jets of light that spiral around each other)_

_Lugo- Makes target feel like they are being stabbed all over by pins. (C: red F: beam of light)_

_Meharius- make target feel like their being stabbed where spell hit (C? F: flat beam of light) _

_Muskel Desido-Causes any muscle it hits to deteriorate (C: brown F:long beam of light) _

_Peelsotog- makes target go into deep sleep (C: blue F: mist)_

_Pesante- Like Flipendo except targets feel like they are being punched in the stomach (C: hot pink F: jet of light)_

_Potente Multiplo Stupefy- fires seven stunners (C: bright red F: several beams of light) _

_Praerod Lupus- beam of light that takes the shape of a wolfs mouth. Whatever it hits is like it being bit by a wolf Minor Dark Arts (C:azure F: beam of light shaped like a wolf's mouth)_

_Saigner Nez- makes the targets nose bleed (C: crimson F: ray of light)_

_Recutio-shield that rebounds spells back at caster (C:indigo F: square light)_

_Retexo-shield that can reflect most spells (C: depends on caster F: square shield of light)_

_Sevanouir- causes target to faint (C: maroon F: jet of light)_

_Spiculumi Argentum- causes 20 short beams of light to shoot out of your wand at your opponent. Causes area where hit to be temporarily paralyzed (C: silver F: darts of magic)_

_Vegg- shield that blocks physical attacks (C: transparent purple F: dome of light)_

_Vertiges- causes the target to become dizzy. (C: mud-ish brown F: thin beam of light) _

_Vestigia Retrorsum- heals cuts and bruises._

_Volare Indietro- An invisible force pushes the target backwards. (C: pink F: shaft of light) _

_Zauberauw- releases a beam of raw, powerful magic (C: depends on wizard F: huge ray of light) _

_Unknown- Useful spell when underwater. Burns victim severely. (C: red F: a trio of bubbles the size of one's fist)_

_Unknown- Ancient Egyptian shield that envelops the body, very strong (C: gold F: magic cast that surrounds the body)_

_Unknown- Powerful Latin blasting spell (C: silver F: cyclone of light)_

_Silent Spells_

_Ador Funis- Ropes that fall form the sky and bind whatever is in it's circumference (F: ropes M: wave wand in a circular motion above one's head) _

_Adnecto- flames that wraps around whatever it is aimed at (C:purple F: flames M: slashing movement from high right to low left) _

_Adnecto Rudens- A rope that wraps around the first thing it touches. (C: purple F: flaming rope M: slashing movement from low left to high right) _

_Cogitatio Ter Defigos- Created by Harry there are three kinds of this spell. To make them different ones has to put much thought into it.(M: making an 'X' in the air with your wand then jabbing your wand forward where the center of the 'X' is) One causes a throbbing pain where ever it hits (C: black F: Giant 'X') One knocks out who ever it hits (C: white F: Giant 'X') One blast whoever it hits (C: orange F: Giant 'X')_

_Malleus- like hitting someone with mallet (C: orange F: jet of light M: flick of the wrist)_

_Scutica- A whip (C: red F:whip like light M: bring wand arm over heart and then fling it out in front of you)_

_Unknown- Two strands of magic that flip through the air, advance Cutting Charm (C: maroon F: sickles of light)_

_Unknown- Circular shield the size of a garbage lid that defends against physical attacks. (C: gray F: cone of magic, with the circular bottom acting as the shield)_

_Unknown- Powerful Piercing Hex. Like bullets but slower moving. (C: yellow F: tiny darts of magic)_


	6. Battle In the Lion's Den

Chapter 5 Battle In the Lion's Den

The old man hobbled down Diagon Alley, going as quick as his limp would allow him. Death Eaters patrolled the alley, their eerily black robes standing out amongst the crowd.

Laughing and jeering could be heard as one group of Death Eaters shoved around a muggle-born, taunting the wizard. One of them punched the muggle-born in his gut, sending him sprawling to the ground. With a laugh the lead Death Eater bent down, picking up the muggle-borns fallen wand.

"Is this your wand?" the man taunted. "Think you deserve this do you? You don't deserve to be in our society mudblood!" With a quick movement of his hands the Death Eater snapped the wand in two.

The muggle-born wizard cried out as his broken wand was thrown at him. The other citizens in the alley kept their heads down. As if glancing at what was happening would draw the Death Eaters attention to them.

Things had quickly deteriorated. While Voldemort accepted muggle-borns into his ranks, that didn't mean they were treated any better in this new society. In fact, they were treated worse. Muggle-borns weren't allowed to hold positions of authority in the Ministry. They were given the bottom of the barrel, with no hopes of promotion. If a muggle-born owned a shop, it was taken from them and given to a pureblood who deserved it. If a muggle-born wanted to marry, it was only with a muggle-born; not a half-blood, not a pureblood and certainly not a muggle.

Except now muggle-borns are known as mudbloods. If you were a muggle-born who joined Voldemort's ranks then you were known as a muggle-born; and you could only join Voldemort's ranks by being a Death Eater. It didn't mean much, but it meant you were treated a little better then common mudbloods and you were allowed to marry half-bloods.

Half-bloods were treated better because they had at least one wizarding parent. Or a pureblooded parent marrying a muggle-born, like Harry Potter was thought to be. Half-bloods were allowed to marry between themselves, or a pureblood, if the purebloods family thought you worthy. Half-bloods were also allowed to move up far in the Ministry, as long as they proved their loyalty to the Dark Lord. Of course they weren't allowed high ranking jobs like heads of departments, because those were reserved for purebloods.

If you were a pureblood you were allowed the highest of careers, without even meeting the jobs requirements. You owned stores because only purebloods were worthy enough to own stores. If you were young and skilled enough you were offered a place in the Shadow Soldiers. If your family wasn't powerful or rich, and you couldn't get a job anywhere, you joined the Death Eaters. There you were filled with hopes of moving up in the ranks to become like Dolohov and Rookwood, two prominent leaders in the Death Eater ranks, and pureblood society.

If you were powerful enough and loyal enough, you were given the status of Lord. Lord Ferdinand Gibbons. Lord Antonin Dolohov. Lord Augustus Rookwood. Lord Peter Pettigrew. Lord Severus Snape. Lord Amycus Carrows. Lady Alecto Carrows. Lord Draco Malfoy. Lord Merrick Mulciber. Lord Walden MacNair. Lord Rodolphus Lestrange. Lord Theodore Nott Senior.

If you were the most powerful and most loyal, you were given the status of Grand Lord. Each Grand Lord was given a country to rule over. (England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland.) Grand Lady Ginevra Weasley was Wales. Grand Lord Dragon was Ireland. Grand Lord Reaper was England. Grand Lord Marcel Aiton was Scotland. The Grand Lords were second in command to Voldemort. Voldemort was the new Emperor of the Magical Empire of the United Kingdom. His Grand Lords were the governors in charge of each country. Each Grand Lord was in charge of three different Lords.

If something important happened in one of the countries, it would be reported to its respective departments. The workers at those departments would then relay it to their heads. If it was viewed important enough, it would then be reported to one of the Lords. If one of the Lords viewed it vital, they would pass it on to their Grand Lord. If the Grand Lord thought it should be brought to his attention they would present it to Voldemort. That was how the Empire worked.

And in order to retain that Empire Death Eaters and Shadow Soldiers were trained constantly. Dueling, wards, tactics, offensive spells, defensive spells, sword fighting and even hand-to-hand combat. They were being equipped with as many weapons as the Empire could get their hands on. New equipment was constantly being created and produced.

Voldemort had his eyes on Iceland. It was rumor that he was going to declare war against the small island country to the north any day now. He already had spies everywhere, trying to sniff out the League of the Phoenix, but without knowing where they were he couldn't do much about them. Eight thousand of the United Kingdom's population disappeared, with no traces of fleeing the country; unlike the other four thousand who disappeared and were tracked to the various countries against Voldemort (America, France, Canada, Australia, etc). This meant the League had a solid chunk in its resistance, and could cause havoc if not taken care of.

Gringotts had been reopened. Voldemort had negotiated a treaty with the Goblins in order to get the bank open and money back into the economy. This of course put strain on Harry's alliance with the Goblins. They now had duties to both sides of the war, and it would be a battle of diplomacy on both Harry and Voldemort's part to woo the goblins.

However, to the old man with the limp and senile smile on his face, none of it seemed to matter. He limped his way into the apothecary, humming a tune as he went.

"How can I help you old man?" the apothecary owner asked rudely.

"I'd like to buy your entire stock!" the old man said.

"Quit playing with me and get out of my store" the owner snapped.

"I promise you I'm not playing," assured the crazy old man.

"Do you have any idea how much that would cost?" the owner questioned.

"Not really, but lets say I offer you five million galleons and we call it a deal and I want the ingredients you got in the back as well"

The owner gaped at the old man before closing his jaw. "I told you to stop playing games old man now get out of my store!" the owner withdrew his wand, aiming it at the reason for his anger.

The old man straightened up, all signs of his limp gone. The senile look on his face disappeared and his facial expression hardened. "Listen to me you stupid fuck. I could rob you blind in a heartbeat and you wouldn't be able to stop me. I'm trying to be nice by offering to pay you more then these ingredients are worth. I'm giving you till the count of ten to make up your mind."

The owner stared at the little old man in disbelief. He waved his wand, intending to blast the old man out of his shop but never got through with the movements. Instead he found himself immobile and staring into the old man's eyes, which for the first time he noticed were a startling green.

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne, deep within the Ministry. He would have preferred to have his throne set up in the Department of Mysteries but the Unspeakables were somehow still alive down there and the wards upon that section were still running strong. 

"My lord." Reaper bowed low, showing his respect for the man in front of him. "An apothecary owner in Diagon Alley just reported being robbed of his entire stock."

"I don't see how that has to do with me" Voldemort hissed out.

"He was robbed by Potter sir" the man replied. "Disguised as an old man Potter walked into the man's shop and robbed him blind!"

The Dark Emperor's eyes narrowed and a hiss escaped his lips. "How did he know it was Potter?"

"The eyes sir. Startling green eyes that glowed with power. That and the fact that the old man managed to literally freeze the man in his place without a wand. The power behind that only a few can achieve" Reaper stated.

Voldemort was about to answer, but stopped as the Dragon rushed into the room.

"My lord!" the man all but shouted. "We have the location of a League base"

"What?" Voldemort sat up straighter and stared at the Asian man in front of him.

"A fortress in the mountains of northern Ireland my lord. According to my informant it houses around 800 Wild Elves and Light Troopers. Heavily warded." the Dragon stated quickly.

"Then gather your forces Dragon. You will attack it tomorrow. Send some scouts to get as much information as possible. I want that fortress destroyed" Voldemort hissed.

* * *

"Hello Harry" 

Harry looked up, blinking in surprise at the person who stood in front of him. "Cho?" he questioned stupidly. "What are you doing here in Paris?"

Cho had grown up. She was still pretty, very pretty. Now though her body had filled out more, giving her a curvy figure. She was also taller, though still almost a head shorter then Harry.

"I've decided to take a vacation." Cho answered, giving Harry her best smile.

"That's great. I'm doing the same. Staying in Stupefy Suites actually" Harry answered. He owned the hotel chain, so his stay was free.

"Do you mind showing me your room?" Cho asked. Harry nodded quickly after seeing the look on her face.

It was almost two hours later that the two exited Harry's hotel room. Cho adjusted her outfit, smoothing out the wrinkles. Harry just stood there clad in his boxers.

"We'll have to do this again" Cho said. "Owl me"

* * *

"Voldemort is going to be attacking the Lion's Den tomorrow." Harry stated to the Golden Knights. "He's sending in his Irish troops, with two platoons of Dark Elves to back them up" 

"Did you alert Gavin?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I sent him a message twenty minutes ago. I've already sent the Knight Bus there with some more men and some weapons. He'll call us when Voldemort's forces arrive." Harry surveyed those around him. "Anyone else have something they'd like to add?"

"Actually Harry, Kevin and I have finally created a new way to travel" Hermione stated.

Harry leaned forward in interest, his face curious. "Go on"

"Well we've created several prototypes of different ways. We've even tried replicating the Zabini teleporting powers. Sorry about all the prodding Blaise" Blaise just scowled as she rubbed her arms as if soothing a painful bruise. "We've finally created something we like to call a Cullis Gate."

"A Cullis Gate is a stone floor, circular in shape. It has three pillars of stones that arc toward the center. The entire thing is covered in runes. In order to use a Cullis Gate you need a pendant we created." Kevin explained.

"You just think real hard of which Cullis Gate you want to arrive at, and your there! The pendant is magically attached to each one of the gates, so it wants to be near them. Your thoughts give the pendants the permission it needs to travel to the gates, and in the process the pendant takes you with it." Hermione finished.

The entire grouping of Golden Knights mulled over the new information. It would help them retreat from battles. No more getting pounded by Death Eaters as you escaped on brooms, or slaughtered by Shadow Soldiers as you waited for the Knight Bus to make its runs.

"I want you to make as many pendants as you can. We'll need them in case the battle doesn't go well and we need to evacuate the troops. Set up a Cullis Gate right outside the gates, a large as you can make it." Harry ordered.

"Is that all?" The green-eyed teen surveyed the room around him.

"Not all" Fred said standing up.

"Not all, at all Harry" George added as he too stood.

"Thanks to my ever wonderful brother here"

"And my outstanding brother here"

"We've managed to create"

"A shield that will be able to withstand"

"Attacks from an artillery staff"

Harry stared at the two in surprise. "Explain. And none of that creepy finishing each other's sentences"

"You see Harry" they both spoke in perfect unison. "With our recent findings of two rare blood rubies, we finally had in our hands, a gem powerful enough to hold magic beyond even your capabilities. A few runes here and there, courtesy of our dear older brother Bill, along with almost a month of puring our entire departments magical energy in, and we managed to create the strongest magical shield in existence. While physical objects can pass through it, anything that is made up mostly of magic can't. The great thing about it is, if it does taking a pounding bad enough where the shield starts to drop, you can just start pouring your magic in again and its right as rain!"

"Wow. That was creepy" Terry said loudly when the twins were done speaking. "Do you guys practice that when no one is around?"

The twins just shot him a glare before focusing back on Harry. The teen in question was staring at them with something akin to pride on his face.

"I'm going to send you two and Bill over to the Lion's Den as soon as possible. Get one of those shields set up around the entire fortress. This can nullify their Artillery Staffs. Blaise inform our spy to tell Voldemort of our new invention. This way his forces will get a clue and won't waste our time trying to bring the shield down" Harry, for once, was looking forward to a battle.

The Golden Knights left the room, filing out by ones and twos. When they all left, it was just Harry, sitting by himself. Contemplating the battle to come, he was interrupted from his thoughts by the entering of two people.

His apprentice and a dead Golden Knight's younger brother stood in front of him. Both had looks of absolute seriousness on their faces.

"Brea. Dennis" Harry said, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"We want to join the Golden Knights" Brea said.

"Right. What makes you guys think your cut out to be Knights?" Harry asked.

"I've been training since Colin was killed" Dennis stated. "Not only am I in better shape then Colin was when he joined, but I'm more magically powerful then he is"

Harry had to admit. While Colin was a thin kid with wiry strength and average height, Dennis was about five feet ten inches with an athletic build. And he was still growing. The magical power part though was nothing to brag about. Colin was only a High Wizard, but had good stamina, he was quick and was one of the best at dodging spells. That was why Colin was a Knight.

"Don't ask me that question" Brea snapped upon Harry's questioning look. "You know of my power."

"Magically you are quite powerful, though you still lack full control. Physically on the other hand you are lacking severely." Harry replied. "I'll tell you what. Dennis come back to me at the beginning of your seventh year. I know that is two years away but when the Knights were first created the war wasn't at this level. We were able to get away with being Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years because the battles weren't this brutal. By the time they did escalate we had the training necessary to fight the more brutal fights. Continue your training both physically and magically and I'll take you in. Until then, if you really want to be involved in this war, ask Dumbledore if you could create a student militia or something to that affect to guard the school. Take the best students in the Advance Combat classes and get them some dueling robes and get them organized. The old man will probably say no, but you never know."

Colin nodded his head, his disappointment evident on his face. The teen walked out of the room, his shoulders slumped. That left Harry with Brea, who wouldn't be placated so easily.

"You know I can do it" Brea exclaimed angrily.

"Do I Brea? You still haven't fully mastered Occlumency. Just the other day you destroyed my desk because you couldn't master a spell and got angry. Master Occlumency. Tame your emotions. Get in batter shape. Once you can tame your emotions you can start training with the Light Troopers. Once I think your ready, I'll bring you into Knight training."

"Fine" Brea spun on her heel and left the room.

* * *

The Golden Knights arrived in a flash of light, their gold and white forms an impressive sight. Gavin Lewellyn, Gildrahand, Haldamir (leader of the Glowleaf elves), Fred, George and Lessien all waited for them. 

"Have they arrived yet?" Harry asked quickly.

"Just arrived. Twenty Battle Trolls. Six hundred Shadow Soldiers. Two thousand Death Eaters. Eight hundred Dark Elves. Six artillery staffs." Gavin stated.

Harry whistled at those numbers. They had three hundred Light Troopers, five hundred Wild Elves, one hundred Sparks, forty six Knight, and eight magical chainguns. Luckily they could negate those artillery staffs and even the odds

"Civilians?" Harry asked.

"Ushered into a safe room inside the cliff."

"Kevin, take a batch of the pendants and give them to the civilians to hand out. I want the rest of you Knights doing the same with the fighters" Harry ordered.

He held out the six extras he had on him. Fred and George were the only ones who didn't look lost at the sight of them. "These are our new mode of transportation. Just concentrate real hard on the pendant and of your destination, which in this case will be Potter Manor. The pendant will bring you there" Harry explained.

As the group took their pendants and put them on, Harry made his way to the front of the fortress. The shield, which was a bright blue in color and looked to be made out of goo, the twins had made not only encompassed the entire fortress put stretched out as far as a normal person could shoot a spell. This meant when Voldemort's forces realized they wouldn't be able to break the shield and they started to march on the fortress, the defenders would be able to rain spells down upon them as soon as they entered the shield perimeter.

Gavin, Gildrahand and Haldamir had put the Wild Elves on the outer wall. The Light Troopers lined the inner wall and the Sparks waited in front of the main gate. The magical chain guns were spaced out with six on the outer wall and two on the inner wall.

"Chainguns?" Harry questioned.

"Three explosion hexes, two cutters, two bludgeoners and a piercer. Plus enough backup wands to keep them going for six hours" Gavin explained.

"Right. Spread the Golden Knights as you see fit. I'll be on the outer wall" Harry said, relinquishing his command to the man who knew more about this fortress then he did.

"Are you sure sir? You know their abilities better then I do" Gavin replied, uncertain.

"I do, but you know this fortress's weak spots better then I do" Harry responded. He didn't give Gavin a chance to reply, walking up one of the set of steps and onto the outer wall.

The buildings that lined the long courtyard between the inner and outer walls were empty. Some had suggested using them as cover if the enemy forces got pass the outer wall. That was declined because it would be easy to become trapped in them, leaving you vulnerable to be overrun by your enemies.

The sound of large drops of water dripping into a puddle started to sound at random intervals. Looking up, Harry realized that was the balls of magic from the artillery staff slamming into the Weasley twins' shield.

It was better then the loud gong sounds they got from the other shields they used. It was actually kind of soothing. Almost an hour of it put Harry in a peaceful mood. Sure his legs were starting to get soar, but at least he wasn't fighting to the death...yet.

"I've think they've wizened up" Ron stated.

Harry looked at his best friend curiously, only to see him nod to Voldemort's Irish troops. The large army had started to move forward. Some of them seemed to be carrying brooms, but those wouldn't work. It was a no-fly zone, and it stretched for five miles in every direction. Even for avian creatures, who were knocked of course by the wards.

The Battle Trolls were the first ones to enter the shields perimeter. They held their large shield in front of them, to stop the bombardment of spells they expected to be coming. Behind the trolls marched the Dark Elves, whose close combat skills would be valuable in the fight for the top of the outer wall.

Gavin had ordered the chainguns to hold their fire, because their spells would be useless on the trolls. The Wild Elves, in perfect unison, pulled an arrow from their quiver, set it on the bow, pulled back the string and let loose a hail of arrows. The arrows arced high in the air, before beginning their deadly decent to the ground. The ones that did hit the trolls just bounced off their armor; both magically and physically thick. Most of them were deflected with gust of winds, glowing shields or just a flick of the wand. A few however, found their targets in those who were to slow or to ignorant to defend themselves.

The second and third barrages of arrows from the Wild Elves had the same affect. By the time they were rearing up to fire their fourth barrage, the Battle Trolls had closed a quarter of the distance, and the beginning of the Death Eater formation began its march into the shield. The Wild Elves directed their aim to target the Death Eaters instead of the trolls and Dark Elves, leaving them up to the forty-six Knights that had been staggered on the outer wall.

"Should we go with quick and tiring or drawn-out and time-consuming?" Harry asked Ron.

"I say our first barrage is quick and tiring. Then we focus on drawn-out and time-consuming" Ron answered.

"Good answer. I knew there was a reason I made you my second" Harry responded. He lifted his wand arm and aimed it at the long line of Battle Trolls making their way toward him. "_Zauberauw!_"

His wand buckled as a large beam of gold light shot out of it. It was joined by other large beams of light, each one a different color. The beams of light slammed into various trolls. Harry's jet hit a troll's large shield, the magic surrounding the shield concaving where the golden jet of light was pressing against it. The magic around the shield shattered like glass, and the metal of the shield warped and melted under the power of Harry's spell. The golden beam of light, still in existence, melted a large hole in the troll's shield before slamming into the troll itself.

The magic protecting the troll's armor disintegrated upon impact, and the metal of its chest plate tore itself apart. Finally the golden beam of light hit the flesh of the Battle Troll's chest, charring it black and burning the troll beyond anything ever experienced before. With only a gutter of pain, the troll collapsed to the ground dead.

Since none of the Golden Knights matched Harry in power, it took two, three or sometimes even four combined_ 'Zauberauw_' spells to bring down a Battle Troll. While eleven other trolls collapsed to the ground dead, or severely wounded, that still left eight Battle Trolls for the Dark Elves to try to hide behind. Though it was decidedly a lot harder to hide behind eight instead of twenty.

The chainguns came to life, the Light Troopers manning them cranking them for all they were worth. The spells flew from the magical inventions faster then any human could cast, flying toward the flanks of the Dark Elves.

Harry proceeded to cast a serious of powerful but less effective Explosion Hexes, which peppered a Battle Troll's shield with plumes of smoke and fire. The flanks of the Dark Elves were continuously peppered with hundreds of spells, while the Battle Trolls and their shields took a heavy pounding. The Death Eaters had lost a handful of men, and arrows were constantly raining down upon them.

Outside the shields perimeter stood the Shadow Soldiers, watching as their comrades trekked forward under the heavy barrage. The Dragon was saving them for last. After the outer wall defenders were engaged in close combat with the Dark Elves, it would leave the Shadow Soldiers free to march toward their objective without having to worry about being bombarded by spells and arrows.

The eight trolls reached the walls, their shields no longer protected by magic and littered with scorch marks and heavy dents. The two in the center used their heavy clubs to start beating on the large doors that offered entrance to the compound. The others tried to attack the defenders on the wall, but their reach wasn't long enough to get over the twenty-five foot high wall.

The Dark Elves, who had marched behind the Battle Trolls, pressed themselves against the wall to limit their chances of being shot from the Golden Knights above them. Twenty of the Dark Elves placed a metal platform on the ground and tapped it with their fingers.

The platforms came to life, giving off a bright blue light. The twenty Dark Elves proceeded to step onto the platforms and were launched into the air. With some shock on their faces, the Golden Knights and Wild Elves watched as the twenty Dark Elves came over the top of the battlements and landed in their mist.

Bows were dropped, swords were grabbed and spells were cast. Several of the Dark Knights were able to swing their swords once or twice before they were blasted off the wall by the Knights. More platforms were thrown on the ground, and Dark Elves by the scores began landing on the outer wall.

Withdrawing the sword at his side, Harry deflected the swipe from one Dark Elf, and blasted another with his wand as it was coming over the wall. Sword-to-sword fighting broke out between the Wild Elves and Dark Elves, as the Knights used any weapon they had to prevent more Dark Elves from coming onto the wall.

It was a failed effort though, as they were coming up by the forties every five seconds. It wasn't long before whatever was left of the 800 Dark Elves were on the wall, giving barely any space for fighting.

Harry kept his sword close to his body, afraid of accidentally stabbing one of his allies. He parried a lunge at his stomach, making the Dark Elf eat a 'Reducto' to the face. Elbows and flailing arms constantly slammed into his torso as everyone battled for supremacy.

A large Dark Elf swung his sword wildly, slicing Wild Elves and Dark Elves alike. Harry approached him, deflecting his wild swings with short movements of his sword. Ducking a particularly powerful swing, Harry came up and punched the Dark Elf in the chest, adding his magic to the blow. The Dark Elf was sent flying, landing into the mass of Death Eaters that stood on the ground, waiting for the trolls to break through the main gate.

The Shadow Soldiers had started their march forward, passing through the shield. The Wild Elves and Knights were still fighting the Dark Elves, while the Sparks waited for the trolls to break through the main gate and the Death Eaters to start pouring in. On the inner wall, stood the Light Troopers, as well as two of the chainguns, waiting for someone to curse.

Already the Battle Trolls had destroyed the first set of doors, and were currently beating on the twisted metal of the portcullis. The artillery staffs were being dragged into the shield, and the Shadow Soldiers were half way to the outer wall.

Harry, after defending himself from two rather enthusiastic Dark Elves, noticed the artillery staffs being set up inside the shield. If those things were set up, they could inflict a lot of damage to the inner wall, the keep and the courtyard between the two.

Lifting his wand, he cast a multitude of Explosion Hexes before he was distracted by another Shadow Soldier. The hexes hit one of the staffs, causing it to explode in a mushroom of green energy, consuming the five Death Eaters who had been handling it.

The other five staffs fired, the large balls of green magic starting their arc into the air. Shouts of warning were yelled, as the Sparks and Light Troopers threw up the strongest shields they could. Harry raised his wand and hit one of the balls of magic with a icy blue jet of light. The ball of magic froze up, turning into a hunk of ice. It stopped its arc, becoming dead weight and rocketing toward the ground.

The ball of ice slammed into a group of Death Eaters who weren't suspecting such a thing, crushing them under its weight. A series of spells from several Golden Knights caused another ball of light to explode prematurely, about fifty feet above the ground.

With nothing to stop them, the final three balls of magic slammed into their targets. One of the houses between the inner and outer walls exploded in a flash of green light and flames. Another one hit a spot of the inner wall, killing five Light Troopers and causing the magic on that section of the wall to disintegrate. The final one slammed into the keep, the wards and enchantments upon the stone structure shuddering under the power of the magic.

Harry swept his wand from left to right, banishing a trio of Dark Elves off the battlements. The numbers of Dark Elves on the outer wall had dwindled down to barely fifty and were easily overwhelmed by the remaining Wild Elves and Golden Knights.

"Take the wounded into the keep. Golden Knights take out those Artillery Staffs. The rest of you abandon the outer wall. We'll retreat into the inner courtyard. Tell the Sparks" Harry ordered.

With the last of the Dark Elves being killed, those on the light side who were uninjured began to gather the wounded. Harry and the Golden Knights launched a barrage of curses at the five Artillery Staffs, which were charging up for another shot. However, before they could launch their second volley, the staffs were destroyed in an explosion of green energy.

As the Golden Knights began to retreat from the outer wall, a group of Shadow Soldiers stepped onto the platforms used by the Dark Elves and found themselves standing on the battlements. The three hundred Light Troopers on the inner wall launched a barrage of spells at these Shadow Soldiers, cutting them down under the sheer number of spells.

"I want the chainguns, Wild Elves and Sparks concentrated on the main gate. Light Troopers and Knights focus on the outer wall. You see an Shadow Soldier or Death Eater, you blast them to hell!" Harry shouted.

* * *

The following is a list of creations by both sides of the war. They will be playing important roles in the upcoming chapters and I figured I'd list them all here. Note that some, but not all, have been listed in previous chapters. 

Light Side:

Anti-Portkey Glove: A silk glove that negates the magic of a portkey. If someone is wearing this glove and holding a portkey, then the portkey will not work, even if someone else touches it, or tries to activate it. Creators: Fred and George Weasley.

Magical Grenade: A metal ball with a small gem inside of it. The gem, which had a small crack in it, is used to store the magic of a spell. When activated, a metal spike is jammed into the crack of the gem, causing the gem to shatter and the magic it holds to become unstable. After a few seconds the unbalanced magic is released in a powerful wave of energy, taking the form of the spell the gem is holding. Creators: Fred and George Weasley.

Magical Chaingun: An eight barreled device, which can fire almost 650 spells a minute. Eight gems are used to hold the magic of a spell. Then eight wands are pressed against the gem. While it is spinning, the gems are scraped against a piece of metal, which causes the gems to release a bit of the magic they hold. This magic is focused by the wand, and the wand fires the spells. Creators: Fred and George Weasley.

Battle Staff: A large and thick, coned shaped staff the size of a small child. Runes are carved all along its side, with a large ruby sitting on its top. The users pour their magic into the staff, and upon speaking the incantation "_Revelius_," release a powerful beam of red light. This beam is powerful enough to severely burn skin, flesh and bone. Creators: Fred and George Weasley.

Mega-Magic Shield: Powerful magical shield that prevents anything that is made up mostly of magic to pass through it. These are Blood Rubies carved with Runes and filled to the maximum with magic. The range of this shield can be adjusted, but there is a limit of one square mile. Only two in existence. Creators: Fred and George Weasley.

Absorbing Attack "AA" Rod: Consist of a egg-shaped wooden handle and a large sapphire. The handle is carved with runes that allows the sapphire to absorb magic; ranging from simple house cleaning charms to moderate Explosion Hexes. The sapphire absorbs all this magic, before the wielder releases it (incantation "_Revelo_") in the form of an icy blue jet of light. This beam of light has the same effect as the red beam released by the Battle Staff, but at a quarter of its power. Creators: Fred and George Weasley.

Pointer Spell: An extremely small beam of red light, similar to a laser pointer, shows the caster what they are aiming at. When a spell is cast, it will go exactly where that beam of light is pointing. Useful for long distance casting, such as assassinations. Creator: Terry Boot.

Cullis Gates: Newest form of transportation. Someone who is wearing a Cullis Pendant, can use the pendant, along with a lot of concentration, to travel to Cullis Gates set up at various locations. The Cullis Gates are magically attached to the pendants, and when a person thinks real hard about the gate they want to go to, the Cullis Pendant uses its connection to bring the wearer there. Creators: Hermione Granger and Kevin Entwhistle.

Magical Kevlar: Much like muggle kevlar, this type is magically resilient. It can hold up against low to moderate powered spells. Includes vests, gauntlets, boots and thigh guards. Creator: The Korean Warlock Assembly.

Magical Saber: Beam of pure magic that acts much like a Light saber from Star Wars. A metal handle contains a gem. The gem concentrates the magic poured into it into a shaft of light, roughly two feet long, thanks to runes carved into the gems surface. Can only last for two hours at most, and takes several hours to recharge the gem. Creator: The Magical Government of Iceland.

Multi-Goggles: Similar to Quidditch goggles in looks. At the slightest thought it can shows its wearer their surroundings in night vision and infrared, as well as dimming the brightness, allowing its wearer to see through solid objects and showing the magical aurour of people, creatures and objects. Creator: The United Magical Republic of the United States.

Dark Side: (note all Dark Side inventions are created by random Death Eaters who I don't feel like listing)

Artillery Staff: Large green staff, the size of a tree, with a green crystal at one end. Uses carved runes to draw magic from its wielders, and concentrates it into a single ball of deadly magic. The range of the weapon depends upon the angle it is to the ground. Farthest it can shoot is a little over one mile at a forty-five degree angle.

Ward Cannon: A large piece of stone covered in runes, about ten feet tall and four feet in diameter, with a gigantic crystal at its end. Sits on four wheels and pulled by Trolls because it weighs over a ton. Death Eaters poured their magic into the stone and when released, through the crystal in a concentrated beam, it would destroy wards. Lets out a blinding flash of light every time used, and a loud boom when the energy slams into the wards but strong enough to tear down powerful wards like the ones at Hogwarts. Estimated to take six hours to bring down wards of Hogwarts, rather then the few weeks it would take Curse Breakers to unravel the wards.

Magic Detector: A piece of parchment with runes written along its edge. Can detect magic used in a two-mile radius, going as far back as recording signatures from two weeks ago. List how long ago the magic was cast, how far away it was cast, and whether it was a magical object, magical creature or a spell.

Ultra Explosion Hex: A group of witches and wizards pool their magic in a ball of energy (size depends on how many people, how powerful they are and how long they pool their magic). The ball is then shot forward toward its target. The destruction of this spell various on the size of the ball, but at its most powerful it is compared to the power of the Artillery Staff.

Elemental Staffs: Five foot long staffs that attack with the power of the elements rather then magic. A white staff (Air Staff) fires strong blast of wind. A blue staff (Water Staff) fires jet of water. A red staff (Fire Staff) fires spout of flames. A green staff (Earth Staff) fires large rocks. A yellow staff (Electric Staff) fires bolt of electricity. (Warning do not use Electric Staff against Harry Potter)

Magical Bo: Like a normal Bo staff, the Magical Bo is 1.8 meters long and not very thick. Runes are carved along its frame to make the wood stronger. At both ends of the staff, a concentration of magic is gathered. This magic gives the ends of the staff more power, as well as the ability to burn those it hits.

Incapacitation Baton: Used by Death Eaters to 'peacefully' subdue unruly citizens. A thick cushioned handle gives way to a thin shaft. The shaft is surrounded by circular rings of glowing purple magic. When hit by this weapon, the recipient has an unstoppable urge to puke and is sapped of most of their energy, leaving them weak and despondent.

Trick Secret Keeper Charm: If the general location of an area under the Fidelius is known, this spell can allow the caster to see the area under the Fidelius Charm. This negates their need to get the secret from the Secret Keeper, and takes away the biggest advantage of the Fidelius Charm.


	7. Evening the Playing Field

Chapter 6 Evening the Playing Field

October 9th, 1998. One month after the attack on Lion's Den.

Iceland was defended well. With the help of Dumbledore, Iceland had set up wards that prevented all inbound international portkeys and apparitions. They were strong enough to stop Voldemort from ripping through them like he had last time. Icelandic Aurors patrolled the air on dragons and the sea was protected by Krakens and Sea Serpents, whose minds had been warped to willingly serve the Magical Government of Iceland. Icelandic Auror recruitment had increased, with two hundred fresh recruits finishing training in another two months.

While his army was almost two hundred times the numbers that would be defending Iceland (500 Aurors including the fresh recruits), Voldemort wasn't a fool. The United Kingdom army alone would suffer heavy casualties attacking Iceland. The Dragons and sea creatures would cause heavy casualties to his troops during the transportation to the smaller island. The League of the Phoenix members scattered throughout Scotland, Wales, Ireland and Britain would probably decide to join the fight, shortening his numeral advantage. He also had to deal with the fact that he couldn't send all his troops in case Potter and Dumbledore used the attack on Iceland as the perfect time to lead some attacks of their own. He knew he was looking at anywhere from ten to thirty percent casualties.

With France mobilizing to the south and America and Canada prepping themselves for war, he couldn't risk losing that much of his army. He could get his allied countries of Austria, Bulgaria, Romania and Russia to send aid but the movements of their troops would alert Germany, Italy, Poland, France and Spain to his goals, and might provoke the countries into an attack.

That damn attack on the League base in northern Ireland had depleted him of some much needed men. Watching the battle in his pensieve, he agreed with Dragon's assessment that the fortress couldn't be taking with what he had remaining, espcially after the Artillery Staffs were destroyed. Whether they tried to rush through the main gates, or they tried going over the battlements his men were cut down in large numbers. 60 Shadow Soldiers. 200 Death Eaters. 800 Dark Elves. 17 Battle Trolls. 6 Artillery Staffs. For what? 350 Wild Elves and a handful of Light Troopers? It was pathetic.

Another option was asking the Dark Elves, Nglaugos, Tylashians and Vampires for troops. However, the Dark Elves weren't happy about the slaughter of 800 of their troops for the futile assault on the Phoenix base in northern Ireland, not to mention they were the main guard of his portal. The Vampires had most of their fighters in Turkey, where they were staging a revolt, the second one in four years, and the eleventh one in Turkish history. The Nglaugos were already involved in an intense battle with the Dwarves; which had been going on for the past four weeks. The Tylashians would be a good option, especially if they were equipped with Elemental Staffs and Magical Bo Staffs to make up for their lack of magic; though they would be extremely vulnerable to the dragons.

While the Tylashians seemed like the wisest answer, if they suffered heavy casualties before the battle even began, that could put a huge strain on his alliance with them. If he asked the Vampires and Nglaugos to pull troops from their own battles to help with his, it would make it seem like he was better then them, and even though he was, he couldn't let them think that. And if they did pull some of their troops to help him, and wound up losing their battles because of the shortage of troops, well that would put a huge strain on those alliances as well. He wasn't even going to think about asking the Dark Elves, because a lot more then eight hundred are going to die during this battle, and his relationship with them was already tight.

That left him with two options. The first was to forget about the attack altogether and focus his attention elsewhere. If he did do that, he'd probably split his focus between the League of the Phoenix and an attack on either Germany, Poland or France. With the Trick Secret Keeper Charm he could hunt out League hideouts, and he already had a good idea that Godric's Hollow was one of them. An attack on the continent would be easy as well, especially if he attacked Poland because Russia, Austria Romania and Bulgaria would be able to send troops before Germany, Italy and Poland had any idea what was going on.

His second option was to increase the size of his army. And not just the easily killed Death Eaters either. He had an ancient text which spoke of a cavern in Antarctica where the rift between the human and demon worlds was the thinnest. A Dark Wizard almost a hundred years ago had gone there to get a demon army. No one had heard from the wizard again and most assumed he died on his journey. If he was to succeed, and get a demon army, then he could crush Iceland and Poland at the same time.

Hmmmm. Who said if he forgot about the attack on Iceland he would only have to follow one of the two options.

Voldemort observed the four men in front of him. They stood there, backs straight and faces blank. They had no personality, no ability to truly think for themselves. They knew enough to survive and that was it. Their minds had been stripped and they knew only two things, to completely obey Voldemort and to keep themselves alive, unless ordered otherwise by Voldemort.

Each one wore dark silver war robes that left enough room for them to move freely. In their hands they clutched obsidian staffs with large diamonds crackling with black magic sitting on their tips.

"Send for Wormtail! I have a job for him!" Voldemort called to one of his guards.

* * *

Harry sat on the ground of the Quidditch Pitch at Potter Manor, watching as a black dog chased after a toddler on a toy broomstick. The broomstick only hovered enough of the ground so that James' chubby feet brushed the tips of the grass. His son was giggling madly, whether because of the broom he was riding, or the dog chasing him barking madly, Harry didn't know. His son was happy though, and that was all that mattered. 

Ron was sitting down next to him, a frown on his face. Dozens of scrolls were littered on the ground around them, listing important information for the war. Rarely could you find the two without some type of important information taking up their thoughts.

"We are going to need more Knights" Ron said, studying a particular peace of paper. "We've already suffered fourteen casualties. And the other Knights combined have lost fifty-nine men and women. That's a ten percent decrease in Knight numbers and almost twenty-five percent decrease for us alone."

"Well, I promised Dennis I'd accept him in two years, if the war is still going on. Brea has been working hard to master Occlumency and get in shape. If she isn't meditating she is in the gym. I'm giving her two more months before I move her up to Light Trooper training. After that another two more before she can join us" Harry stated, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That still isn't enough. We are going to need to do some major scouting." Ron said.

"I'll tell the Dragons to do some recruiting." Harry responded. "As for us, well I do have some options in mind. Lessien for one would be a good choice. I know she is an Wild Elf, but she is great with a bow, knows how to use a sword and good enough with magic to give your average Shadow Soldier a run for their money. Her physical stamina and endurance will also serve her well. I wouldn't pit her against the elite Shadow Soldiers, or even more then three average ones in a magical duel though."

Harry topped and pondered whether to bring up the next person. "We could also look at Fleur"

"Fleur!? As in Fleur Delacour, Bill's girlfriend Fleur?" Ron interrupted.

"Er...yeah. She's competent, or else she wouldn't have been in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Her veela charm gives her an advantage over male opponents. Her transformation into her avian form is an advantage because she becomes resistant to moderate level magics, plus she flies and hurl fireballs! I've seen her duel and she's good, she just needs to work on the physical aspect to become great."

"That's two" Ron said, clearly not impressed by the number.

"I was also thinking of Marcus Belby and Melinda Bobbins. Marcus is a year below us. Ravenclaw. His Uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion and he takes after him in potion making. Top of his class in Charms, third best in Defense Against the Dark Arts and right behind our Golden Knights in the seventh year Advance Combat classes. Kurt tells me he is a great dueler, and knows a little bit about boxing.

"Melinda's family own a large chain of apothecaries, no not the one I robbed. Is a year below us in Hufflepuff. Fourth best in Transfiguration. Seventh best in Charms. Right behind our Golden Knights and Marcus in seventh year Advance Combat classes. Kurt tells me she may not be very powerful but makes up for it with her creativity" Harry explained.

"That's four, unless you want to count Brea then that's five" Ron stated.

"Lessien is probably the only one who could join us right away. And that's only if Gildrahand lets her. I don't think he likes me. The rest need more training before they can join us. Fleur I'd give a month. Melinda and Marcus I give two months. Brea I'd give four months"

"If they accept" Ron reminded him.

Harry frowned at that. "If they accept" he repeated.

Harry watched his son and Sirius absentmindedly and noticed that the son had started to set. One thought kept racing around in his head. It had been the most prominent thought in his mind since December 1997, when he had lost his arm and the Ministry had been brutally crushed. Somehow Voldemort had become stronger then him. A lot stronger. While before Harry's power was only a few levels lower then Voldemort's, now he was out of his league by almost forty levels.

Dumbledore had told him of a way to level the playing field. Twice he had mentioned the secret Harry needed to reach Voldemort in power. The locked room in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore had said that only he, Harry James Potter, could open the door and that whatever was in that room could kill him. Of course anything that had to do with him could either help him or kill him. It was the story of his life.

"We need to break into the Ministry...or whatever its called now" Harry said out of nowhere.

"Are you stupid?" Ron asked, his face showing his shock.

"Might be" Harry replied shrugging. "Need to get into the Department of Mysteries"

"Harry that place has been locked down for almost a year. Even Voldemort can't break through that door. How do you think your going to be able to do it?" Ron was always blunt and to the point.

"I could ask them?" Harry tried.

Ron gave him a disbelieving look, which Harry returned with a sheepish one.

"We don't even know if the Unspeakables are still alive" Ron reminded him.

"With a combination of Polyjuice and my Invisibility cloak I can get down there. Getting through the door and into the department is going to be the hard part" Harry muttered, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Maybe if you knocked the door would open" Ron joked.

Harry sat up straighter at that. The look in his eyes were the same he had when finally figuring out an answer on a quiz or test back when they were students.

"Harry I was joking" Ron pleaded. "You can't just knock on the door!"

"Maybe not knocking but something else. The door can probably read signatures like the gates of Hogwarts. Or maybe if the Unspeakables see its me, they'll let me in. Its worth trying!" Harry was excited, and it showed in his voice.

"This isn't sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower to get something to eat in the kitchens! This is sneaking into the Ministry of Magic, filled to the brim with people who hate you and want nothing more then to kill you!" Ron exclaimed, trying to urge his friend out of his silly notion.

"Tomato, toma-toe" Harry responded, quickly standing up. "Do me a favor while I'm gone. Send a message to Kurt to invite Melinda and Marcus into the Knights. Send Hedwig to Lessian and approach Fleur about joining. Don't act like a drooling idiot around her either!"

"I do not do that anymore!" Ron replied indignantly.

"Also, put the rest of the Knights on alert and tell Dumbledore what I'm doing." Harry ordered as he ran toward Sirius and his child in order to say goodbye.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew stared at his surroundings with slight apprehension. He hadn't been in Godric's Hollow since that fateful Halloween night all those years ago. There were a lot of important days in Peter's life, but that was the one that forever changed his life. After selling out James and Lily he knew there was no turning back from his servitude to Voldemort. Then Harry had somehow defeated his master and he had to spend the thirteen years living as a pet rat after framing Sirius and faking his death. 

Now though, things were different. He was a powerful Lord of Wales, under the command of Grand Lady Ginevra Weasley. It was ironic to him that for thirteen years he was the pet to Percy and then Ron. And now, after four years of rejoining his master he was under the command of little sister Ginny.

He shook his head, clearing himself of his thoughts. He had brought with him the thirty members of his personal guard. They wore blood red battle robes and stitched on the back was a silver rat. The rat was his sign and though the other Lord's may have mocked his sign because the creature wasn't spectacular, a rat was inconspicuous and could easily go places other things couldn't.

Pettigrew led down the street, ignoring the strange looks they got from drunks and the homeless. This late at night they didn't have many to worry about. Even though the Potter's property was under the Fidelius Charm, Peter had once been its secret keeper and knew the general location of it.

His guards followed him faithfully. Voldemort had first allowed the Grand Lords to hand pick fifty of the Shadow Soldiers to be their personal guards. He had then let each of the Lords hand pick thirty Shadow Soldiers to be their personal guards. While the others had immediately taken the strongest and most powerful duelers, Peter had been a little smarter. His guard was made up of offensive specialist, defensive specialist, transfiguration masters, animagi and even an empath.

"The house should be somewhere around here" Peter stopped near the edge of the town. A small forest sat to his left and a decent size house sat to his right. He vaguely recalled the house standing near the forest.

His guard cast the Trick Secret Keeper Charm on themselves, and he followed suit. When the spell was cast, a large house suddenly appeared between forest and medium size dwelling. The entire area under the Fidelius Charm glowed dimly with magic, making it seem ethereal.

The group cautiously approached the house, their wands drawn and their bodies tense. They were expecting something, maybe a guard at least. It didn't seem so though. They were so confident in their Fidelius Charms the light side was.

"Rivera take four with you and circle around the back. I'll take eight with me and go through the front. The rest of you spread out, stay outside and kill any that try to flee" Peter ordered.

His guards nodded, breaking into groups and rushing off to do his bidding. He nodded to a member of his own group, who silently opened the door and entered the house. A flash of green light could be seen coming from the doorway as two more of his guards entered the house. Peter followed them in, letting the other five follow him.

A relatively young man was slumped in a chair, his wand clutched loosely in his hand. That was all the guard the League had left?

"Watch out for a trap" Peter warned. "Spread out in groups of three"

The house was bigger then he remembered it. He walked through a doorway to his left and entered a living room. Big squishy couches littered the room, and two of them were occupied by two boys, probably six and eight years old. Peter motioned to two of his men, who walked forward and cast the Killing Curse. The flashes of green lit up the living room as the two boys were killed in their sleep.

After making sure no one else was in the room, they proceeded through the other door in the room. It led to a kitchen, where a middle aged man leaned over a steaming cup of liquid. The man didn't seem to notice them, and he paid the price with his life.

Entering further into the room, Peter could see three cots set up in the corner. Curled up on these cots were House Elves, their tiny frames covered with thin blankets. As on, Peter and the two guards with him, raised their wands and intoned the Killing Curse. The elves, like the two boys in the other room, were killed in their sleep.

A muffled scream could be heard from upstairs followed by loud cursing. Screams of the Killing Curse reverberated throughout the house. Peter and his two compatriots rushed out into the hallway and to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, they burst onto the second level, wands raised.

The dead body of a woman greeted them, her blank eyes staring up at him. His guard members were walking out of various rooms, complexed looks on their faces.

"Did you kill everyone?" Peter asked.

"They disappeared!" one of them answered bewildered.

"What!?" You could hear the disbelief and anger in his voice.

"It's true sir" Rivera said. "We were moving throughout the bedrooms up here, when I came upon a couple having a midnight stroll. They screamed and I killed the girl. When I turned my wand on the boyfriend he disappeared in a swirl of blue magic"

Peter looked at Rivera carefully. Rivera was his favorite of his guard. He was the epitome of Slytherin in his cunning and ambitious nature, but the man had been a Ravenclaw and had the knowledge to prove it. He had also recently completed his animagus transformation, thanks in part to Peter.

"How many do you believe escaped?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, either unsure on how to answer or unsure of the number.

"A little girl disappeared right before my Killing Curse hit her" one supplied, trying to be helpful.

"Judging by the empty beds sir, I'd say anywhere from thirteen to seventeen escaped" Rivera answered, sending a glare at his helpful comrade.

"And how many were killed?" Peter prayed it was a large number. There was no way he could fail his master on this mission.

"A good fifty-one sir" Rivera answered.

"Plus the four downstairs and the three House Elves and that makes fifty-eight. Good job then. Our Lord should be pleased"

Peter led the group outside the house to where the rest of his guard was waiting.

"Morsmordre!"

The Dark Mark appeared in the sky above the house, glowing bright green. With one last look at the house, Peter turned away and walked pass the anti-portkey wards, where he offered an old Death Eater mask to his men. As soon as everyone was touching it, the group of thirty-one disappeared from sight.

* * *

While one of his safe houses was being compromised without his knowledge, Harry Potter was walking down a corridor with one single door, all the way at the end. Currently he looked like some random Death Eater he had hog tied and left in a dark alley outside the Ministry's entrance, some fifty-eight minutes ago. He was also hidden under his invisibility cloak. 

Near the door sat two Shadow Soldiers, both standing at full attention. They had their eyes peeled down the corridor Harry was approaching from. The closer Harry got, the more he sensed magic in the air. The feeling of magic seemed to wash over him, and Harry noticed the two Shadow Soldiers react.

Dropping low to the ground, Harry washed as two Bone Breaking Hexes flew over his head. White powder burst from the wall, covering his silhouetted frame and making him visible to the two men. Damn wards. He should have expected such a thing.

Ripping off his cloak since it wouldn't work anymore, Harry quickly jumped to his feet. A barrage of spells started to fly at his location.

"Retexo!"

The square shield jumped to life in front of him, bouncing curses back at their casters. The two Shadow Soldiers were hit by their own barrage, collapsing to the ground supporting several death causing injuries.

Harry started to convulse in pain as the transformation reversed itself and he was back to looking like Harry Potter. He hadn't even noticed he had fallen to the ground. Standing up, he grabbed his cloak and tucked it into one of the pockets of his robes.

He quickly approached the door and stared at it for several seconds. It reeked of magic. Tentatively raising his hand, Harry made a fist and pounded on the door. He stood there for almost a minute, feeling like an idiot before something happened.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" a voice accused.

The Boy-Who-Lived look around in confusion, wondering where the voice had come from. Then he realized it had come from the door in front of him.

"Er...yeah" Harry replied, cursing himself for his eloquence, or lack thereof.

"I don't believe you" the voice answered back.

"What?" Harry felt a little outraged at that. How could they not believe he was...he! "I'll prove it! Ask me anything only I would know!"

"If only you would know it, how can I ask you about it since I wouldn't know about it?" the voice questioned.

Harry stared stupidly at the door. Was this person an idiot? Or was he the idiot? One of them was an idiot and damn it, it wasn't him!

"What about my Patronus? Will that do?" Harry questioned.

"It might." the voice replied mysteriously.

"Expecto Patronum" Harry mumbled, waving his wand. The large silver stag burst from the tip of his wand, its antlers glowing gold.

"Well thats odd. Gold?" the voice muttered to itself.

"You're telling me. Imagine my surprise when it managed to kill a Dementor" Harry responded.

"It can kill a Dementor? That's impossible! You must be mistaken"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Harry asked loudly. "First you don't believe I'm me, now your calling me a liar. I have half a mind to kick your ass when I get in there"

"If you get in here. And since I'm the one who would be letting you in, it wouldn't be wise for you to be threatening me" the voice reminded.

"Listen voice, I sneaked pass hundreds of Death Eaters, killed two Shadow Soldiers, had to go through the affects of polyjuice and got white shit all over my invisibility cloak. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with this right now. So if you could just let me in and allow me to enter that locked room we could all be on our merry way!" Harry all but shouted.

"Who told you about the locked room?" the voice sounded outraged.

"Dumbledore did!" Harry shouted, his frustration getting the better of him.

The voice didn't respond, and Harry was afraid he had scared the person away. He was about to turn around and leave, when the door suddenly flew open. A pair of hands roughly grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking through the doorway and sending him stumbling forward. The door closed with a 'bang' behind him, and Harry Potter found himself in the Department of Mysteries for the second time of his life.

Turning around, Harry found himself staring at a gaunt looking old man, with thin gray hair and a heavily scarred face. The man looked unnaturally thin, his cheeks sunken and his bones jutting out against his skin.

"You don't look to good" Harry quipped.

"You try being locked down here for ten months and see how you look" the man snarled.

"Probably better then you that's for sure" Harry said under his breath.

The man didn't seem to hear him though, walking to a certain door lining the circular room.

"Hey! The room isn't spinning!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"We canceled that enchantment when we got trapped down here. It got annoying" the man replied. He lead Harry to one of the plain looking doors and motioned toward it.

"That's the locked door"

"How do you know that one is it?" Harry asked, staring at all the other doors which looked exactly the same.

The man went to open the door and couldn't. "Any other dumb questions?" he asked.

"Just one. Is it true Fudge used you guys to create poisons to kill his enemies with?" Harry inquired.

"Where did you hear something as stupid as that?" the scarred wizard demanded.

"The Quibbler," Harry said defensively.

"Well that answers your question. Just come what you came to do. And make sure you don't die. Your our ticket out of here"

With that Harry was left by himself. He stared at the locked door with apprehension. Dumbledore said the room was filled with love. Harry loved love. So everything would be fine...right?

Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, he put his hand on the door's handle. With one final sigh, he yanked on the door and his eyes widened as it actually opened. White light filled his vision and next thing he knew he was floating in white.

"Fuck I died didn't I?" Harry asked himself. He had only seen this type of white once in his life, and he wasn't talking about a hospital. "Damn old coot. 'Love is behind that door Harry. For only love can defeat Voldemort" Harry said with his best Dumbledore impression.

"I also like to suck on hard...candy, have an obsession with socks and have a twinkle in my eyes that might be due to a severe brain aneurysm. Not to mention I think if you just gave old Tommy a hug, he'd die on the spot from the hug's sheer and awesome power!" Harry said, continuing with his impression.

"That's pretty good" a voice said.

Harry spun around and found himself staring at a god-like man. The man was wearing what appeared to be a cotton skirt, which lay right below the knees. His torso was bare and in his hand he clutched a long spear. He had what was typically deemed the perfect male body type for humans. His face, while scarred, was still handsome. His hair was as black as Harry's, and his eyes even blacker.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I am Ares. Or Tyr. Or Mars if you prefer." the man answered.

"Right. A guardian of God" Harry muttered. "Are you here to accept me into heaven? Or are you here to tell me I wasn't good enough and I'm being sent right to hell?"

"Neither. At least right now neither. You aren't dead Harry. You're just accepting your destiny." Ares answered. Harry had heard that line a lot.

"So what's with all the white?" Harry questioned, gesturing around him.

"I don't know. The Higher Being seems to like the color a lot. It reminds IT of life, which IT created here on Earth" Ares answered.

"Alright then. What am I doing wherever here is?" Harry inquired.

"That's where things get tricky. You see Harry Voldemort has grown stronger and at your current level you can't even hope to beat him" Ares started.

"Way to put a man down" Harry mumbled, interrupting the Guardian.

Ares sent him a sharp look and continued with his speech. "While some of the Guardians, and Lucifer like this, most of the Guardians do not. We have asked the Higher Beings permission to even things up between the two of you. Nothing to great, because IT wouldn't allow it, but enough to make it possible for you to beat him."

"Why doesn't...IT just double my current power and let me kill him easily. Better yet why doesn't IT just make Voldemort no longer exist?" Harry pressed.

"Because IT is neutral. IT doesn't care who wins or loses. IT created life on Earth for entertainment and while IT gives a nudge or shove every now and then IT never directly interferes" Ares explained, his voice all knowing.

"Now, as I was saying, you will be given some power to level the playing field. This power will last until you die or until you kill Voldemort which ever happens first. You will not be invincible, so don't run around doing stupid things like jumping off tall buildings and trying to fly like Superman. Or fighting hundreds of Death Eaters by yourself. Unlike Tom Riddle you will not get wings" The Guardian sometimes known as Mars stated.

"Speaking of which, how did Riddle get his power and wings anyway? Did IT help him out? Cause if so, let me state that isn't fair!" Harry all but whined.

"No. Tom Riddle made a deal with Lucifer. And speaking of Tom Riddle and deals, you might like to know that as of right now he is in Antarctica," -- "hope he freezes to death" -- "negotiating with a Demon Prince in order to get a Demon army"

"Now that's just bullshit!" Harry shouted. Ares seemed taken aback at his outburst. It seemed no one had ever spoken to the Guardian like that, at least no one that wasn't another Guardian, or Lucifer or IT. When he was on Earth, he was treated with respect by all.

"Its bad enough he already has a stronger army then I do, but now he's getting the help of Demons? I might as well quit right now? What's it like where you are Ares? You guys have room for one more?" Harry asked.

"Will you let me finish for once? You are a very rude wizard" Ares looked down on Harry who shot him a slightly apologetic, slightly wounded look. "He will get this army. And it will be large and it will be powerful. Because of this I give to you a gift. In Greece, in the pits of Mount Olympus there is a room. Inside this room is an army. This army contains fighters I created out of clay."

Harry went to interrupt but decided not to at the look Ares shot him. What good was clay?

"They are also, in a sense alive. When the greatest soldiers of the time died, they had a choice. Go to the after life, or let me place their souls inside one of these clay fighters to be called upon again when the world needed them. Many accepted and have been laying dormant for almost two thousand years. Free them from this room, and they will serve you. They aren't indestructible, but they can take a beating better then a dragon can so use them wisely" Ares warned.

"So I get enough power to beat Voldemort and an army huh? I guess walking through the door wasn't such a bad idea" Harry mused.

"I have to warn you though. The acquisition of the power will not be pleasant" Ares stated almost as if he was sorry.

"What do you mean by..." Harry cut off as his blood began to boil. His skin felt like it was being ripped off, regrown and then ripped off again. Someone was constantly running him over with the Knight Bus he could swear his head was going to explode.

* * *

League Country Allies: 

Germany Government of Wizardry.

The Magical Kingdoms of Spain's Monarchy.

France

The Magical Government of Iceland.

Italian Republic of Magics

The Japanese Magical Monarchy

The United Magical Republic of the United States.

Wizards Republic of Australia

Canadian Ministry of Magic.

Turkey

Poland

The South Korean Warlock Assembly.

African Ministry of Magic.

Voldemort's Country Allies:

Bulgaria

Romania

Austria

Russia

Slovakia

China

Brazil

Signs:

Grand Lords signs represent four of the most powerful magical creatures in existence.

Ginevra Weasley- Dark Orange Nundu (Told numerous times when she opened her mouth people got hurt, both by ex-family and other Death Eaters)

Reaper- Black Dementor (The Dementor's abilities appeal to Reaper(yes he is sick))

Marcel Aiton- Dark Green Basilisk (Hoping to gain some brownie points from Voldemort)

Dragon- Red Liondragon (I figured this would be obvious)

Lords:

Peter Pettigrew- Silver Rat (Animagus form)

Draco Malfoy- Yellow Anubis (Wanted a strong magical creature to boost his ego amongst the Lords, especially those of weak animals like Pettigrew and Nott)

Severus Snape- Gold Occamy (Wanted a snake but Marcel Aiton denied it because people might confuse their signs. Picked the nest best thing, a snake with wings)

Antonin Dolohov- Burgundy Hellhound (Keeps several hellhounds as...'pets')

Walden McNair- Olive Minotaur (When working as an executioner for the Ministry many had commented that when he held his ax he looked like a Minotaur. It stuck with him.)

Amycus Carrows- Dark Grey Acromantula (Uses them to guard his house)

Alecto Carrows- White Harpy (Compared to a harpy by her enemies and she found it endearing)

Rodolphus Lestrange- Blue Lammia (Feels the lammias, who get pleasure in causing pain and suffering, are kindred spirits)

Theodore Nott Sr.- Beige Kneazle (His empath ability allows him to sense who is trustworthy and who is not, much like a Kneazle)

Ferdinand Gibbons- Brown Werewolf (Werewolves are vicious and bloodthirsty much like himself)

Merrick Mulciber- Indigo Graphorn (Family gift is tough skin resistant to magic like a graphorn's hide is(also like dragon and basilisk hide, but those were taken))

Augustus Rookwood- Light Grey Demiguise (Picked because of his former position of spy in the Department of Mysteries. One of his proudest achievements)


	8. Diplomacy

Chapter 7 Diplomacy

"Fucking Ares"

Harry opened his eyes, staring blurringly at the faces that surrounded him. He could only make out a few, but there was almost eighty people surrounding him. Not that he knew that of course, he couldn't focus properly and his mind wasn't quick enough to count that many people so quickly.

"He survived" someone said, seemingly stumped.

"His magical levels are almost off the charts. He's an Overlord! 208. Eleven below Voldemort's!"

"Good god."

"We'll finally be free!"

"My wife..."

"Proper food!"

Harry groaned as everyone seemed to talk at once. They were all so concerned with finally being free and his new magical levels that they seemed to forget he felt like shit. If any one ever complained about the Cruciatus Curse being the worst pain they ever felt, Harry would call them pussies.

"Mr. Potter are you alright? Can you stand?" someone asked him, their voiced concern.

"Are you able to get us out of here?" someone else asked under their breath.

"Do you guys have any water?" he asked, his throat raw. He moved into a sitting position, wincing as his muscles protested the movement.

"Of course. Mernaski get him some water!"

Their was a great commotion before a goblet of water was shoved into his hands. Slowly Harry brought the goblet to his lips, his arms burning with the movement. The cool water felt good as it passed his lips and moisturized his dry mouth and throat.

As soon as he was finished with the goblet, the Unspeakables around him quickly ushered him to his feet. Everyone around him was thin and didn't look healthy at all. Harry wondered how they all survived down here for ten months and his mind drifted to thoughts of cannibalism.

Shaking his head, Harry focused his attention on the man who had let him in. He was the only one Harry was even remotely familiar with.

"How am I getting you out of here then?" Harry asked.

"Ever since we've been locked down here, we've been working on a way to get out of here" the man started to explain. Harry had to resist the urge to sigh, well that seemed pretty obvious. "While most of the Unspeakables have been trying to work on creating a portal to get out of here, others, myself including have been going over blue prints of the Department of Mysteries. Going over these blue prints, we discovered that a portal was already in existence. In the Hall of Prophecies, all the way in the back corner toward shelf number one there is a section of wall with the Hogwarts crest on it."

The man stopped and looked at Harry, who looked back at him. "So it leads to Hogwarts" Harry stated.

"Yes" the man replied. "But we need the blood of the founders to open it"

"If you needed me to get you out of here, why did you let me open the locked room if I could have died?" Harry questioned.

"It also needs a lot of magical power to open. With our current conditions, we can only use up ten percent of our magical cores, because the other ninety-percents is what's been keeping us alive. Along with nutrient potions and water of course." the man explained. "We aren't sure on the exact level, but we summarized if you survived the locked room, you'd have more then enough power to power it"

"Right then. Let's go then" Harry winced as a loud cheer ripped through the Unspeakables who would finally be going home.

Harry walked the same path he took here in his fifth year, when he had lead Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and that other bitch to Row 97 in the Hall of Prophecies. Except when entering the hall, instead of making a right, they made a left.

The new Overlord allowed himself to be lead to Row One, where the large group made a right and continued all the way until the end. Harry could see the Hogwarts crest clearly, but that was because someone had outlined it with magic, recently to judging by its glow.

"Right, so a little of my blood and a little of my power and we're good?" Harry asked.

"Not just your blood Mr. Potter. The blood of the Founders I said, not just the blood of a founder" the man stated.

"Well who else of Founder blood do you have down here?" Harry questioned. He had Gryffindor blood from his paternal grandmother and Slytherin blood (though illegitimate) from his maternal grandmother.

"Hello Harry"

Harry spun around and found himself face to face with Lucy Corvus. The copper-haired witch was still pretty, despite her unnaturally thin appearance. She had said, back at a Wizengamot meeting almost a year ago, she was working on the Committee for Experimental Charms and only then did Harry realize none of the departments had such a committee. When the Ministry was attacked, he had assumed that she was one of the casualties.

"Lucy. Glad to see your alive" Harry responded.

She nodded her head in acknowledgment before another person stepped forward, drawing Harry's attention. He had long straw colored hair and black eyes. He was a younger version of Patrick Hoffel, the head of the Hufflepuff line. If Harry had to guess he was around twenty-three years old and appeared to be Patrick's son.

"Andrew Hoffel at your service mister Potter." the man stated, grasping Harry's hand and shaking it firmly. "You might have met my older brother Patrick." The man noticed Harry's incredulous face. "Patrick was born as soon as my parents were out of school. Then came my older sister five years later and once she finished Hogwarts, my parents had me"

That meant a twenty-two year difference between the brothers. No wonder Harry had confused them for father and son. It didn't help that the only difference between the two besides age was Andrew had a square jawline, while Patrick's was round.

"With the three of you we have the four bloodlines of the Founders" the man who had let Harry inside the department stated. "If you would please place some of your blood on your respective houses"

Harry used his wand to cut his pointer finger. Walking forward he smeared some blood on the Gryffindor line and the Slytherin snake. Lucy walked forward next, smearing her blood on Ravenclaw's eagle. Finally it was Andrew's turn who did the same to the Hufflepuff badger.

The crest started to glow brightly, the houses respected colors illuminating the entire area in its glow.

"Pour you magic in, in its center" someone shouted.

Harry raised his wand, directing his magic toward the focal point and allowing it to burst free. It shot from his wand in a swirling vortex of color and slammed into the glowing crest. The four animals were projected from the crest in a wave of magic, flashing brightly and making everyone cover their eyes.

When Harry opened his eyes he could see himself staring into a blurry image, as if staring at something through a wall of water. The image was of a large area that appeared to be inside a bubble. A bubble that kept water out and air in. Outside the bubble was murky water, long weeds that rocked gently in the current, and multi-colored fish that darted back and forth.

"Hogwarts' lake" Harry declared, having been one of the few people who had actually seen the bottom of the lake.

"Interesting. Do you suppose it has a way out or do we have to swim out?" someone asked.

"Only one way to find out" Harry answered.

Being the courageous Gryffindor he was, Harry stepped into the image. He emerged into the bubble at the bottom of Hogwarts' lake and looked around in wonder. The bubble stretched all the way to the cliff that the castle sat on. The cliff wall had an opening in it, showing a flight of steps leading up to the castle, most likely.

As more people started to enter the bubble with Harry, Albus Dumbledore along with McGonagall, Flitwick and ten Renegade Agents came out of the opening in the cliff wall, their wands raised.

"Is that you Harry?" Dumbledore called out.

"Yeah it's me" Harry answered.

"When the wards alerted me of someone activating this portal I had feared it was Voldemort" Dumbledore stated, approaching him.

"Nope. Just me and the Unspeakables" Harry said, gesturing to the growing crowd behind him.

"You must be famished! Minerva alert the House Elves to prepare a feast for our guest. Flitwick, get Madame Pomfrey to check over them. Gentlemen, it seems that nothing is wrong and you can go back to your post"

"My word Mr. Potter. What did you do to yourself?" McGonagall asked as she got closer to the teen.

Harry looked at her in confusion unaware of doing anything to himself. He looked to Dumbledore with a questioning look on his face. In answer, Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a mirror. The teen took a good look at himself and blinked.

The first thing he noticed was his green eyes were no long just green. A ring of gold circled his irises. His hair, was unfortunately still as messy as ever; he was hoping if anything changed his hair might, for once, be laying flat. However, the color was darker, if that was possible. His hair use to be as dark as the feathers of a crow's wing. Now it was so dark it appeared to suck in the light around it.

His face still looked relatively the same, though his cheek bones might be more defined. He appeared to be about two inches taller, but he'd have to measure himself to find out. His skin seemed to be darker, giving himself a nice tan, as if his skin was constantly touched by the sun. Muscle wise Harry saw no difference, yet he felt stronger. His fingers were also longer, making his hands appear more slender.

"I'm better looking then I'm usually am!" Harry said in surprise.

* * *

Voldemort looked at the thousands of demons in front of him. The deal with the Demon Prince had gone wonderfully. The Demon Prince would lend him a quarter of his army, and Voldemort would in turn kill the Prince's father, one of the six Demon King's in charge of the Demon world. In order to get the large demon army across the realms he to sacrifice a thousand muggles, and pour in enough magic to open a rift.

Of course, Voldemort wouldn't be battling the Demon King himself. While he knew he could beat the Demon King in battle, it would be hard for him because he wouldn't be able to cast the magic that has the greatest affect on Demons. Potter on the other hand could be manipulated into fighting the Demon King. If Potter won, then he upheld his agreement with the Prince, if Potter lost, then Potter would most likely be dead. Either way he was a winner.

"You will listen to everything I tell you and you will obey everything I tell you" Voldemort warned, staring at the large group of snarling demons, not afraid at all. "You will not attack anyone non-magical unless I order you to, or they inadvertently stumble upon you. You will stay where I order you to stay. You will not attack any of my allies unless I order you to. Before battles you will align yourselves in the formations I or one of my Generals order you to line up into. You will not break formation unless an all out attack or an all out surrender is ordered. Is that clear?"

"Yes master" they all intoned. In front of the pack were the four leaders of this army. They were all powerful in their own right, and Voldemort had plans for all four of them.

"I warn you again, do not attack my allies." Voldemort sent out mental images of his allies, letting the images sink into the demon's minds. Once he was sure even the dumbest of them understood, he addressed them again. "I will send for you in the next few days. Little by little I will transport you to the areas you will camp out at. For now, make yourselves comfortable here"

Voldemort took one last look at the large mass of flesh, with its horns and hooves and wings and claws, and vanished in a flash of light. He appeared inside the first 'hideout' he had during this war. Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton.

"Wormtail!" he hissed, a hint of surprise evident in his voice. "I didn't expect you to be here"

"I have urgent news master" Peter said in a rush, bowing low.

"What of your mission to Godric's Hollow? Was it a success?" Voldemort asked, his eyes narrow.

"Fifty-eight killed my lord." Peter answered quickly, his frame still bent.

"Good. You may rise" Voldemort commanded.

Rising from his lowered stance, Peter looked nervously at his master. "They have a new form of transportation my lord. About a dozen of them escaped the attack using it"

The animagus flinched at his master's angry expression. "Another mode of transportation?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"Yes sir. They disappeared in a swirl of blue magic. None of the wards stopped them" Peter whimpered.

"Always trying to one up me Potter" Voldemort snarled out.

* * *

"A demon army you say?" Dumbledore asked tiredly. "I don't think we can take on Voldemort's forces with a demon army by his side"

"Probably not. We'll have to teach Light Magic to everyone. We'll also have to start getting our weapons blessed and what-not so they can wound them. We should contact the Roman Catholic Church. They'll probably want to get their Order of David on-call in case something goes down. The Watchers might be interested too, though I don't know if they deal with demons as well as they do with Vampires, Werewolves and the like." Harry said, ticking of things they had to do.

"The Magical Marines of America will be great assistance too. They've dealt with several demon problems recently so they'll know what to do. I can contact some Monks in Tibet to bless the weapons for us. They owe me a favor anyway" Dumbledore tilted his head to the side, as if drawn into the memory of exactly why Tibet Monks owed him a favor.

"There is more sir. Er... Ares, the Guardian I spoke to in the locked room, told me of an army in Greece. I have to find them and release them and they will serve me. At least that's what he told me..." Harry trailed off.

"This works out well. The Light Ministry Alliance wants to try to get Greece to our side. We can send you as our representative" Dumbledore seemed delighted at that. "They wanted me to go, but I admit I'm not as incline to leave Hogwarts as much as I once was"

Dumbledore observed the young man in front of him, as if sizing him up. "You'll need to bring your nicest robes. And make sure to bathe. I remember one time when I forgot to when I was meeting a werewolf dignitary, well lets just say he wasn't to thrilled to meet me" Dumbledore let out a chuckle at the memory and Harry found himself shaking his head at the old man.

"You will also need to bring a guard. There doesn't have to be a lot, but the more powerful they are, the more powerful you seem. Don't slouch or anything like that. Perhaps it would be best if you got someone to tutor you on this type of thing" the Headmaster stated, tapping his chin in thought.

"You mean like a pureblood who grew up learning these types of things all their life?" Harry asked.

"Exactly. Mr. Boot, Ms. Zabini, the two Ms. Patils, Ms. Davis, Mr. Feste and Mrs. Feste all come to mind"

"I'll get right on it sir" Harry replied.

* * *

"You usually carry yourself with a certain grace. It isn't anything like Lucius Malfoy's was, but it did show the power you wield and the danger you pose" Tracey said, examining Harry carefully.

"But when you are stressed or upset your shoulders would drop and you'd kind of hunch over." Blaise added.

"Also, you have to limit your scowling and that lost look you get on your face every now and then" Parvati quipped.

"What lost look?" Harry demanded.

"It's true sweetie. Don't deny it" Padma admonished. "Just remember to keep your back straight. Your face should only show a handful of expressions. The most important is neutral, so they can never tell what your thinking. The others are..."

"Gratitude, even if you don't feel it" Blaise supplied.

"Pleasure, though knowing when to show it is the key" Tracey chipped in.

"Disapproval, only to strategically get your 'opponent' to alter their bargain" Parvarti continued.

"Did you guys plan this out?" Harry interrupted.

"No, now shut up" Blaise snapped. "Where were we?"

"We did neutral, gratitude, pleasure and disapproval" Padma said, ticking them all off. "That's about it really."

"You definitely won't be wearing that"

Harry looked down at his outfit. A snug long-sleeve black shirt. Faded blue jeans hanging over a pair of black sneakers. And an open black and gold robe to top it all off.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I think its quite fashionable" Harry stated.

"If you were walking down Diagon Alley maybe. But where you are going it is not going to cut it. Do you have any dress robes?" Tracey questioned.

"Of course. One gold one made of re'em fur. One green with silver trim made of cotton. The last red with golden trim made of silk" Harry explained.

"Bring the re'em fur and silk ones." Blaise ordered. "The cotton one is too...peasant like."

They were interrupted from going any further when a man, obviously distraught, burst into the room. His eyes were red from crying, and his hands were shaking.

"We've been betrayed!" the man shouted.

Harry look startled at the man's exclamation. A healer came rushing into the room, trying to get the man back to the Hospital Wing.

"Get off of me! They killed Jessica...I'll kill them! I want the traitor dead!" the man wailed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry asked the four pureblood witches.

"Seventeen people came rushing in last night saying Godric's Hollow has been compromised. They said Shadow Soldiers killed everyone else there. I sent a team to investigate an hour ago. Haven't heard from them since" Blaise responded.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry looked lost.

"Their is a traitor in our mist! Tell me who he is...I'm going to kill him" the man yelled, grabbing Harry's robes.

"There is no traitor" Harry replied.

"Wha...Tell me!" flecks of spit flew from the man's mouth.

"I said there is no traitor!" Harry not so gently shoved the man off of him. "There is no traitor because the Shadow Soldiers didn't get the secret from the secret keeper"

"How can you be so sure?" the man snarled.

"Because I am the secret keeper" Harry answered, glaring down at the man.

* * *

Harry arrived with a flash of light, trying not to stumble on his ass. It wouldn't do to stumble on his ass in front of the Greek diplomats. Around him Ron, Neville, Terry and Susan landed perfectly on their feet, use to portkeys after all these years.

In front of Harry was two men and a woman. One of the men was average height with a thin build. He had curly black hair, a large nose and hazel colored eyes. He looked powerful, not magically, but powerful none the less.

The other man was almost as tall as Ron. He had the lanky build Ron use to have, back in their Hogwarts days, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He held himself with an air of wisdom, as if knowing something you didn't.

The woman was an inch over five feet. She had long, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her body type was athletic, and she seemed to have a deadly presence about her. Out of all of them, she was the one Harry would be most worried about.

"Harry Potter" The man of average height said, sticking out his hand. "I am President Leander Homer. The man to my right is Warlock of Foreign Affairs Zander Nike. The woman to my left is General of Dorians Nerissa Titania. Dorians are of course like Aurors"

Harry shook hands with all of them, saying pleasantries to each. The translation charms around the rooms allowed everyone to easily understand the others. They were in a conference room, with a small circular table surrounded by twelve plushy chairs. The walls were bare and painted a dull red. Almost twenty Dorians were spread out against the walls, their wands clutched tightly in their hands.

The President motioned to the table, where he, along with his General of Dorians and Warlock of Foreign Affairs took seats. Harry motioned to his four "guards," each one positioning themselves in a different corner of the room. Harry sat down directly across from the President, his face showing nothing.

"I do have to ask you Mr. Potter how you are so sure we did not draw you into an ambush" the President said, his voice casual.

"Mostly because you wouldn't want to lose the lives of so many of your Dorians" Harry replied.

"Are you doubting the abilities of my men?" Nerissa Titania asked, a hint of aggression in her voice.

"No. I however, am aware of my abilities and the abilities of each of my guards to know the kinds of casualties we can inflict if we are forced to" Harry responded.

"Am I to take it that they are Knights then?" Nerissa leaned forward in interest.

"Golden Knights" Harry answered. "Four of the best"

"Interesting. Why do they not wear their armor?" she asked, turning to survey Ron, who like the other four, was wearing a black dueling robe.

"This is a diplomatic meeting, not a battlefield" Harry replied

"But what is diplomacy but a battle of words" Zander Nike said.

"True" Harry conceded.

"Let us get to the point of this meeting then" President Homer stated.

"Of course. The United Ministries Against Voldemort would like to extend their wish of an alliance with the Magical Democracy of Greece. Terms of this alliance will be as followed.

"I. The Magical Democracy of Greece is to supply one quarter of its Dorian force to the Auror Army of the United Ministries Against Voldemort. II. The Magical Democracy of Greece is to either supply the Auror Army with equipment or money, the amount of which can be negotiated. III. The Magical Democracy of Greece must supply a minimum of one healer per forty Aurors and a maximum of one healer per twenty Aurors. IV. The Magical Democracy of Greece is not allowed to attack any of the other governments in the United Ministries Against Voldemort. V. The Magical Democracy of Greece is to aid any of the governments in the United Ministries Against Voldemort if that government comes under attack.

"In return the Magical Democracy of Greece will receive the following. I. The Auror Army and all other governments in the United Ministries Against Voldemort will come to the aide of the Magical Democracy of Greece if it finds itself under attack. II. The Magical Democracy of Greece will receive a percent of the loot recovered from battle, the amount which will be determined by the number of Dorians provided by the Magical Democracy of Greece." Harry finished, mentally frowning at the few things offered by the United Ministries Against Voldemort to Greece.

"So in return we get protection from the attacks we'll bring on ourselves by joining?" the Warlock of Foreign Affairs demanded.

"And money sir. Iceland has received fifteen thousand galleons already, and they only provided one hundred Aurors" Harry supplied.

"Tell me Mr. Potter and be honest, how do you think this war is going?" the President asked.

"In terms of humanoids we outnumber Voldemort almost 3:2. However Voldemort has a large force of creatures including hellhounds, minotaurs and harpies, while we only have a handful of lammusas. He just made a deal with demons and has added a demon army of about twenty-thousand to his rank. He outnumbers us by about 7:4 now. While most of our fighters are more skilled then his, he outnumbers us plain and simple. This is disheartening to our own soldiers, who think the battle lost before they even fight" Harry responded honestly. "Most people are to afraid to do anything as long as Voldemort ignores them which greatly depletes the number of fighters we should have. If we can even the odds in numbers then I have no doubt we would win this war."

"You didn't sugar coat it" Leander seemed surprised.

"You asked me to be honest" Harry replied evenly.

"I like your honesty Mr. Potter, it is something that is lacking in all diplomats. I agree that Voldemort needs to be stopped. Mr. Potter I ask you to do two things for me. Two things and the Magical Democracy of Greece will join your cause. The first thing I believe is fairly simple. I want you to impregnate by daughter"

Harry, who had promised Blaise, Tracey, Parvarti and Padma he would stick to the four facial expressions they gave him, couldn't keep the look of incredulous shock from his face.

"What?" he spluttered.

"Her husband is sterile. Normally that would be enough for any pureblood to cancel a marriage, but my daughter loves her husband and who am I to discourage love? Instead one night of infidelity, agreed to by the husband, will get my daughter pregnant. When the baby is born, a blood ritual will be preformed and my daughter's husband will become a "parent" of the child and the child will take on some of his characteristics. The baby will still have one or two features of yours, but most importantly it will take after you magically. And what does every pureblood want but a magically powerful child to bring their name to greatness?" Leander Homer explained.

"Er..." Harry didn't know how to answer.

"The next one is, I want the Auror Army to defeat Voldemort's forces in the next battle they fight. If I'm going to be committing my men to an army, I want to make sure that army has a chance for success" Leander finished.

"If the second requirement is met, then I will meet the first" Harry stated. He didn't want to have his magical signature connected to a child that wasn't going to be his. Not to mention there was the possibility that Leander Homer's daughter and husband would try to use the child to claim at least some of his fortunes and political power.

President Homer seemed to frown at this. "That is agreeable. I will hope to hear from you, or another representative soon"

* * *

The five arrived in a brilliant flash of light. Immediately they cast warming charms on themselves as cold air assaulted their bodies. Fresh snow littered the ground, hiding its rocky surface. The entire area was barren, flat land, with two large rocks standing several feet away from each other. They all looked around, knowing they were being watched.

"Where is Armando?" Harry asked. "Tell him Harry Potter wants to see him"

Out of the snow rose six figures. They wore heavy white cloaks, which blended in with the pure white of the snow. Hands, covered in white gloves, clutched tightly on wands, which were aimed at the group of five.

"How do we know your really who you say you are?" one of the Aurors asked.

"Magical scans. Or the fact that we passed through the wards without any trouble" Ron answered shortly.

The Aurors grunted, before running their wands over the five Golden Knights. After several seconds the wands beeped positive. The Aurors waved them on, before disappearing back into the snow. Harry led the group between the set of rocks. Immediately their vision was filled with the Auror Encampment.

Standard magical tents, with enough room to sleep ten comfortably, were lined up in neat rows. Hundreds of tents as far as the eye could see. Off to one side were several dozen dueling stages which had been set up for practice. Target dummies by the hundreds were surrounding the stages, some lines up in neat rows and others in a messy pile on the ground.

Several tents stood out from the rest, their designs more elaborate. The eighteen medical tents had enough room to house one hundred patients each. The two greenhouse tents were, on the inside, as large as the Auror encampment was, and were used to grow ingredients for potions and fruits and vegetables to feed the Aurors. The three potion lab tents were each the size of your average Hogwarts' potions classroom.

The one that really stood out though, was the Headquarters Tent, where the leaders of the Army slept, and where they held their meetings to discuss tactics and such. That was the one Harry was walking towards, the other four following him closely.

The guards in front of the tent stared hard at them but didn't try to stop them. Upon passing through the tent's flap they were in a fancy wooden hallway. A heavy oak door sat directly to their right, and it was this door the Golden Knights walked through.

They sat at a rectangular table. At the head was Armando, his light wrinkles crinkled in thought. To his left sat Keiji, whose slanted eyes squinted as he glanced over a piece of parchment. Next to Keiji was Gwydion, who leaned back in his chair with a frown on his face. On the other side of Gwydion was Derica, whose face was set in fierce determination. To the right of Armando sat Gunther, a pensive look on his face. Finally next to Gunther was Bash, who played with the end of his beard in nervousness.

As one they all looked up as Harry, Ron, Neville, Susan and Terry entered the room. While the Lieutenants all look somber, Armando's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Welcome! How went the meeting with President Leander Homer? Everything good yes?"

"Er...not exactly. He has two wishes he wants fulfilled. The first one I can fulfill but the second one is a lot harder. He wants the Auror Army to defeat Voldemort in the next battle."

"What!?" the shouts of outrage sounded from the Auror Army leaders.

"We'd lose the men in battle we'd gain by them siding with us!" Gunther all but yelled.

"Calm yourselves. Let us look at this wisely. What are the negatives of agreeing to this?" Armando stared at all his subordinates. When none seemed to have an answer he decided to get the ball rolling. "We will lose men in this battle we must win, the numbers of which we will never know until we fight. We could lose hundreds or even thousands and are only gaining about six hundred and fifty if our numbers are correct"

"We'd partake in a battle to get them on our side and might lose, sacrificing lives for no reason" Gunther snarled.

"By doing what they wish it will seem like they have some type of power over us" Derica added.

"Everything that can go wrong during a battle usually does go wrong and battles are never, ever a wanted choice for anyone" Armando finished. "And the positives?"

"One less country joining Voldemort" Harry spoke, pointing out the obvious.

"It will put Turkey at ease. Many of Voldemort's allies are between Turkey and the closest governments against Voldemort. Greece is close enough to put Turkey officials at ease that if they are ever attacked help will be fast in coming" Bash explained.

"They will bolster are numbers and provide us with money or equipment, both of which are badly needed" Gwydion chimed in.

"We could set up the battle. Let some information slip to Voldemort and lure his forces into an ambush" Ron stated. "The Greeks didn't say this battle had to be a spontaneous thing"

The Auror Army leaders were quiet, contemplating the idea.

"It will take us a while to set up the ambush," Armando said slowly. "We will send you exactly what to leak to Voldemort in a weeks time"

"That's great. There is one other reason I'm here though. I need to transport a large number of..." Harry trailed off deciding how to describe what he wanted to move. "soldiers"

"How many?" Armando asked.

"Er...no idea. I wasn't told how many. Just that it was a large force" The Boy-Who-Lived scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Armando was silent for almost a minute, debating whether or not to help. "We will lend you five carriages. Enough for two-thousand, five hundred men"

"Thank you" Harry replied.

* * *

"Wow" Terry muttered staring at the clay figures in front of him.

They looked just like the warriors whose souls they held. They were dark red in color, their clay bodies hard as stone. Each soldier held the weapons they died with, mostly a long spear, a short sword and a round shield.

The leader of them, a man who was handsome when he was alive, stepped forward. He spoke in a tongue Harry didn't understand, most likely Ancient Greece. Luckily Terry knew some permanent language translation charms, which he cast on the clay figure.

"I am Achilles. At least I once was Achilles" the leader said.

"I'm Harry Potter and I need your help"

* * *

Demons:

Imps: Long legs with clawed feet. Lanky arms with clawed hands. Gaunt looking face, with sharp teeth, glowing green eyes and large horns protruding from its forehead. Leathery wings stick out of back. Dark red skin that is stretched tight over its skinny frame. Size of your average man. Use long weapons such as spears, pikes and tridents. Can throw balls of chaotic magic, but that is it.

Marax: Long legs with clawed feet. Lanky arms with clawed hands. Round face with bald head, pointy ears and black eyes. Skin can either be vomit green, dull red or murky blue. Five feet tall. Don't use weapons. Rely on numbers to overwhelm their enemy.

Balrogs: Made of shadow and fire, the Balrog has large arms and legs, with sharply clawed hands . Has a set of horns that point downward rather then up, fiery eyes and wings made out of shadows sticking from its back. It's skin is made up of shadow and fire. Carries a fiery, many-thonged whip and a sword made of shadow. About twenty-feet tall.

Zombies: Different from Inferi in that they are not dimwitted and they move like regular humans. Like humans, but their flesh is gray, and decaying. Their hair is falling out, and their bite is poison. Equipped with armor, including chest plates, helmets, thigh armor and shields. Weapons vary but is usually one handed.

Naphulas: Hooves are attached to muscular legs. Two fingered, two thumbed hands are attached to lanky arms. A narrow waist moves up to a large chest cavity that extends over the hips. A thick necks leads to a small head with beady eyes and a small mouth. The way their fingers are prevent them from wielding two-handed weapons, so they generally use either two one-handed weapons or one-handed weapon with a shield. Their thick, smooth skin is dark purple in color.

Terlexi: Also known as Demon Wolves. They are as big as a grizzly bear with legs packed with muscles. Their claws are as long as a persons finger and can penetrate through weaker metals. Their large teeth can bite a man in half. They have glowing yellow eyes and move quicker then regular wolves despite their large, bulky size. It is said that during the times of Ancient Rome a witch was raped by a Demon Wolf and nine months later gave birth to the first werewolf. Hellhounds are rumored to be the results of a pack of Demon Wolves mating with domesticated dogs during the Dark Ages, back when Morgana le Faye opened up a portal to the Demon World fifty years before Hogwarts opened.

Leaders of Demon Army:

Asag: Overall Leader of the Demon Army. His exact features are unknown because he is constantly wearing his armor, which is made up hundreds of bones. His helmet is made up with four different skulls, their faces looking in every direction. It is said it is impossible to sneak up on him because these skull faces can see for him. From what they can make out from his armor size his arms are long and strong, and his legs powerful. His torso is large and thick. His sword and shield are also made out of bones, with his sword able to cast chaotic magic. A long cape made out of human flesh flows from his shoulders. His eyes, which are the only feature you can see under his armor, glow yellow. He is about seven feet tall.

Phenex: Once a powerful mage of China, during the Shang Dynasty. Was thrown into the demon world by his jealous protege. Eyes are like slits, with white irises. Has a ridged nose with an angular facial structure and two long fangs on his bottom set of teeth. His hair is a long mohawk, the farthest piece reaching his mid-back and is a dark purple in color. He is extremely muscular and his fingers end in sharp claws. He wears loose, black trousers, black boots, golden bangles around his wrist and nothing else. He is a little over six feet tall, and can call raw, black magic to his hands.

Sitiri: Spiked, metal armor covers the right half of his torso and arms. A handful of thin strands of gray hair litter his otherwise bald head Eyes glow green, and when mouth is open, a green glow is emitted from that as well. Decaying skin covers his body not hidden underneath the armor. His left torso and arm have bulging muscles, neither of which is clothed and his left hand ends in claws. His legs are wrapped in bandages, which go all the way down to his brown, two-toed boots. Moves as fast as a vampire, and wields a long scythe, though cannot use magic.

Culsu: Long horns stick out from where one's ears would usually be. His eyes are a milky white and spikes stick out of his cheeks. He has the body of a muscular man but has spikes sticking out of his shoulders, elbows, knee caps and ankles. Large bat-like wings stick out of his back. Hands end in three claws, and feet only have three toes. A long tale extends from right above his butt. His skin is a mixture of black flesh stretching tightly over his muscles, and dark red fur. Wields a long broadsword, that has fire circling its silver blade. Can also use sword to shoot fire.

Strength Meter 1-100:

Balrog- 93

Giants- 89

Trolls- 82

Werewolf (in wolf form)- 73

Harry- 68

Phenex- 67

Culsu- 67

Vampire- 65

Voldemort- 65

Asag- 63

Sitiri- 62

Werewolf (in human form)- 61

Dark Elf- 60

Wild Elf- 59

Light Elf- 57

Wizard/Witch- 51

Imps- 50

Zombies- 49

Muggle- 45

Marax- 43


	9. Auror Ambush

Chapter 8 Auror Ambush

October 17, 1998.

The three-thousand Death Eaters arrived in a bright flash of light, illuminated the rather dim clearing. The ten Giants who occupied the clearing let out grunts of shock at the sudden arrival, but didn't do anything else. They knew from the garbs they wore that the puny wizards were allies.

These particular Giants were one of the many tribes who lived in the mountains of France that worked for Voldemort. Someone had reported that a task force of five hundred Aurors were going to be targeting this group of Giants in about three hours to test some new recruits that just came in from the United States. The Death Eaters had been instructed to turn the tide on the Aurors and crush them.

They were in a large clearing on a gently slopping stretch of land at the base of a mountain. The clearing use to be smaller but various trees had been uprooted for purposes such as benches to sit on, and clubs to hit with.

The area was already moderately warded but a few more were added, the most important one being a proximity one that would silently alert the Death Eaters of intruders. They then proceeded to disillusion themselves and hide amongst the trees. The Giants looked around blankly, wondering what was going on.

Some of the Death Eaters were still easy to spot, if you looked close enough. Like the one who had perched himself up on a tree branch, but was pushing the leaves out of his face so he could see properly. Or the handful who crouched low in waist high grass, crushing the grass underneath them and giving away the fact that something was in those areas.

Well these Death Eaters weren't aware as red dots suddenly appeared on their chameleon like bodies. However, when various jets of lights suddenly slammed into these Death Eaters, blowing large holes in their torsos, it suddenly became obvious something wasn't right.

Spells came flying through the foliage, some of them slamming into disillusioned Death Eaters and taking them out of the lop-sided fight. Most of the spells missed their original targets and hit the tough hide-like skin of the Giants, causing them to roar in anger.

Thinking it was their supposed allies, the Giants picked up their clubs and started swinging it into the foliage around them. Many Death Eaters were crushed to death as the Giants rampaged. Forcing most of the Death Eaters to make themselves visible to prove they weren't the ones shooting off the spells at the Giants.

Then the proximity ward went off. With already four hundred of their brethren dead the Death Eaters were well aware that this wasn't a trap by them but instead a trap for them. They formed a defensive ring, with the Giants in the middle.

Shooting through the sky above them, an Auror riding a broom dumped a large amount of white powder over the area. Those Death Eaters still hiding under Disillusion Charms suddenly found themselves see able.

The proximity ward went off again as hundreds of Aurors poured into the area. Colorful lights spiraled from their wands and slammed into the Death Eaters who had still tried to hide. With their comrades spread throughout the foliage being killed, the Death Eaters in the clearing had no whims about launching powerful destructive curses into their surrounding environ.

Screams of pains littered the air as Aurors were cut down. The Auror force burst into the clearing, their numbers, a little more then a thousand, were outnumbered by the Death Eaters. The Giants moved forward to engage, their clubs raised high in the air. However, prepared for the Giants, forty Aurors raised the heavy Battle Staffs in their hands, releasing the powerful magic within.

The red beams of light slammed into the Giants, burning at their tough skin. Combined with powerful spells from the Aurors who weren't blocking Death Eater curses, the ten Giants were butchered into mangled meat.

Working in teams of three, two defend and one attack, the Aurors were able to quickly overwhelm the Death Eaters, who tried to work in teams but didn't have the communication to make it work. With sparkling explosions and flashes of light the clearing filled with the dead.

In the end of the day four hundred and thirteen Aurors were killed. Two-thousand and ninety-eight Death Eaters had been killed, with the other nine hundred and two captured and taken prisoner. The dead bodies of the Giants were left their to rot, while the dead Death Eaters were buried in one large grave, a single headstone reading, 'These 2,098 men and women died for the wrong cause. May those who sent them to their death be punished,' marking their grave

* * *

.

It was discovered the next day, after the Auror Ambush, that the countries allied with Voldemort and the Magical Empire of the United Kingdom created their own organization called the Pureblooded Government Alliance. It was decided by the Pureblooded Government Alliance that in order to compete with the United Ministries Against Voldemort they too needed to create an army. So each country chipped in some Aurors, and they created a force of fifteen-thousand men and women.

Usually during battles, the Aurors fighting for Voldemort were the weakest link in the chain. Since the Aurors were only called for the battle, where they left their countries to gather on the battlefield, they had no type of communication or unity besides with those from their own country. By creating an army, that meant they would be trained together. And if they were trained together, that meant they would develop that communication and unity. The weakest link in Voldemort's chain had just strengthened and now there was a new weak link they would have to find and exploit.

The good news was the Auror Army had won their battle, which meant once Harry completed his part, Greece would be on their side. Which meant, Harry found himself in Greece again.

"So Mr. Potter, the Auror Army defeated the Death Eaters in battle" President Leander began. "Do you come to honor the second half of the agreement?"

"Yes." Harry's response was meek, resigning himself to his fate.

"Very well. As soon as the deed is done, I will sign your treaty and declare my countries alliance with your United Ministries Against Voldemort and League of the Phoenix."

The leader of the Greek country clapped his hands twice. A girl walked into the room, wearing expensive silk dress robes that, he supposed, were meant to emphasize her curves.

"This is my daughter"

President Leander's daughter wasn't beautiful. That isn't to say she was ugly either. She was plain looking. As plain looking as any woman could possibly look. Brown hair, brown eyes and your average height. She had small breast, a narrow waist and a flat butt.

She had a large smile on her face. As if she had just won a very important prize. It did nothing to comfort Harry, who had taken the magical equivalent of Viagra just to get the damn thing over with. So ten minutes later, found Harry in a lavish bedroom, laying naked on a bed with an average woman starting to get undressed. On the floor lay two goblets that were once filled with potions that would insure she conceived.

While Harry was doing it out of necessity, she seemed to be enjoying it. He could tell this by the fact that after finally getting to the point of no return, she did something that stopped the explosion. She twisted his nipples so bad he thought they were going to be ripped off, and the pain offset the goodness. So instead of erupting, like he wanted to in order to get it over with, he wound up having to go back at it for another ten minutes. To make sure no interruption of his eruption would be taking place, he made sure to grab her hands and keep them away from his nips.

As soon as it was over with Harry had stood from the bed and quickly dressed. He had refused to even look at her when she asked why he didn't want to cuddle. Instead he just walked out of the room, right to where he knew Leander would be waiting, and had the President sign the treaty.

* * *

"Right. You six have been called here for an important reason. I am extending an invitation to join the Golden Knights." Six of the seven looked surprised at the offer, but Brea already knew she would be accepted, once she finished getting into shape. "The battles are hard, and there is a chance you will be severely wounded or even killed in battle. I'm not pressuring you into anything, but you guys are young and talented, and would be great additions"

"You know I'm in" Brea stated, looking him dead in the eye.

"That I do" Harry replied, with a knowing grin on his face.

"Of course I'll join" Andrew Hoffel said, as if insulted Harry would think he wouldn't join. "Now that the Unspeakables are disbanded I need some way to combat Voldemort"

"Me too" Lucy added. "Nothing else to do really"

"Are you sure about me?" Lessien asked quietly.

"I'm positive. The fact that your father bid his agreement and won't try killing me is an added bonus" Harry answered.

"Eet iz for a good cause no?" Fleur asked, her accent getting lighter and lighter by the month. She looked around her, and seeing the looks of determination on the others faces, she voiced her agreement.

"We're still in school" Melinda trailed off, as if unsure how to continue.

"So is Kurt Bundy. And Luna Lovegood. And Independence Miller. And..."

"Ok, we get the point" Marcus Belby interrupted. "I'll do it"

"Me too" Melinda looked down, as if embarrassed with her answer.

"Great. Brea, you've been improving rapidly in Occlumency and controlling your emotions, so I'll be moving you into Light Trooper training tomorrow; and in three months I will evaluate your progress. Lessien, we should work more on your magical dueling, which is your weak point, and I believe you can join us right now. Fleur, we'll need to get you into better shape and teach you how to fight without a wand, so a month at most before you can fight with us. Melinda, we are going to have to expand your knowledge of spells to use, get you into better shape and teach you how to fight without a wand. Marcus we will expand on your knowledge of fighting without a wand, as well as expand your spell arsenal. I expect the two of you to be ready for battle by Christmas. Lucy and Andrew, as Unspeakables I believe the two of you already know how to do most of the things Knights do. We'll just have to make sure you are up to our level" Harry finished his explanation, staring at them all with a mixture of pride, joy and sorrow.

"We are two of the best fighters in the Unspeakables" Andrew protested.

"How will you do that?" Lucy asked, shooting Andrew a warning look.

"By having you duel some of our Knights of course. Lucy you will face off against Blaise" Harry motioned to his left, where Blaise entered the room.

"Why because we are both girls?" Lucy's eyebrow was raised in a challenge.

"Er no. Because Blaise is our best duelest below the Warlock power level, which is where you are. Andrew will face off against Terry, who is our sixth best dueler and at a Low Warlock level, right about even with you Andrew"

Terry entered the room, his hands in the air and making a noise to imitate people cheering. When he got next to Blaise he started to imitate a boxer in a fight, ducking and punching an imaginary opponent. However he stopped at the look on Blaise's face.

"You are so pathetic" Blaise muttered.

"Just trying to have fun" Terry mumbled like a little child.

Harry watched the duels with interest, secretly pleased when his Knights won both matches. It just went to show you how good he had trained them. How not even Unspeakables could truly handle a Knight.

"Good Lucy. You're offense is impressive and your dodging skills are great. Your feet seem to be a little heavy though, as if their dead weight. You also seem to have a problem defending spells aimed toward your left side of the body. That's going to be a problem, especially since most witches and wizards are right handed, which means thats the side their spells are most likely to be shot at. We'll have to work on both of those.

"Andrew, your defensive skills are some of the best I've seen but you rely too heavily on magic. You need to work on your dodging skills, especially if you want to beat opponents who are more powerful then you. Your knowledge of offensive spells is either very limited or you just simply chose to stick to fourteen curses throughout the entire thirty-minute duel. Those things need to be worked on." Harry finished, observing the two Unspeakables who seemed ashamed at their defeats.

"All in all, if I have to be honest, I'd say that Andrew you are likely ranked somewhere around number ten. Lucy you are probably number fourteen," Harry stated truthfully.

Melinda, Marcus and Lessien, who had been watching the duel, blinked. That was some of the best dueling (or in Lessien's case magical dueling) they had ever seen, and despite losing, the two Unspeakables showed skill they couldn't hope to have. Yet they were ranked 10 and 14? What would they be ranked? Dead last?

"What order are the top fifteen Knights?" Lessien asked curiously.

"Well there are usually several different aspects that some Knights are better at then others. However we have duels that incorporate most of these aspects in order to give us a better understanding of who is better. This way we know, when the moment comes, which Knights are better left delaying Voldemort's forces while the others are evacuating civilians."

Harry paused, the list was basically embedded into his head. The only times the list had really changed was when one of the members on it was no longer a Knight, and that had only happened when Marco Chambers and Terrence Higgs had died, and when Ginny had betrayed them.

"I'm number one" Harry started.

"Obviously"

"No duh"

"Ron Weasley is number two. Neville Longbottom is number three. Susan Bones is number four. Su Li is number five. Terry is number six. Jason Summers is number seven. Blaise is number eight. Lancelot Feste is number nine. Getting knocked out of the number ten spot by Andrew is Kyle Clarkson. After him is Katie Bell, and she is followed by Angelina Johnson. Angelina use to be followed by Independence Miller, until Lucy took her spot. The old fifteenth...hmm. I'm going to have to give Fred the edge over George. His wand movements are a little bit faster."

Harry paused, as if making sure everything he had said was right. "Yeah," he nodded his head, "yeah that's right"

* * *

"Did you find out how Potter made his way into the Department of Mysteries?" Voldemort asked, glaring down at the witch in front of him.

She trembled slightly under his gaze. She had been in charge of security at the time of Potter's adventure into the depths of the Empire's main headquarters in London.

"Polyjuice my lord" the witch whispered back. "Along with an Invisibility cloak"

"And why is it that you don't test for polyjuice?" Voldemort asked, his lips stretched back and his sharp teeth bared.

"We didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to try it sir. Especially someone who opposed you" the witch stuttered out.

"Does no one know anything of Potter? That brat is as stupid as they can be!" Voldemort snarled out. "I want security increased. On all Ministry held facilities. Post more guards, and make sure they actually have skill. Test for every form of disguise possible. If something like this happens again, it will be your head. Do you hear me?"

"Yes my Emperor!" The witch bowed as low to the ground as she possibly could.

"Get out of my sight" Voldemort commanded.

As soon as the witch scampered out of the room Gibbons came into the room, his walk changing from a boastful strut to a subservient gait upon entering the darkly lit room.

"How is the transportation going?"

"Very well my Emperor. Already half of them are in their camps. By the end of next week the entire force will be in their camps, waiting for your orders" Gibbons answered.

"Excellent. I take it everything went well."

Voldemort surveyed the savage looking man in front of him. Many would think him a werewolf, and upon first meeting him, Voldemort had mistaken Gibbon for Greyback's brother. Yet Gibbon was not a werewolf, though he was indeed the son of a werewolf woman who had been raped by a muggle man. His mother had died during child birth, and as a fetus Gibbons had almost died every full moon when his mother would transform. Fortunately, Gibbons was born without the werewolf gene, which made him one of only thirteen people in history who could ever claim such a thing.

"Several did try to strike us Emperor but with the weapons you gave us we were easily able to dispose of them and prove our dominance," Gibbons answered.

"I knew several would try," Voldemort mused. "You will be my messenger with them from now on. Since they are more dangerous then your old assignment, you will receive an increase in compensation."

"May I make a suggestion on who will take my old job Emperor?" Gibbons asked, showing a rare moment of bravery in front of Voldemort.

Gibbons was working with the American gang, the Aconites. After the other Death Eater, Calder, had been killed by the Caesar's, the American branch of the Italian Mafia, Voldemort had promoted Gibbons into the role. Gibbons had indeed gotten far, positioning several of Voldemort's loyal into leadership roles in the gang. His last report on the issue had been very productive, saying that the leader of the Aconite's had been killed, and one of Voldemort's loyal was likely to win the job of leader. Once that happened, Voldemort would have control of the gang, increasing his army by several thousand and giving him a powerful base in America.

"Go ahead."

"The leader of my personal guards, Henry Longwood, is powerful, has an imposing presence and is the epitome of Slytherin cunning. He has a way with words and is skilled in the ways of manipulation. If it will please you Emperor, I will send him to you for evaluation to see if you should find him worthy"

Voldemort surveyed Gibbons, who had lowered his head toward the end of his speech. This wouldn't be the first time one of his Lords had grown fond of one of their guards. Pettigrew spoke highly of a young Rivera, who he was apparently thinking of making his heir. Malfoy (Draco; Lucius is dead) talks about one of his guard, a Stynley, as if they were best friends.

"Very well. Send him to me," Voldemort stated.

"Thank you Emperor!"

* * *

The following is the introduction to Five Biggest Battles of the Magical World War (aka Britain's World War, the Time-Spanning War of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin or Voldemort's Second Reign of Terror), a book written by famous Welsh historian Aradia Malfoy-Weasley in the year 2020, twenty years after the Magical World War ended.

"Considered by all to be the biggest war in magical history, the Magical World War spanned the entire globe, with battles taking place on all seven continents and the realm of Grimoire. A total of 39 battles were fought during the Magical World War, not including the hundreds of small skirmishes that took place between both sides. The exact amount of those who were killed because of the war are unknown, but numbers range from one million to twenty-three million (including muggles and half-breeds such as Centaurs, Werewolves, etc.)

Many historians argue the significance of the battles, and the effects their outcomes had on the war. However it is generally agreed upon that the five battles listed in this book, not including the final one in June 2000, had the largest effects on the war.

The Fall of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic in December of 1997 was the first major battle that shaped the war. The Dimming of the Light in October 1998 is the second war-altering battle. In June 1999 the battle (or slaughter in some people's minds) infamously known as Dark Knight is fought. The next battle is actually a series of three battles known as the Phoenix Trio, fought from mid-October to mid-November in 1999, which probably had the greatest impact on the war out of every battle fought. The final one is the Battle of Grimoire Realm which was fought in April 2000, two months before the final battle of the war was fought.

The outcomes of these five battles had the greatest outcome on the war. Momentum is a scary thing for your opponent to have and the greatest thing for your own side to have. The battles listed have the greatest effects on the momentum and which side had it throughout the course of the war."


	10. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Been a while huh? I have a major case of writer's block for all three of my stories. (The other two are Halo and Gears of War in case you're wondering.) I wanted to expand on the three battle scenes more, and maybe add a little more to the three non-battle scenes but I figured I'd post them as is.

Chapter 9 Two Sides of the Same Coin

**October 19, 1998.**

Harry snatched the Quaffle out of the air, swerving around a charging Dean and rocketing toward the goals. Ron, his face set in determination, floated in front of the middle post. He was more to the left, which was Harry's strong side and favored side.

Ducking underneath a bludger, Harry brought his hand back to throw the ball and let it rocket from his grip. Ron dove to his right, snatching the ball out of the air. He scanned the pitch briefly before launching the ball over to Katie.

The former Gryffindor Chaser tucked the red ball under her arm and urged her broom toward Oliver Wood, who was guarding the other set of hoops. George hit a bludger at her, but Fred was able to knock it out of the way seconds before it would have hit.

Harry, who was right on her tail, made a lunge forward, intending to grab the quaffle out from under her arm. However, Katie dropped the ball, right into the waiting arms of Hazel, the Canadian Golden Knight. Hazel held the ball out in one hand, steering with the other. She faked a pass back to Katie, making Jason Summers try to move on the fake pass, and leaving Hazel to shoot pass him.

Oliver positioned himself several feet in front of the middle hoop, waiting for Hazel to shoot. Instead, she threw a quick pass to Dean, who batted the ball with the tail of his broom stick. The ball flew toward the left hoop, but Oliver wasn't the former Keeper of Puddlemere for nothing, and managed to make the save.

He tossed the ball out to Feleti, who started to move forward with it. However, instead of trying to make his way around Hazel, Katie and Dean, he instead threw a long pass down to Harry, who was floating at mid-pitch. Snatching the ball out of the air, Harry sped right at Ron. The two were one on one, each one staring the other in the eye. Harry brought the ball back, intending to use his momentum to rocket the ball pass Ron and into the left hoop.

However, his actions were stopped as a quiet ringing started to fill his ears. The other Quidditch players stopped in their tracks as well. That ringing meant the Auror Army was about to engage in a battle and needed the League of the Phoenix to help them.

With disheartening sighs, the group of ten (six Chasers, two Keepers, two Beaters) flew down to the broom shed, storing their brooms inside of it. The Quidditch balls were summoned and shoved into a crate, which was closed and sealed. The Knights, Sparks and Light Troopers who lived at Potter Manor began to gather in the middle of the pitch, organizing themselves into their units. The twelve players activated their bracelets, their golden armor appearing upon their bodies.

It only took a minute to make sure everyone was there, and everything was in order. Then, almost as one, they all disappeared in a swirl of blue magic. Seconds later they would appear on the Cullis Gate in the Auror Army main base in the Alps. There, they were met by a small group of Aurors.

"A force of Death Eaters and Dark Aurors have gathered in Egypt. Originally a small force of Shadow Soldiers were sent to steal the Book of the Dead from the Temple of Osiris. However, the Aurors and Curse Breakers guarding the temple were able to drive them back and called in more reinforcements. Now Voldemort has sent a larger force, and won't be denied. The last report we got was that the wards recently set up are failing and the army has almost broken through."

As the Auror finished explaining the situation, the portkeys were quickly distributed. Making sure everyone was holding on, the portkeys were activated and the force of a thousand disappeared from Europe.

* * *

The sky crackled with energy as thousands of spells littered the air. Above the fighting wizards and witches hung dark gray clouds, and thunder sounded in the background. Harry ducked underneath a Killing Curse, sending a Blasting Curse into the face of the Death Eater that tried killing him. 

The Auror Army was positioned around the Temple of Osiris, facing outward to defend it. Several of Voldemort's forces had managed to work their way into the temple and were dueling its guards. The League of the Phoenix force had grown in number, from the original thousand, when more members had appeared at the scene and were fighting about five hundred meters from the temple. A large chunk of Vampires, Death Eaters and Shadow Soldiers had broken off of the main dark army to engage them in battle.

Harry ducked underneath a large rock, hitting the wielder with a Disarming Hex and knocking the Earth staff out of there hand. Jumping over a Killing Curse, Harry grabbed the Earth Staff out of the air and whipped it around. A rock the size of his fist slammed into the head of the Death Eater who was previously wielding the staff, dropping them to the ground.

Harry let go of the staff, deflecting a barrage of cutters in the process, and sent a powerful jet of azure light rocketing through the air. It slammed into a Vampire, tearing the creature in half and sending blood everywhere.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, showing the darkened battlefield for what is was. Death. Death in the form of crackling spells and sharp metal. The resting place of the Book of the Dead, and Osiris, a powerful necromancer-thought-god-of-death, was filled with thousands of dead. Many would find the morbid irony in that.

Another bolt of lightning shot from the sky, and was forcefully split in half by Harry's will. Absorbing the smaller bolt, Harry quickly let the power surge through his entire body before bringing it back to his hands. His fist shot forward, electricity shooting out at an incredible speed and smashing through the shields of three Shadow Soldiers. They all screamed in agony as they were electrocuted.

Overhead a large dragon let out a powerful roar as it swooped over the battle. Brilliant flames leaped from its mouth, engulfing a squad of Aurors and turning them to ash. Harry raised his hand again, another bolt of lightning leaping from the sky. Again the bolt was split into two, but rather than absorb the smaller one, Harry deflected it into the dragon as it flew overhead. With an ear splitting shriek the dragon collapsed to the ground, crushing a handful of Vampires underneath its immense weight.

The Boy-Who-Lived easily sent a series of spells aimed at him careening through the air. Lightning flashed across the sky again, being drawn to the powerful Overlord. Holding his hands in the air, the electricity was drawn to him, forming a cackling ball of energy. Spells shot at him got within ten feet before a tendril of electricity shot out, hitting the spell and causing it the explode in a shower of sparks.

Never before had Harry wielded such control of electricity. When Nervelli had taught him. he was told that his power, like all Elementals power over their elements, was relatively weak. Yet here he was wielding it like it was a part of him. Literally holding enough power between his hands to power several muggle blocks.

With a war cry escaping his lips, he hurled the ball of electricity right at the center of the enemy's line. Crashing through a glowing bronze shield, the ball exploded in a wave of cackling energy. Almost two dozen Death Eaters and Shadow Soldiers fell to the electricity, wisp of smoke rising from their dead bodies.

Harry batted a cutter into the ground and twirled around a Killing Curse. A spear of pink magic burst from his wand, exploding on the shield of a powerful Shadow Soldier. The Shadow Soldier responded with a barrage of cutters and bludgeoners.

Twirling his wand, Harry created a twister of blue magic. The curses shot at him were sucked into the vortex, joining the swirling magic and making the twister bigger and bigger. He gave his wand a flick, sending the vortex of magic careening forward. Hastily erected shields were torn through easily as the twister exploded in a blinding flash of blue light.

When the light died down only a crater was left, along with bits and chunks of dead witches and wizards. Voldemort's forces began to move away from Harry, fearful of his power. The Knights, including the Purple and Green Knights of Africa, used that to their advantage, sending powerful beams of light ripping through magical shields and flesh.

Harry had to step back, letting the others take his place. While using powerful Battle Magic was effective, and showed him as this extremely powerful man, it was tiring. That one spell had sapped away a good amount of his energy. He wouldn't be able to use them in battles that would be lasting more then a few hours or else he'd wear himself out and make himself vulnerable.

It didn't matter now though. He had instilled fear into the enemies hearts and now they were fleeing. With the forces sent to occupy them fleeing, the League would be able to pressure the main of Voldemort's forces at their rears. Being attack from two fronts would, if they didn't counter it properly, make Voldemort's men scatter. Which would then leave the light side with a victory.

* * *

**October 23, 1998.**

With a yell Ron cannon-bombed into the lake. Harry laughed as the girls on the shore got wet from Ron's splash, and shrieked in anger. As usual the guys were already in the lake, swimming around and dunking each other under the water. Most of the girls were content to lay on the shore, tanning their bodies and giving the guys a nice view. Some of the girls, like Hermione, were working up the courage to go in the lake as well, and the cool temperature wasn't helping any.

The lake itself use to be smaller then what it was, back in the days of the first Potters living here. However, it was expanded by magic. There was no beach, and the shore insisted of smooth, flat rocks that rose several inches above the surface of the water. At its shallowest, which was usually right next to the shore, it was four feet deep.

Harry swam to the outcropping of rocks Hermione was perched on, her feet sticking in the water.

"Why don't you just come in? Do you need some help?" he asked, slyly.

"Harry, don't you dare!" Hermione yelled.

Lunging forward, Harry grabbed Hermione feet, preventing her from scrambling out of his reach. She kicked and screamed, but Harry held firm, moving close enough to wrap his other hand around her waist. With a mighty tug, Harry pulled his best friend into the water, submerging them both in its cool depths.

Harry came up laughing, followed by a spluttering Hermione, whose usually bushy hair, was sticking to her face. The brunette clawed at the hair in her face, cursing (in a non-swearing way) at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I hate you Harry" Hermione said, finishing her tirade.

"No you don't" Harry responded smugly. "You love me"

"Barely" Hermione humphed.

Harry laughed at that, only to have Hermione splash water in his face. He spluttered for a bit, spitting the water out of his mouth and wiping it out of his eyes. He then proceeded to stare at Hermione in disbelief.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" he asked her quietly.

"Harry..." Hermione trailed off, warningly.

Harry splashed Hermione back, getting her full in the face with water. Not one to take it lying down, Hermione started splashing him back. It turned into a huge splashing war, and when Ron got to close, it involved a double-team on the redhead.

"Stop!" Ron garbled out between face fulls of water.

"Do we stop Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Might as well. I think he's had enough" Hermione replied.

"What was that for?" Ron finally asked, his face red.

"You got too close," Harry replied shrugging.

"I was just surprised to see Hermione work up the courage to get in the water. Only girl to do so." Ron nodded to the shore, where all the other girls who had tried working up the courage to get in, gave up and returned to sun-tanning.

"She didn't work up the courage," Harry answered. "Still a chicken our little Hermy is."

"Don't call me that!" Hermione snapped out. "And I would have worked up the courage if you hadn't dragged me in!"

"Oh please. You would have been just like the other girls. Gave up after a few minutes and went to sun tanning." Harry's tone changed to a high-pitched girl's voice. "The water is to cold. All you boys ever do is rough house. I'll just stay on land and work on my tan."

Ron laughed at Harry's impression, and got another face full of water for it. Ron ducked under the water to prevent himself from getting splashed again. He was under for a while, and Harry saw him slowly emerging from behind Hermione. The female member of the trio, was currently fidgeting nervously, knowing Ron was up to something.

"Boo!" Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

The bookworm let out a yelp, flinging herself forward and into Harry. Harry was laughing too hard to offer Hermione protection from the "monster." When she realized it was just Ron, she turned around and started slapping him in the chest.

"You are so immature!" she shouted with each slap.

"Not my fault" Ron muttered, defending himself. "And why did I get splashed? He's the one doing the impression"

"Yeah, but you laughed at it, showing your agreement." She nodded her head, as if to emphasize her point.

With a sigh, Harry leaned back in the water so he was floating on his back. "This is great" he said, eyes scanning the sky.

Ron joined him, floating on his back and looking at the sky. "What's great?"

"This. Us. The Golden Trio. We haven't really hung out like this, not like we use to. You know, where we were just kids having fun and worrying about our homework. Just the three of us. Best friends ready to take on the world, Snape's potion classes and crazy DADA professors."

Hermione joined her two friends. "The world has changed. We've changed. There's a lot more to worry about then losing Gryffindor points"

Harry laughed, slightly bitter. "We've always had more to worry about then that. Yet we've always seemed to keep our innocence, despite it all."

A loud sigh escaped the Boy-Who-Lived, and he closed his eyes. "We had some good times, didn't we?"

"Yeah" Ron replied quietly. "Remember when you got the Cheering Charm wrong in charms, and you somehow got Neville to start quacking like a duck?"

They all let out a laugh at that, reminiscing about better times.

"Hey Ron, remember in third year when you forgot to do a potion's essay, so you stole Hermione's out of her bag. You accidentally spilled ink all over it, and when you went to get rid of the ink, you vanished the entire essay"

Harry and Ron started laughing again, but Hermione didn't seem to find the situation funny.

"That was the first zero I've ever gotten! I thought Fred and George stole it. I was so angry I hexed them with a curse that would make their... bits itchy."

Ron and Harry started laughing some more, finally knowing why the twins couldn't keep their hands out of their pants for two straight days. The memory brought up even more laughter from the two, and they couldn't stay on their backs anymore, for fear of going underwater and getting lungs full of water.

"And it was all because you forgot to do your homework again?" Hermione's glare would have been withering, if Ron wasn't laughing to hard. Her mouth started to twitch, before even Hermione started to giggle at the memory. "I guess it is funny. But if I had found out back then, it would have been a lot worse for you Ron"

A quiet ringing started to fill all of their ears, causing everyone, particularly the Golden Trio, to groan in frustration. All those in the water, quickly made their way to the shore, while those laying down stood from their towels. Harry climbed out quickly, lending Hermione a hand as she almost slipped on the wet rock. Those who were in the lake quickly dried themselves off, before activating their bracelets.

As one the now silent group made their way to the Quidditch pitch, where the rest of the soldiers at Potter Manor gathered.

* * *

"It was all an accident" 

Harry stared at the Auror in front of him in disbelief. The battle they were about to partake in had happened on accident. As in there shouldn't have even been a battle in the first place. As in, they could still be swimming in the lake at Potter Manor.

"A German Auror squad was patrolling the forest outside of a small magical village near the border of Germany and Austria. They stumbled upon a group of Austrian Aurors, who were patrolling a magical town in the same forest but on their side of the border. The two groups got into a small scuffle, and reinforcements were called. Next thing anyone knows both countries have their entire Auror departments there and are calling their allies for more men. The Auror Army and the PGA's army arrived. Then Shadow Soldiers and Death Eaters start showing up. Armando wanted us to call you because the numbers are tipping against us and they've pushed us about a mile into German territory. Any further they'll be upon the village"

"Does everyone have a portkey?" Harry called out.

More league members from across Europe had arrived, including the Black Knights.

When no one said anything, he assumed that meant a yes. "Then activate them." He directed it toward the group of Aurors that greeted them.

The main Auror nodded his head, tapping a wooden box he held with his wand. The portkeys everyone held glowed blue for several seconds before activating, whisking them all away. They arrived in the square of a small town.

Armando was waiting for them, surrounded by a guard of twenty men and women. The old Spanish Auror quickly approached Harry, his face anxious.

"The main force of German Aurors is a mile to the southwest. They are currently engaged with the main Austrian Auror force, as well as a company of Dark Elves. Three-quarters of a mile to the south is half the Auror Army, and they are engaged with a large force of Death Eaters and Shadow Soldiers. The other half of the Auror Army is positioned a mile and a half to the southwest and is engaged with the PGA's Auror force"

"Roger that. I'll divide the League Task Force accordingly"

"There is no strategy to this" the man said, clearly frustrated. "Its nothing but guerrilla warfare and viscous duels"

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied easily. "We'll take care of it"

Harry turned to those under his command. He surveyed them for a brief moment, as if memorizing their faces. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"Split up into groups. Alpha Groups to my left, Beta Groups in the middle and Delta Groups to my right"

Harry watched as the large crowd of three-thousand League members from around the world organized themselves into the three groups. It took several minutes for the three groups to get balanced numbers and for the soldiers be placed into separate units. The order to march was given and the three battalions marched toward their objectives.

Harry was in the middle of Alpha group, letting others cover point and the rear. Next to him walked Lessien, who Harry was keeping close to his side. He had promised Gildrahand that she would never leave his sight, and he didn't want to anger the Wild Elf.

The only sound heard was the crunching of hundreds of feet on dried up leaves. Every head was turning in every direction, their senses alert for enemy movement. It was almost a half an hour before the entire formation was halted.

"We have the battle in our sights"

Multi-colored lights flashed through the foliage. The shouts of battle could barely be heard over loud explosions that shook the ground. The smell of dirt and blood lingered in the air, filling the nostrils of anyone who breathed.

"Approach carefully. Make sure friendlies and targets are positively identified before moving in." Harry ordered, his voice taking an authoritarian tone.

A long silence filled the group as they waited for positive identification.

"Friendlies and targets have been identified"

"Roger. Vanguard you have been cleared to engage" Harry stated.

He watched as a little over a hundred witches and wizards ran forward, incantations at the tip of their tongues. They disappeared through the foliage and out of sight of the main force.

"I want the rearguard to stay back until I give the word. The rest of you are cleared to engage"

As soon as the last word left his lips hundreds of fighters streamed through the trees and into the battle. Lagging behind the main rush of people the Boy-Who-Lived carefully observed the battle.

Most of the fighting was taking place in a large two-acre clearing. Most of it was viscous duels between small groups of fighters. About two score of Death Eaters had taken cover behind a large log that lay toward the opposite end of the clearing from where Harry stood. More duels could be heard taking place in the trees around the clearing.

"Stay in your teams. Move as one." Harry ordered.

Immediately Katie, Lessien and Independence swarmed around him, their wands extended. They moved together, forming a square with their backs to each other. As one they took several steps into the battle, deflecting jets of light shot at them.

Shouts of "Potter!" filled the clearing, many Death Eaters flinching at the mention of his name.

* * *

**October 31, 1998.**

"So you and Tracey?" Harry asked, with a grin.

"She likes Herbology too" Neville muttered his face red.

"Aw, Neville's in love!" Ron crowed.

"Shut it!" Neville cried out in embarrassment.

"Neville and Tracey sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N- Ahhh!"

Ron was cut off as Neville lunged at him, sending them both sprawling to the ground. The two wrestled on the floor as the rest of them laughed. It finally ended two minutes later with Neville sitting on Ron yelling "Say it!"

"Neville is my better in every way. I only wish I had his skills and good-looks" Ron muttered.

"And don't you forget it!" Neville declared, climbing off the redhead. The two sat back down in their respective seats, Neville with a grin and Ron with his ears red.

"What about you Kyle? I heard you were seeing someone too?" Neville questioned, directing the attention away from him.

"Yeah. One of the Healers in the hospital wing," the former Vampire slayer responded. "When tending to me, she saw my dick and was so impressed with it, she just had to have it!"

A chorus of "yeah right" and "you wish" accompanied that statement, followed by a bunch of guffaws. Next to Kyle, Lancelot Feste elbowed him good naturally in the ribs, laughing along with the rest.

"Better not let her hear you say that" Dean warned.

"Yeah. Hannah overheard me telling Dean that she was like putty in my arms because she couldn't resist the ol' Boot charm. Not only did she utterly embarrass me in front of everyone, she wouldn't talk to me for a week!" Terry complained. "I'm never saying anything like that again"

"Woman," the group of men sighed.

"They hold so much power over us" Terry whined. "It just isn't fair"

"Not only that, but they know they have the power!" Ron added.

"I tried getting Susan to make me a sandwich once," Dean said out of nowhere.

Every man gasped in horror. They all looked at Dean as if he was the dumbest person in the world. Which he probably was.

"Are you an idiot?" Ron sputtered.

"It was only a joke. She didn't think it was funny. Now every time she's hungry, I have to go and get her something to eat. And if the house elves aren't available, I have to make it"

Harry shook his head in sympathy. "You poor thing"

"What about you Harry?" Lancelot asked.

"Yeah, what about the great Harry Potter? Does any girl have Harry Potter wrapped around her finger?" Kyle questioned, his eye lighting up with curiosity.

"Don't even bother asking him" Ron muttered. "He's like an exception to the rule. Doesn't even lift a finger and girls are throwing themselves at him."

"What about Hermione?"

Ron looked up at that, his face blank. Harry knew Ron still had feeling for Hermione, even after she had refused to go out with him. While their relationship had gotten better, it was still tense. If Hermione didn't want go out with Ron because she liked him instead, well who knows what would happen.

"She seems to ask you to do her a lot of things. And you seem only too happy to do them," Neville went on.

"Please. She's like my sister. I only do that because she's basically by herself since her parents fled to the States." Harry said, dismissing the accusation that there was something between him and Hermione.

"Alright," Terry started slowly, "then what about Blaise?"

"She's frightening," Neville quipped, shuddering as he remembered some of Blaise's meaner moments.

"I see the looks you two give each other. And you to are always alone in your office," Terry added, smirking as if he finally caught Harry.

"To go over the reports we receive from our spies in the Empire. We have to decipher what is a rumor, what is true and what is a down right lie. Then we have to figure out exactly what information is important, and who to relay it to. Not to mention exactly what information we should give our spies to feed to Voldemort, and whether or not it will be a lie, a fib or a fact."

Harry's reply was all business, causing the others to moan in disappointment.

"Not to mention, I like staring at her breast."

A loud roar went up at that, the testosterone in the room spiking. Terry, who was closest to Harry, put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Harry shoved him off of him, laughing and rubbing the top of his head.

The group was prevented from goofing off any further by a quiet ringing that started to fill their ears. As one, they all grew serious. It was time to go to battle.

* * *

"Dog One is not open" Harry shouted into his communicator. "I repeat, Dog One is not open!" 

A powerful spell slammed into the stone barrier Harry hid behind, sending shards flying through the air. The rest of the Golden Knights and about nine hundred Light Troopers were pinned down with Harry, using the stone wall he had conjured as cover.

Entrenched above them, on top of a steep hill, was a company of Death Eaters, a platoon of Dark Elves and a platoon of Nglaugos. They were assaulting a Death Eater base, the largest one in western Europe. It was positioned inside the Ardennes Forest, near Grindewald's monument. After dismantling the worst of the wards and setting up some of their own, the task force was sent in.

Their assault force had been divided into five key groups. Omega Group, which Harry was in charge of, was tasked with taking Dog One. Dog One was a stretch of defense sitting between a deep gorge and an area when the defensive perimeter formed a one-hundred degree angle. Echo Group, which was controlled by Derica Coles, was tasked with taking Dog Two. Dog Two was the stretch of defense that helped make that one-hundred degree angle in the perimeter.

Both Dog One and Dog Two consisted of magically reinforced trenches that sat on top a steep hill. That gave the defenders the high ground, and cover that could take a pounding. If they were to slow in taking Dog One and Dog Two, it meant the mission would increase in its failure, and the defenders could get some artillery staffs aimed at their positions.

Alpha Group, lead by Albus Dumbledore and by far the largest group, was tasked with holding off enemy reinforcements. They were positioned right inside the wards the light side had set up, waiting for the reinforcements to show up outside the wards. Alpha was to delay the reinforcements until the base was destroyed and the other groups had retreated from the area.

Bravo Group, following Bash Yurekli's orders, would be shooting over the gorge on brooms. Anti-flying wards were all over the area, but the Curse Breakers promised they could lift that specific ward above the gorge for a two minute period. However, the Curse Breakers couldn't get rid of it, because the grouping of wards the anti-flying ward was tied to, all of which were non-lethal and non-threatening, were used to anchor the Auror Army's wards. If they tried to get rid of the anti-flying ward they risked the chance of the Auror Army wards collapsing as well.

Delta Group, under the command of Gwydion Alem, was to distract the main garrison by launching a full scale attack on their main entrance. Since Delta Group attacked before Omega, Echo and Bravo, they had hoped the garrison has committed most of their men to that area.

However, the Death Eaters guarding Dog One and Dog Two were more skilled then regular ones. Not to mention the Dark Elves and Nglaugos weren't suppose to be there. And the garrison was about two-thousand stronger then estimates had initially suggested. Then there was also the fact that the hill was a lot steeper then the scouts memories showed.

Since the Curse Breakers couldn't lift the anti-flying wards the whole point of Bravo was pretty pointless. Delta had hit a snag, and actually attacked later then it was suppose to, only seconds before Echo and Omega. The whole mission had gone to hell a few minutes after the go ahead was given.

A Knight tried tossing a grenade into the trenches, but had the object banished back at them. The grenade exploded in midair, its Explosion Hex tearing a chunk out of the hillside. Spells exploded into the top of the hill, sending dirt spraying into the air.

"This is bullshit!" Ron yelled. "Our spells either go over their heads or hit the hill. We can't get a shot!"

"Paige!" Harry shouted.

The American witch looked up from where she crouched behind the wall. Harry beckoned her toward him, ignoring the spells shooting over his head She crawled forward as fast as she could, stopping inches away from her leader.

"What's your progress?" Harry asked.

"They enchanted the dirt to prevent it from being manipulated. I've got nothing until those enchantments are destroyed" she replied frustrated.

Harry peeked over the cover, examining the hill they had to take. He ducked back down and looked at the Earth Elemental.

"Right. Get Hazel to take them down."

Paige nodded her head before crawling over to where Hazel crouched. Harry turned to Ron, who was firing a series of weak spells at the hill top.

"They'll be setting up some Artillery staffs on us soon."

"That might be a problem," Harry quipped.

"Just a small one" Ron agreed.

"Incoming!"

The shout came from farther down the line. A ball of green magic, fired from an artillery staff, was seconds away from impacting with the ground. A mad scramble took place, but it was too late for most. The magic slammed into the ground, exploding outward in a powerful wave of energy that scorched the ground, vaporized part of the stone barrier and turned almost a dozen men and women into ash.

The pinned down League members shot powerful Explosion Hexes at the entrenched Death Eaters. While ripping through the hillside, it did little to affect the enemy, whose cover was still relatively unharmed.

"If this doesn't improve I'm either ordering a retreat or a suicide charge" Harry growled. "Depending on my mood"

"Well let's hope you're giddy with joy then." Terry commented as he came crawling over. "Hazel almost has the enchantments on the dirt taken care of. She said another ten minutes, which is one maybe two more fires from that artillery staff"

"Better then nothing. Do you know how the other groups are doing?"

"Echo is in the same predicament as us. Delta formed up with Bravo but they are meeting a fierce resistance at the gates and are unable to enter the compound. Alpha reported its first sight of enemy reinforcements seven minutes ago" Terry reeled off, ticking each group off his finger. "So pretty much this operation looks like it won't pan out for us."

"It will work. I'll make sure of that" the teen Overlord stated.

"Right. Even you can't defeat everyone" Terry scoffed.

"Maybe not, but I can damn sure try"

"Incoming!"

Panicked yells sounded up the alarm as the powerful ball of magic descended on their position. Harry waved his wand, a cloud of red energy pouring from his wand. The cloud of red seemed to engulf the entire ball of powerful green magic, before solidifying into a transparent sphere, holding the magic of the artillery staff in its grasp.

With a flick of his wand, Harry sent the captured magic slamming into the top of the hill, where it exploded in a geyser of dirt. Several bodies landed on the ground with heavy thuds, their hearts still.

"The enchantments are down!" Hazel shouted.

Paige immediately went to work, manipulating the earth of the hill. Large piles of dirt flew up from the ground and were thrown to the winds. The Death Eaters using the trenches as cover found themselves exposed to the League members at the bottom of the hill. Though they tried to put up a fight, or in some cases flee, they were quickly overwhelmed by the superior numbers and skill.

"Charge!" the Boy-Who-Lived shouted, hopping over the stone barrier and rushing up the hillside.

The rest followed him, their feet pounding into the dirt as they ran. Bursting over the hill's crest, war cries escaping their lips, they set upon the enemy with a merciless vigor. Some broke off to assist Echo with Dog Two, while the rest crashed into the rear of the main garrison.

* * *

Rankings of Each Groups Fighting Ability: 

(taking into account all forms of fighting; magical, hand-to-hand, weapons; as well as their ability (or their armors) to handle the punishment of fighting)

Light Side:

Knights – 30

Werewolves (transformed) – 26

Ice People – 23

Wild Elves – 21

Light Elves – 21

Aurors – 20

Sparks – 20

Hurricanes – 20

Imperials – 18

Dwarves – 18

Werewolves (human form) – 16

Centaurs – 15

Light Troopers – 14

Militia – 10

Dark Side:

Balrog – 39

Giants – 38

Battle Trolls – 32

Terlexis – 31

Laestrygones – 28

Minotaurs – 28

Shadow Soldiers – 24

Vampires – 22

Dark Elves – 21

Aurors – 20

Zombies – 20

Nglaugos – 19

Wraiths – 18

Naphulas – 17

Goblins – 17

Imps – 16

Tylashians – 15

Lammias – 14

Death Eaters – 14

Marax – 8


	11. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 10 Calm Before the Storm

November 8, 1998

Harry sighed heavily, looking at the handful of papers that lay in front of him.

The battle in the Valley of Death, which took place almost a month ago, had been a numerical victory for the light. As in they had killed more of the enemy then the enemy had of them. However, Voldemort had gotten what he wanted, which was the Book of the Dead. The Book of the Dead had been stolen three other times in its history. The first time was by an Egyptian Dark Lord in 53 BC who used it to create Inferi. After he was defeated the book was returned to its resting spot, and security was increased. The second time was by a French Dark Lady in 241 AD, who used it to create the Killing Curse. Again, she was defeated and the book was returned. The third time was by an Irish Dark Lord in 1007 AD, who used the book to create Dementors.

Now Voldemort had the book. Which meant nothing good would come out of it. To make matters worse, Voldemort has triple the power then the French Dark Lady had, who was the strongest out of the three. Harry feared what he knew was to be coming. He was expecting the unexpected, but no matter how much you expected it, it was still unexpected.

Two weeks ago the entire Demon Army under Voldemort's control had attacked a recently set up camp in the highlands of Scotland. Home to about ten-thousand Dwarves, High Elves, Wild Elves, Centaurs and humans at the time, the camp was able to beat back the attack, but not before suffering fifty percent casualties, half of which were humans.

The Golden Knights had been called in thirty minutes after the battle had ended. Thousands of bodies that were either torn apart or partially decayed already littered the ground. For every ten light side casualties there was one dead demon. Not exactly an encouraging statistic.

It had taken them nearly a week to clean up the dead bodies. Plus another week to repair the damage done to the camp and double the camp's security. Then there was talking the four different races into allowing more of their soldiers to settle in their camp. It wasn't a pleasant two weeks.

Though they had tried, they had been unable to find the Demon camp. Many wanted retribution for what the creatures had done, but their could be no revenge if they couldn't be found. Magical Marines had patrolled the entire United Kingdom on brooms, and had found nothing. The Ice People had sent scouts into Antarctica and reports came back negative. The Order of David was combing the entire continent of Europe, as well as Russia and the Middle East. So far they couldn't find anything.

Monks had been brought in to perform the rituals that would bless the weapons used by the League members. Once the three hour long rituals were over, every Light Trooper, Spark and Knight would have a weapon that could wound a demon. The Staff of Ra, Harry had given to Hermione, who had found away to infuse her wand into the staff and now used it like Merlin used his staff long ago. Vishnu's Scepter, which was more like a mace then a scepter, had been given to Ron, who was one of the strongest Knights and one of the few who could wield it. The Spear of Camaxtli had been handed over to Susan Bones, and the witch used the weapon as if it was a extension of her own body. Of course, Harry still used the sword of Gryffindor, which he had already used to defeat a Balrog.

Yesterday the Polish Ministry of Magic had been attacked by the entire Pureblood Government's Army, as well as some ten-thousand Death Eaters and Dark Elves. The Polish Aurors, numbering in the five-thousand range were quickly overrun and slaughtered. By the time the League Military Force and the Alliance Auror Army arrived on the scene, it was to late to save any of the Ministry's employees. The magical world of Poland had collapsed, causing thousands to flee from their homeland.

The Magical Empire of the United Kingdom had grown, encompassing Poland into its grasp. Which, although doing little to bolster Voldemort's army and in fact shoving more potential fighters (nearly double that of the Aurors Poland had) into the light side's hands, was a huge blow to the light side's morale.

His main spy had discovered the existence of several prominent prisoners of war. Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, John Dawlish, Timothy Proudfoot and Gawain Robards were all captured during the assault on the Ministry. Under the old Ministry Bones was the head of the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Robards was the head of the Aurors, with Dawlish and Proudfoot being two of the three Auror captains (Shacklebolt being the other). Diggory was Newt Scamander's former apprentice and was extremely knowledgeable on all magical creatures.

There was also Olivander, the wand maker, who had been nabbed during the attack on Diagon Alley. Gwenog Jones, captain and Beater of the Hollyhead Harpies was taken after a practice several months before the attack on the Ministry. The Ireland Chasers of Troy, Mullet and Moran were kidnapped weeks after Jones. The others made sense, but the Quidditch players were confusing to everyone.

Too bad no one had any idea of where they were being kept. Azkaban was a possible answer, but during the release of the captured Aurors several weeks ago, none of them had been there. Spies were prodding every place they were allowed, but so far reports had come up empty.

Word had reached his ears from several spies that Voldemort was gathering his army to wage war on Iceland, France, Germany, Spain and Italy. Armor, weapons and millions of potions had been stock piled in various warehouses. Hundreds of giants, trolls and laestrygones were set up into camps. Thousands of lammias, hellhounds, harpies and minotaurs were gathered from all over the world. Nightmares were herded from their natural habitats to be ridden into battle. Tens of thousands of Dark Elves, Tylashians and Nglaugos were brought over from Grimoire Realm. Thousands of Shadow Soldiers were given last minute training, preparing them to lead the charge. And almost four-hundred thousand Death Eater from all over the world congregated to Britain, to where their master resided and to where their dreams of pureblood supremacy had come true. Initial estimates had put the number at 503,340, but the numbers kept growing by the hundreds every day.

Iceland, had increased its security earlier when Voldemort had appeared in their leaders office. However, they still put up a few more wards. By water they were defended by krakens and sea serpents, while by air they were defended by dragons. However, they knew their small Auror force couldn't stand up to the attack, even if they recruited ever single one of their magical citizens. Instead they had turned to the United States and Canada for man power, both of whom had shipped over thousands of Aurors, with more arriving every day. America had even sent over two battalions of Magical Marines, some of the best fighters in the war.

France, who anticipated being the ones to bear the brunt of Voldemort's attack, had strengthened the wards around their borders and bases so much that even muggles could feel the magic in the air. It's Auror force, which previously numbered three thousand, had expanded to fifteen thousand in a matter of weeks; mostly dueling circuit competitors, mercenaries and hired security were the main source of the increase. Any citizen who wanted to insist in the fighting was placed in a militia, which quickly numbered in the sixty-thousands, and were given as much training as the Aurors could provide in the limited time. A regiment of Light Elves and Wild Elves found themselves camped several miles north of Paris, ready to help in the human nation's defense. Beauxbatons had been turned into a fortress, its borders expanded to the size of a small city. The school was protected by so much magic it made most people sick being within twenty meters of the wards. It could hopefully hold out for two years if it was ever laid siege to, and was a last resort.

Germany feared not Voldemort, but his allies of Bulgaria, Slovakia, Romania, Russia, Austria and now Poland. Germany had too increased its wards, but rather then allow the battle to be fought in their territory if the wards were circumvented, the Germans instead hoped to stop their enemies at their borders. They created a defensive line, using old bunkers left over from the muggle World War Two, as well as creating new ones, stretching the entire length of their border, with the strongest points being in the east and southeast. With the process given to them by the Weasley twins, they had massed produce five thousand magical chain guns and twenty-thousand battle staffs. Germany used a draft to increase its force size, drafting anyone between the ages of twenty and fifty who got an E or higher on both their Charms and Defense NEWTS. That, along with troops supplied by the African Ministry of Magic, had multiplied their numbers by thirty. They then spread their forces across the line, and prayed to Merlin the line would hold.

Italy came to the realization that it would probably be the last attacked. Their waters were already protected thanks to unknown enchantments placed on them long ago by Poseidon, a powerful mage and water elemental. Instead they were relying on the Alps to be their greatest defense. For camped in its snowy mountains were not only thousands of Aurors, but thousands of Ice People as well, who could handle the freezing temperature better then anyone. They had increased their Auror recruiting of course, welcoming another ten-thousand into their forces. Other then the Alps, the rather small increase in their forces (small when compared to the others) and the strong wards surrounding the border, Italy didn't do much for its protection. Though the Church had made Vatican City into a potential fall back point in case Voldemort did make it that far.

Spain had increased the wards of its border to almost ridiculous portions. Many times one could see tendrils of magic shooting between the wards of France and Spain. They were so powerful that the country of Andorra, who was nestled between the two countries (Spain and France), complained about the power radiating from the wards making many of their citizens loopy, both muggle and magical. Spain had turned toward their convicts and prisoners, latching collars of servitude onto all their necks and forcing them to fight for the country whose laws they've broken. The forced-into-servitude-convicts were organized into battalions under the command of several Aurors and sent to France to help in its defense. Recruitment had increased, mostly by over-confident teens, most just fresh from school, who had visions of grandeur and romance. Spain was littered with many castles, most of which had been turned into impenetrable fortresses.

Greece and Turkey had increased their defenses as well, though nowhere near as much as the other countries. Voldemort wasn't targeting them, though that didn't mean that Russia, Bulgaria and Romania might not try anything on their own. Unfortunately the two countries would be on their own, because the Alliance Auror Army would be indisposed until Voldemort's army was sent scampering back to England.

It wasn't only bad news that had reached Harry's ears. Some good news had come amongst all the bad.

Durmstrang, was a located several miles north of St. Petersburg in Russia. It was a school that only allowed elite purebloods in, and was the best school in Eastern Europe. Imagine Harry's surprise when news came that the school had been taken over by those loyal to him. Word had come that Viktor Krum, along with thousands of muggle-borns, half-bloods and "blood traitor" purebloods from the countries allied with Voldemort, had overrun the school. Hundreds of new wards were set up, and it was said that no one could break through the wards, and Russia was requesting Voldemort come himself to break through them. While the actual school of Durmstrang wasn't as big as Hogwarts, it was rumored that a system of tunnels and caverns existed under the main structure, which could house the thousands that had taken the school over.

Vampires had disappeared. Every Vampire clan and rogue vampire had just vanished in the middle of the night. Even Voldemort was stunned at the sudden withdrawal, and no one had any idea where they were. The Slayers had searched the world many times overs and came up with nothing. Not only that but muggle disappearances had increased tenfold and any one with half a brain could figure out that the two events were related. However, the light side was grateful the Vampires had withdrawn, for it meant one less enemy to fight. Though the concerns for the muggles were high, barely any attention was paid to the situation.

* * *

"Come on Harry. When was the last time we hung out, just me and you"

Hermione gave Harry her best puppy-eyes, and Harry could feel his resolve breaking at the sight. It was true they haven't really hung out since fifth year, but the war made sure he was busy. He had spent some time with Ron, or the guys, or the Knights as a whole, but never just him and Hermione.

"Fine."

Hermione smiled wildly at him, her usually solemn face lighting up.

* * *

"And he still can't get into the Department of Mysteries" Harry chortled to himself.

Hermione shook her head at him, knowing only Harry could make fun of Voldemort without worry. They had taken the Knight Bus, which was used more for leisure purposes now that the Cullis Gates had been invented, to Liverpool.

They had seen a movie, and then gone to a night club. It was inevitable that both would receive a lot of attention. Harry was one of the best looking men in the wizarding world and Hermione herself was very pretty. The two teens enjoyed themselves with others while in the club, but when they left it was without any tag alongs.

That was why at two in the morning they were sitting in a booth at a twenty-four hour diner. They had had alcohol, but neither was at the level of being smashed. Tipsy maybe, but not smashed.

"How's James doing?" Hermione asked, pushing away her now empty plate of food.

"He's finally learning how to walk. It took a lot of bribing but he'll do anything for some watermelon flavored Bertie Bott's Ever Sweet Infant Mush," Harry replied, finishing the last of his pudding.

"He isn't even two years old and you're already giving him sweets?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Relax. It uses a basic food altering potion that isn't harmful to a child to make it taste like it does. The actual food is spinach with extra vitamins. Jeeze, it's like your the daughter of two dentist or something."

"Shut it you. I still feel guilty eating sweets."

"Well obviously we're just gonna have to buy so much sweets you'll get sick just looking at them and go to town."

"What good would that do? Won't that just make me dislike sweets more?"

"I don't know, maybe. Just sounds like it might be entertaining." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Oh yeah. Eating candy till you puke sounds like a real thrill." Sarcasm was dripping from every word out of Hermione's mouth.

"Well when you put it like that!"

"How else would you put it?"

"A super cool night of gorging yourself on crazy delicious sweets maybe?"

"Where does feeling ill and possibly puking afterward go in all of that?"

"Well that parts implied."

"Your hopeless!"

"Hopeless? Psh. If I'm hopeless then your just pathetic."

"Oh I'm pathetic?"

"Yeah. You, as in Hermione Jane Granger, are in fact pathetic."

"So I'm pathetic and your hopeless." Hermione stated.

"Pretty much. We make a sad pair don't we?" Harry's face showed his sad realization.

* * *

'Oh my god!'

If one couldn't read his thoughts, they were easily broadcasted on Harry's face. His eyes were wide, and his mouth open in shock. He stayed motionless for several minutes before glancing down beside him.

"I am an idiot" he muttered.

The figure next to him started to squirm before opening her eyes. She found herself staring into terrified green eyes, and sighed to herself.

"Harry" she started.

'I had sex with Hermione!' Harry screamed in his head.

"Harry, why does it look like your eyes are screaming?" Hermione asked, moving herself into a sitting position.

The blankets fell away, revealing her naked torso. Harry let out a squeak, before quickly averting his eyes.

"For the love of god Harry!" Hermione all but shouted, clearly frustrated. "We just had sex. You've seen more then my breast!"

"Hermione" Harry began, his voice dry. "Er...what the hell happened?"

"We had sex Harry"

"I'm aware of that! But what the hell happened. We are best friends. I don't know what you think but, well, you're like my sister!"

"And you're like my brother" Hermione stated.

"Oh, really. Then do people regularly have sex with their brothers nowadays? Cause if so where was I when that memo got sent out?"

"Listen Harry, I've been avoiding relationships since fourth year with Viktor. I've always been too afraid to have a boyfriend. For the love of god, I was still a virgin until last night! How many girls can say they are nineteen and still a virgin"

Harry remained silent, not knowing exactly how to answer that. Really, not many girls could claim that in today's society.

"And you Harry. How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Hermione asked.

"Er...fifteen, almost sixteen" Harry answered, feeling embarrassed for that fact. Though when he actually 'lost' his virginity he wasn't even aware of it because Bellatrix Lestrange had taken advantage of him, using magic to make sure he was asleep through the entire ordeal. Though the next time he was completely aware of what was going on.

"I don't want to be that girl whose afraid of getting intimate with guys. I've been that girl for five years Harry, but not anymore. I figured the first step to change that would be to actually have sex. But I couldn't hook up with some random guy, so I decided to pick a friend, someone who I can trust...and someone who would be good." She said the last part with a flush on her cheeks.

"I'm honored...I think" Harry replied.

"Besides you have sex with most of the female Knights. Why should I be any different?"

Harry gulped at the accusing look in her eyes. "But none of them are like my sister!" he protested. "Besides not all of them."

"Let me see. Lavender, the Patil Twins, Angelina, Independence, Susan, Hannah, Tabitha, Hazel, Paige, Sally, Lisa, Salma, Alison, Megan, Melissa, Blaire..." Hermione trailed off.

"Don't forget Katie" Harry supplied.

"And now me."

"Still that isn't even near most of them. What about Tracy? And Blaise? Or Luna, Isabella and Su? And I didn't hook up with Alicia either, Merlin rest her soul. Then there is Lucy, Lessien, Fleur and Melinda"

"You didn't hook up with Tracy because her and Neville have liked each other for the longest time and you won't do that to a friend. Blaise scares you. Luna, well who knows about her. Isabella is related to you, no matter how distant. Su is a lesbian so you aren't her type. Alicia died before you could try anything. Gildrahand would kill you if you looked at Lessien wrong. Fleur is engaged to Bill and so taken. And you haven't spent enough time with Lucy and Melinda to try anything"

"Ok. I get your point. I'm a man whore," the teen muttered.

* * *

Marshall Slider wasn't just anyone. Some called his muggle opposite "The Most Powerful Man in the World." You couldn't use that statement to describe Slider, because in the magical world power didn't mean the resources at your command. It meant the amount of magic you could wield, and how you wielded it.

Marshall knew, that even as President of the Republic of the Magical United States of America, he wasn't even close to the "Most Powerful Wizard in the World." That title went to Thomas Riddle, or as the dark wizard fashioned himself, the Dark Emperor Voldemort. Some suggested that title went to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-lived, but the teen was humble enough to admit Voldemort was stronger then him.

And at the thought of those two, the war currently being fought was brought into focus. Things didn't appear to be going to well. Voldemort and his allies had them out numbered, mostly thanks to the creatures and beings many other governments shunned and oppressed. The United States had already lost almost four-thousand witches and wizards. When compared to the other countries, it didn't seem like much, but to the citizens of the U.S. It didn't matter.

When the United States had joined the United Ministries Against Voldemort support for the war had been off the charts. A whopping 95 percent of the population had agreed with it, with the few who didn't consisting of mostly traditional purebloods; all of whom left for the United Kingdom shortly after the alliance was announced. However, with no end being in sight, and the war looking to get even more heated, public support had started to wane.

Led by grieving relatives of those Aurors who had already died in battle, a small portion of the population began protesting the war, and calling for his resignation. They wanted the United States to withdraw from the war, and to bring its Aurors home.

What they didn't understand was that most of the Aurors didn't want to come home. They didn't want to give up on the war, because if Voldemort one then a good portion of the world's population would be killed or enslaved.

And why should they care? So far the only thing of the war that affected them was the deaths of the Aurors who were sent to fight. They didn't have to deal with the daily fear of being attacked. Or of being belittled and stomped down on by their own government. They didn't have to worry about those considered worthier then them attacking them in broad day light and getting away with it. These grieving relatives didn't care that they were protesting a war most of the ones they grieved for were in favor of.

And it was obvious that as the war drew on, as more and more American Aurors died in battle, more and more would join the ranks of protesters. It didn't help that the next year was election year, and though he would never stray from his policies when it came to the war in order to gain public opinion, it did mean a president against the war could be elected into office. Which would mean the two-thousand Aurors in the Auror Alliance Army, and the eight hundred Aurors and one hundred Magical Marines helping to defend Iceland would be called home. And Voldemort's forces would gain that much more of a numerical advantage. And the United Ministries Against Voldemort would falter without the large sum of money and resources pitched in by the United States.

And did it matter? Did it matter to the grieving mothers that though their child's life was precious, and a tragic lost, that they didn't die in vain. That their child had fought for the freedom of those considered unworthy by Voldemort? That their child had sacrificed their life so muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods could be as free as any pureblood. Did it matter to the grieving mothers that if they had their way, that if the men, money and resources pitched in by the United States was withdrawn from the war Voldemort would have that much more of a chance at victory. Did it matter to them, that in their anger and pain over their child's death, that in their emotional blindness, they were dooming hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions to death and oppression?

No. Because like almost every other human being on this planet one thing rang true. If it didn't affect them, why should they care?

* * *

Look an entire chapter without any battles! Though it does set the stage for many bloody and long lasting battles. I'm going to try to include more subplots, as well as expand the roles played by the other characters. I'm also going to try to add more about the politics going on in the background.


	12. End of Gringotts?

Chapter 11 End of Gringotts?

The troll, its large frame hunched over, sniffed at the air. Something funny, something that didn't belong was in the area, and it gave off an odd stench. Looking around the troll tried to spot the source, but found nothing of interest in the large meadow that surrounded him. If it was a smarter being it probably would have realized something was wrong, but trolls weren't smart.

Shuffling underneath his invisibility cloak, Harry cursed himself for forgetting to stifle the smells he gave off. If these were werewolves he would have been discovered long ago. Luckily trolls didn't have the nose lycans did.

The troll that had almost sniffed him out was a mountain troll. Mountain trolls, at twelve feet tall, were the largest of the trolls species, and they were also the dumbest. Voldemort had nine clans of them, each one numbering about two hundred. There was also the sixteen clans of forest trolls, who stood at ten feet tall and had the thickest skin out of the three troll species, each clan numbering around sixty members. The final group of trolls, river trolls, stood at ten feet as well, and were the smartest of the largely stupid species. Rivers trolls stayed in smaller clans of twenty-five, but Voldemort had thirty-two clans under his control.

That totaled 3,560 trolls, and looking at them all gathered, Harry knew they would be a forced to be reckoned with. They stayed in their clans, each one examining the new weapons and armor given to them by Voldemort.

Flicking his wand over himself, Harry made sure his scent was neutralized before moving closer to get a better look. The trolls wielded war hammers, maces and clubs. All three different variations of the same fundamental weapon.

The head of the war hammers were made up of large square blocks of metal, roughly the size of a small car. The shafts were made up of thick poles of padded metal, ten feet in length and one and a half feet in diameter. They were heavy, easily weighing over a ton but for the trolls, who were all brawn, it wasn't much of a challenge to lift.

The maces given to the trolls had sphere shaped heads. The balls that made up the head were about the size of small wrecking balls, made up of a dense and strong metal. Large spikes, conical in shape and one foot in length, littered the entire perimeter of the sphere. The handle, as long as your average man, was made up of padded metal, one and a half foot in diameter.

The clubs were as tall as the trolls that wielded them. The thickest part of the club was three feet in diameter. There were several descending row of spikes, starting with eight at the top with each row containing one less spike, until reaching two. They were made of metal, and looked to weigh just as much as the war hammers and maces.

They were deadly, but if you were smart and agile enough you could avoid yourself. The main problem with the trolls were the armor.

"Fuck! Those two timing son of a bitches!" Harry cursed, glad that the cloak was layered with silencing charms.

Each of the trolls were wearing new armor, and he wasn't talking about the armor worn by the trolls he had already fought in battle. Those trolls wore armor made by wizarding blacksmiths, from China if the rumor was to be believed. Every single one of the trolls in front of him wore goblin made armor. That alone meant the metal themselves were stronger, and could handle a bigger pounding. Factor into that the enchantments the goblins would have placed on the armor, and this armor was at least three times as capable of handling beating as the older wizard made armor.

To top it all off, the trolls each carried a shield made by the goblins as well. The shields were as tall as the trolls, and slightly wider. They were also several inches thick, and would be a pain in the ass to get around.

Drawing his wand, Harry approached the closest troll. He would have to test the armor, and report back to the others on his findings. He approached the troll, who had its back to him. It sat in a circle with six other trolls, each of them digging happily into the raw meat they held in their hands.

Getting as close as he dare, the young Overlord threw of his invisibility cloak and raised his wand.

"_Zauberauw!_"

The golden beam of light, as large as the troll itself, burst from his wand, the piece of holly wood buckling under the pressure. Before any of the trolls could react, the powerful beam of raw magic slammed into the unsuspecting troll. The magic protecting the troll's armor glowed a bright silver, trying to defend off Harry's attack. However, after a few seconds of struggling the magic of the armor collapsed . The metal warped and twisted before ripping itself apart in a loud screech of metal.

That was it. With the wizard made armor Harry was able to rip through it easily, and still managed to tear through the thick hide of the troll, even while he was a High Mage. Now, as an Overlord, he could barely destroy the armor, and who knew what kind of results he'd have on the shield.

As the attention of every troll in the camp started to settle on him, Harry disappeared in a swirl of blue magic, making sure his dad's old cloak was clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

"The fucking Goblins betrayed us!" Harry shouted, storming into the third floor study of Potter Manor.

Blaise was going over reports from the various informants that had in Voldemort's circle. Ron and Terry were working on tactics to be used during different battle scenarios; which would then be drilled into the mind of every soldier. Dean and Feleti were arguing over who had a better shot, Italy or England, at winning the World Cup, the worldwide muggle football tournament. Tracey was going over reports from the greenhouses, which, along with Neville, she was in charge of.

"They made armor and weapons for Voldemort's army. The trolls to be more exact," Harry hastily explained to the mostly confused looks he received. "I used one of the strongest spells I got and it barely tore through the enchantments and metal of the armor. And the shields look to be stronger"

Everyone winced. Harry was a lot stronger then even the second strongest Knight. If he could barely penetrate the armor, then that meant no one else would have a chance.

Blaise picked up one of the papers she was looking at and handed it to Harry. "It gets worse."

Harry glanced at the paper in front of him. It spoke of a secret alliance between Voldemort and the goblins, one that had been signed several months ago. And it wasn't just the goblins of the United Kingdom, it was of the entire goblin race, all over the world. The informant stated that it was the Goblins, not Voldemort who sought out the alliance.

"Can we trust this one?" Harry asked.

"Level Two"

"Fuck"

Informants were broken down into several different levels. Level One signified spies, those who were loyal to Harry and positions of trust and power in Voldemort's circle. The next three levels consisted of those who they bribed, blackmailed and/or intimidated into giving them information. If the informant was a Level Two that meant the information they gave was for the most part accurate. Level Three meant that the informant gave an equal mixture of truths, lies and fibs. Level Four meant that the informant only passed along rumors and speculation that they had overheard, and thought would garner them a pretty knut. Level Five was for those spies and informants who were loyal to Voldemort and thought they were tricking Harry by giving him false information mixed in with some truth to keep Harry interested.

"We have to warn the others." Feleti stated immediately. "They are unaware and the goblins could swindle them out of billions."

"We need to strike. To show the goblins what they get for double crossing us" Harry uttered harshly.

"Harry are you..."

"If there is one thing I hate more then a Death Eater, its a traitor." The power rolling of the angry teen was palpable.

"This is going to be a mess. The United States, France, Canada, Spain, Japan, Australia, Germany and South Korea have only Gringott's banks managing their currency. Iceland, Greece and Turkey have several small run human banks, but none of them are even near the power of Gringotts. The only one that can deal with this the best is Italy. They have a large human run bank that is actually superior to Gringotts there." Terry explains, the knowledge coming easily to the Boot heir.

"I'll send them a message."

* * *

"How can I help you today?" the Goblin asked in a bored voice.

"Eh what was that?" the old man asked, cupping his ear.

"I asked 'How can I help you today?'" the Goblins repeated, frustration working its way into his voice.

"I'd like to speak to my account manager" the old man asked.

The Goblin waited for the old man to continue, but the man appeared to be done. "And who might that be?"

"Vitriol"

"Impossible. Vitriol is the manager of the Potter, Scott, Gryffindor and McGregor families. You don't look like a McGonagall and you certainly aren't Harry Potter"

"Aren't I?" the old man asked.

The Goblin looked up to argue but stopped, his mouth hanging open as piercing green eyes seemed to look into his very soul. All the bank teller could do was gape like a fish, his hand shakily reaching for the alarm button under his counter.

"Go on," Harry egged. "Press the alarm button. In fact get your entire army up here."

The Goblin did just that, but seemed beyond terrified that the wizard was telling him to do so.

As soon as the button was pressed the doors of the entrance to the bank slammed shut while the doors that led to the offices and beyond slammed open, hundreds of Goblin soldiers pouring into the room.

The civilians in the bank, a rather large number for your typical Monday morning, started to panic at seeing all the armed Goblins, and one woman appeared to be having a nervous breakdown. As if they were sharing the same brain, most of the civilians made a break for the corner farthest from the Goblin warriors, huddling against the wall like scared children, though in defense of some, a few of them were indeed children.

"Get me Vitriol now"

The teller in front of him, eager to get away from the powerful teen, quickly scampered off. That left the mostly cowardly civilians, Harry and a few hundred Goblin warriors, their shiny weapons pointed at his chest.

Harry whistled a infomercial jingle he remembered from his time at the Dursley's as he gazed at the Goblin warriors. None of them quivered in fear, or looked away from his gaze, but they were afraid. He could see it in their eyes.

"Mr. Potter" Vitriol came out of the back, smiling as if nothing was wrong between Harry and the Goblin nation. "What can I do for you today?"

"Cut the pleasantries you slimy piece of shit," Harry growled out. "We had a deal!"

Vitriol's pleasant demeanor faltered for a second before the smile was back on his face. "What ever do you mean?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice, that as I lead my soldiers into battle against the trolls, that their armor was no longer that of wizard making, but of Goblin?"

The Goblin paled under Harry's words, but still kept his smile on his face, even if it was tighter. "I don't..."

"Or that I wouldn't find out about your new alliance with Voldemort!"

Vitriol flinched as if physically struck. "You have to understand, it was for the preservation of our kind! We had to do what we had to do in order to protect our species!"

"No. Voldemort was content to let you stay neutral, my spies told me of such. I was content to let you stay neutral, even if you did swear an alliance to me earlier. You sought out Voldemort. You didn't do it to preserve the species, you did it to further advance your species"

"It is war. Ones must do what they can to insure they come out from the war either unscathed or better of from when they entered it"

"And finally the facade crumbles and the creature you really are comes to surface" Harry spit out, causing his account manager to scowl.

"We did what was necessary!" Vitriol scowled, his lips curling to show off his yellow fangs.

"And so must I"

The teen motioned with his hand, and the large chunk of civilians who didn't cower with the rest threw off their disguises to reveal the Golden Knights, along with almost two dozen Sparks.

More panicked screams emitted from the civilians, who tried to push themselves farther into the corner. The Golden Knights were feared by everyone who opposed them, and had a reputation that was filled with exaggerated truths that made them seem like demi-gods.

"What...what are you doing?" Vitriol asked, his voice finally cracking in fear.

"The Goblin race is now an enemy of the United Ministries Against Voldemort and the League of the Phoenix. You made this alliance to make sure your race comes out on top. I'm here to tell you, no, to show you, that by betraying the trust I put in you, you did nothing more then seal the deaths of hundreds of thousands of your people"

Harry withdrew his wand, and before Vitriol could react, cast a Slicing Curse. The thin beam of light collided with the manager's neck, severing through skin, cartridge, bone and blood vessels. Vitriol's eyes widened in surprise before his head fell from his shoulders and his body collapsed to the ground.

The Goblin warriors raced their weapons and began their charge at the Knights, Cutting Hexes flying from their gnarled hands.

"Bill, open the doors and make sure all the civilians are evacuated. Then lock down the entire bank"

The oldest Weasley rushed off to do as he was ordered, being the only one in the League who could manipulate Goblin magic.

* * *

_International Wizarding News_

_'British Gringotts Destroyed! Golden Knights Slay Thousands of Goblins!'_

_As Death Eaters worked at removing the rubble, one thing became evident; Gringotts, which has always prided itself on its security and defenses, wasn't as tough as many seemed to think. Or maybe its that Harry Potter and the Golden Knights were as talented as the rumors suggest?_

_Whichever it was, it didn't seem to matter much as the bodies of the slain Goblins, numbering in the thousands, were carried from the rubble. Any casualties suffered by the Phoenix rebels are unknown, because Potter probably took his dead with him when he left._

_An eye witness said that Potter accused the Goblins of betraying an alliance they had with him, supposedly established sometime before the former United Kingdom Ministry of Magic was replaced by the current Empire of the United Kingdom._

_"Well Potter accused the Goblin of breaking an alliance. The Goblin that Potter was talking to said something about him doing what was necessary to insure the survival of his race. Potter said something about insuring the survival of his soldiers. Potter then declared the Goblins his enemy, and next thing I know, the Goblin is missing its head!"_

_The Goblin in question was Vitriol, the account manager of the McGregor, Scott, Gryffindor and Potter families. The Gryffindor, Scott and Potter families are all headed by Harry Potter himself. The McGregor family is headed by the last of the McGregors, Minevra McGonagall, a professor at Hogwarts and avid supporter of Albus Dumbledore._

_The only vaults that were emptied, at least the only ones the investigators are aware of, are the vaults owned by known League of the Phoenix members, including a vault containing billions of galleons owned by the Golden Knights. A member of the League said that they just wanted the money that was rightfully theirs, and that they didn't want to throw the economy into disarray by taking money they didn't have a right to. Though it should be noted that the series of vaults containing the monies of the Empire and its Grand Lords and Lords were all collapsed; most likely taking days, maybe even weeks to get the money inside, if its even there._

_A spokesperson from the Empire of the United Kingdom had this to say:_

_"Obviously the Phoenix rebels are trying to do everything they can to insure this Empire doesn't last. Everyone knows that Gringotts handles most, if not all, of the Empire's finances. This isn't the first time Potter and his Knights have lead an attack against the very structure of the State."_

* * *

_International Wizarding News_

_'Dozens of Gringotts Shut Down! Goblins Removed by Force!'_

_by Phillip Jenkins_

_The countries that make up the United Ministries Against Voldemort (United States, France, Iceland Italy, Spain, Germany, Greece, Turkey, South Korea, Japan, Africa, Canada and Australia) put their economies at great risk yesterday. Word had reached their ears several days ago that the Goblin race, including the Goblins of Gringotts, signed an alliance with Dark Emperor Voldemort. Whether this is true or not, we are unaware as representatives from the Empire of the United Kingdom have refused to answer our letters. However, it has been reported that Harry Potter, leader of the famed Golden Knights, is the one who found out about the alliance, alerting his allied countries._

_Fearing a potential coup d'etat by the Goblins, as well as the security of their monies, the twelve governments sent large task forces of Law Enforcement officials to the numerous Gringotts banks that litter their countries. While some of the banks put up resistance, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of Goblins, scores of government officials and dozens of bystanders who were caught in the crossfire, most of the Goblins fled from the banks they owned._

_The banks will be closed for an indisposed amount of time, meaning no one will be able to access their money. However, the UMAV governments have assured their citizens that they are in the process of training squibs to handle to the runnings of the banks, which they hope will open again in a weeks time._

* * *

Remus smoothed the creases out of his fancy looking robe as he checked himself over in the mirror.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You out of everyone knows how hard my life has been Sirius. Plus with the way things are now there aren't many things to smile about. Michelle makes me smile. She makes me happy and when I'm with her I feel complete."

"Yeah but Moony, we're Marauders. We're suppose to be debonair bachelors until the end," Sirius pouted.

"Prongs got married right out of Hogwarts," reminded Remus.

"Prongs was a fool!" Sirius cried in mock resentment.

"Hey! That's my dad your talking about" Harry snapped, poking his godfather in his side.

"Sorry Bambi"

"Padfoot! What have I told you about calling me that?! Do it again and I'll trap you in your animagus form and get you neutered."

"Bambi's got some horns eh Moony?"

Remus smiled at the two in the mirror before turning away from the object. He took a good look at his two best man, and was instantly reminded of a time eighteen years ago when he and Sirius were two of the three best men at James' wedding. It really was eerie how similar Harry looked like his father.

"Where are the others?" the groom asked.

The others he was referring to were his groomsmen; Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They weren't as close of friends as Sirius and Harry were but he still got along well with them, and considered each of them some of the few friends he had.

"Last I saw Charlie and Bill, they were chasing after the twins, who are trying to pull a massive prank in order to usurp the Marauders from the throne as best pranksters."

"As if" Sirius muttered.

The Boy-Who-Lived ignored his godfather. "You should keep an eye out just in case. Kingsley meanwhile was still debating on if he should wear his Auror sash and medals on his dress robes. Even though the United Kingdom Aurors don't exist anymore he still holds loyalty to them, so its a tough decision for him to make."

* * *

"How are you doing?"

Michelle looked over at her maid of honor, who for once didn't have outrageous looking hair.

"I'm nervous"

Tonks laughed. " Well that's to be expected!"

"I know but its not just the wedding. I've been back and had my memories restored for a year and a half already, yet there are still days when I wake up expecting James to come bounding into the room telling me that the elves made pancakes for breakfast. And then there's Harry. Merlin, the first thing I thought of when Dumbledore restored my memories was what had happened to James! Then I find out that he's been dead for fifteen years and his son is the one who defeated Voldemort!"

"It can be a lot to take in" Tonks said, patting the older witches arm in sympathy.

"Sometimes I wonder if my life would have been easier if Sirius and Remus didn't find me. If I still thought I was a muggle and lived in America. Then I look at Remus and I hate myself for thinking such things"

"I'd probably think the same thing. I mean with the way things are going for us I wish I was someone else or somewhere else all the time. It isn't like your a monster for thinking such things. Everyone probably thinks that. Hell Remus probably debates whether or not it would have been better if he left you in America so you wouldn't be exposed to this."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Are Fleur, Emmeline, Molly and Blaise ready?"

"Yes. Everyone's waiting on you it seems. Though I'm still wondering why you picked Blaise Zabini"

"She has a dry sarcastic humor I find funny and we get along fine. Plus I think she'd go perfect with Harry, considering she's one of the only girls who can control him. Someone needs to change his womanizing ways otherwise he'll end up like Sirius, 36 and alone."

"Yeah, but he's terrified of her."

"I know. Thats how she controls him."

* * *

"I'm not much for speeches," Sirius started.

"Or thinking" Harry added, getting a chuckle from the crowd.

Sirius shot a glare at his godson before turning back to the crowd. While the actual ceremony had contained only Remus's and Michelle's friends and family, the entire reception was held open to everyone at Potter Manor, almost nine hundred people.

"But Remus has been one of my best friends since I was eleven. Even though you couldn't separate me and James, it was with Remus that I shared a bond with."

"I knew you two were gay!" Harry gasped dramatically from his seat.

"No!" Sirius cried, mortified. "Not that kind of bond!"

"Could have fooled me" the extremely loud mumble from the Boy-Who-Lived entered everyone's ears.

"Will you stop butting in?"

"I'll try"

"Thank you. Anyway, in Remus I had a kindred spirit. James parent's doted on him, shielded him from the horrors of the world. But with my family, and Remus's condition we both knew what it was like in the real world. And that connected us on a level neither of us could ever have with James..."

As Sirius was speaking he didn't notice that his glass of champagne was bubbling, though two redheads were paying particular attention to it. Those that sat near Sirius did start to notice as the bubbling became more severe.

"Sirius..."

"What have I told you about interrupting me Harry?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"No Sirius, you really should..."

"Harry! Please I'm trying to..."

What Sirius was trying to do, he didn't say as the champagne in his drink shot forward like a hose and hit him in the face. More and more of the liquid was shooting out, a seemingly impossible amount due to the size of the glass. It continued for almost a minute, before leaving a soaked Sirius.

"You'd figure after the first few seconds he would have moved the glass away from his face," Harry commented.

"Padfoot's never been the smartest one," Remus answered, chuckling at his friend's expense.

"Who...What...How?" Sirius spluttered.

"That would be the twins. I told you to watch out for them," Harry stated, amusement evident in his voice.


	13. Battle on the Continent

* * *

Chapter 12 Battles on the Continent

"You'll get three days to spend time with your loved ones. I don't know when we'll be back, or even how many of us will be back so make sure you make those three days count."

The League of the Phoenix members (referred to as Phoenix Rebels by the Empire) turned to leave, somber expressions on all their faces. Voldemort's attack on the continent was to take place in the next week or so. Harry had organized a League task force, five-thousand fighters from across the globe, including the nine group of Knights, to go to France and help fight off Voldemort.

In the United Kingdom, at least two hundred Sparks and eight hundred Light Troopers would stay behind. There they would be under the command of Dumbledore, Llewellyn and Shacklebolt and were to try to keep pressure on the Empire while most of its fighters were away.

If the sources were correct then a thousand Death Eaters and a hundred Shadow Soldiers under the command of Reaper were to be left behind to police the United Kingdom. Voldemort himself would lead the troops into battle, and wherever Voldemort was, Harry followed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Dragon stepped into the room, examining its occupants. The representatives of their allied countries; Russia, Austria, Bulgaria, Slovakia, Poland, Romania, China and Brazil, were already there and staring fearfully across the table. At the other end of the table were seated the representatives of the UMAV governments, as well as...

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled, drawing his wand.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist ferret boy," Harry drawled. "Put down the wand, unless you want to try killing me, fail and lose your magic in the process"

"What is he doing here?" Malfoy demanded, looking wildly at his allies.

"I'm here to make sure this treaty gets signed and to represent the League of the Phoenix," the Boy-Who-Lived answered, seeing as how the others appeared to be too nervous to do so. "Now sit down so we can get started."

The Lord and Grand Lord both took their seats as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"How is Ginevra?" Harry asked.

"She's fine," Draco snarled.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Malfoy glared at Harry, and Dragon who sat next to him. It wasn't widely known but Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy wasn't the most faithful wife. In fact, she only married Draco for his money and even he knew it. She took four men into her bed, the leader of her personal guards, and the male Grand Lords (Reaper, Marcel Aiton and Dragon).

"Anyway," the United States representative started awkwardly, "its obvious neither of us want the muggles getting involved. If they know what is going on, things will go to hell quickly. They'll mobilize against our armies and then we'd have to deal with them as well"

Though there was a few mutters about muggles being nothing but filth from Bulgaria and Russia, all nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is why a treaty should be signed. A treaty that makes sure that no matter how big or fierce our battles are, we will never knowingly get the muggles involved. To do so could be disastrous for both sides of the war"

* * *

Cold red eyes surveyed the battle as it took place. His forces were trying to push back those of France and their allies, but the progress was at a snails pace at best. The Knights had anchored the center of the line, and were refusing to budge from their spots. This gave the Aurors, militia and other races the courage and morale they needed to hold their ground as well.

"Where are you Potter?" Voldemort asked, as he surveyed the Knights, looking for the face he knew so well.

"Behind you"

Dark Emperor Voldemort twirled around in surprise, though it didn't show on his face. His nemesis still looked the same from the last time they met. Messy hair, determined green eyes and a strong, imposing figure. The golden armor, dented from countless battles, stilled shined brightly. The holly wand, brother to his yew, was still sitting in its holster, while the Whomping Willow wand was pointed at his chest.

"I'm surprised you aren't with your Knights," Voldemort stated, his voice taking a mocking tone.

"I had...uglier things to worry about," Harry coolly responded, never taking his eyes from Voldemort's.

"_Confringo!_"

Harry deflected the spell with a quick shield, and returned fire with a powerful Blasting Hex. Voldemort blocked the spell with a flick of his wand and seemed surprised at the amount of power it took to do so.

"_Linjua!_"

"_Subsisti!_"

The mage-level Explosion Hex slammed into the shield, exploding in a ball of fire, rippling against the azure dome. Harry tensed, unable to see Voldemort through the flames. Suddenly, the ball of fire warped into a fiery-snake and launched itself at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived merely twisted his wand, turning the fiery-snake into steam and then the steam into ten hawks that began to circle his body.

A barrage of black jets of light flew rapidly at the teen, most of which he deflected with a wave of his wand. The few that get through found themselves slamming into the transfigured hawks, who dove in front of the spells, where they burst into clouds of feather.

Reflecting a powerful Bone Breaker back at Voldemort, Harry waved his left hand and turned the feathers floating to the ground into jagged rocks, which he proceeded to banish at his opponent. The rocks explode into powder with a wave of Riddle's wand.

"You've gotten stronger," Voldemort stated, eying the handful of hawks that still circled the teen's body. "But I am still more powerful"

"You really are an egotistical bastard," Harry drawled.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry twisted out of the way, crinkling his nose at the smell of death and decay that emanates from the curse.

"_Kugelzauberei! Lugo!_"

The Dark Emperor twirled out of the way, letting the two hexes fly by. A wave of green magic exploded outward from the pale figure, rushing toward Harry. The teen in question threw up his strongest shield, which glowed a bright red. The wave of green slammed into the red dome, turning the few hawks left into ash, and circled around the shield. Voldemort's magic constricted powerfully against Harry's shield, putting strain on Harry magically and physically.

Concentrating, Harry pushed his magic into his shield making it explode, sending shards of red and green magic flying through the air. As Voldemort made sure none of the shards hit him, Harry let loose a concentrated beam of raw magic.

The evil Overlord calmly batted it away and flicked his wand. Harry found himself being tossed through the air, where he twisted his body and landed on his feet in a crouch. Springing forward, the teen used his magic to propel himself at inhuman speed and launched himself at Voldemort. He had to swat away several well-aimed curses, then drawing his arm back, he slammed the heel of his palm into the man's chest, concentrating on a blasting charm at the same time.

Although the charm was powerful, it did nothing more then cause Riddle to stumble backwards.

"_Crucio!_"

The Sword of Gryffindor popped into the Boy-Who-Lived's hand, which he proceeded to use to bat away the pain curse.

"Gryffindor really was a genius" Harry said, looking at the sword with a smirk. "This sword can wound a demon, kill a basilisk and deflect an Unforgivable."

"_Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry calmly took a giant step to his left, watching as the two beams of death flew pass him. "Ok, maybe not every Unforgivable."

"You will die here Potter. Why not just accept your fate?"

"You've been saying that since your resurrection, hell probably since you went to kill me when I was a mere babe. It hasn't happened yet, and it isn't going to happen now. _Expello_! _Inflatus!_"

As Voldemort avoided the blasts of light, Harry closed the distance between them. Parrying Voldemort's wand to the side with his own, Harry lunged forward with the sword, only to find his blow blocked by a small round shield of magic. The teen lashed out with the sword again, but the older wizard blocked the attack with his wand.

"Must you always insist on muggle means Potter?" Voldemort asked, simultaneously blocking a Piercing Hex and a stab of the sword.

"I thought as a Slytherin you would know that one should use everything they possibly can to achieve victory" Harry answered, trying his best to severe his nemesis' head.

"A Slytherin? I am THE Slytherin!"

Harry rolled his eyes, deflecting a putrid yellow light into the ground. An explosion hex thrown at the ground forced the Boy-Who-Lived to take a giant leap backwards. Twirling his wand, Harry created the vortex of blue magic he used in Egypt. Voldemort's spells were sucked into the twister, making it grow in size until it started to get too large for Harry to control. With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent the vortex careening toward Voldemort.

It exploded in a bright flash of light and a wave of magic. Harry had to blink several times in order to get rid of the spots that appeared in his vision. Standing in the same spot, Voldemort didn't look blown up, which is what Harry had been hoping for. Instead he looked the same, if slightly more ruffled.

Harry frowned at the results of one of his stronger spells. "Hmph."

"Is that the best you've got Potter?" Voldemort asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You aren't worth my best" Harry replied.

Voldemort snarled, lashing out with a whip of magic. Ducking underneath the flailing strand of energy the Boy-Who-Lived swished his wand upward, launching a sickle of crackling red light at his enemy. Voldemort jabbed his wand at the sickle of magic, cutting it in half and sent both parts careening away from him.

Snarling, Voldemort let loose a blast of raw magic, the size of a small giant. Harry waved his wand over himself, golden magic flowing from the tip and encircling his body. Pulling the sword back, Harry stabbed at the magic rushing at him, the sword vibrating in his hand. As the magic passed over the sword it seemed to dim in color before it slammed into Harry.

The teen found himself being thrown backward from the explosion, landing hard on his back. Although he had the breath knocked out of him, he had no other injuries and quickly scrambled to his feet, clumsily deflecting a Bone Breaker aimed for his head. Jumping over a Killing Curse aimed at his knees, Harry launched a barrage of Piercing Hexes, all of which were deflected easily.

Hearing a commotion, Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw that the ranks of his allies had broken and his forces were retreating quickly. He turned back to Voldemort, who had his wand raised and was looking at him with a challenge in his eyes.

"You aren't going to run Potter, are you?"

"I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to go. This doesn't seem to be going anywhere anyway" Harry drawled, keeping his eyes on the yew wand.

Slightly bending his knees, Harry jumped into the air, where he changed into his Royal Eagle form. Swerving around a Killing Curse, he took off into the air and away from the screaming Dark Emperor.

* * *

"Well that sucked" Harry said, throwing himself into his cot.

Hermione sat down on a small stool, wincing as a large cut along her outer thigh throbbed painfully. Ron leaned against the desk, cradling his bruised ribs with his left arm.

"Were you able to do anything?" Ron asked.

"No. We're basically evenly matched. Neither of us could land a hit," Harry growled out.

"Well that's not exactly a bad thing. At least you aren't getting beaten," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah Harry. At least your ass isn't getting handed to you anymore"

"Thanks Ron," Harry deadpanned.

"Besides, until you find the remaining Hocruxes it isn't like you can really do anything against Voldemort anyway," Hermione stated.

Harry looked at his friend in mock appreciation, causing the girl the girl to flush in embarrassment.

"Way to make a bloke feel good Hermione," Ron drawled.

"I'm just saying!" the bushy-haired teen defended herself. "There are two left, and if we want this war to end anytime soon, those should be our top priority"

"Yeah well Dumbledore has been searching all over the United Kingdom and so far can't come up with anything"

"Can't you come up with anything?" Hermione asked.

"What am I a Voldemort historian?" Harry grumbled out.

"Come on Harry. If there is anyone who knows Tom Riddle so well, its you."

"Can't you, you know, read his mind or something?" Ron questioned.

"Are you forgetting that Voldemort is one of the strongest Occlumens in the world, and my Legilimency isn't exactly great? In fact its pretty shitty and anybody who even knows the basics of Occlumency got keep me out."

"There's a ritual you can use Harry. It allows someone to enter the mind of another, for a short amount of time. Generally strong Occlumens are out of the picture, but since you share a mental connection to Voldemort, you should be able to enter his thoughts. The only problem is, if you really want to enter his mind, your will must be stronger then his. If it isn't, then there is a possibility your "mind" could be trapped outside your body, leaving you as a vegetable."

It only took Harry a few minutes to think over what Hermione had told him.

"Let's do it. I've proven multiple times my will is stronger then his."

"I can have it set up by night fall." Hermione declared, before rushing out of the tent.

The two males sat in silence for a little bit, before Harry figured he should probably find out how the battle went.

"How did the new Knights hold up in battle?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "They did pretty good. As far as I know, the other groups rookies did as well as the old ones. I have no complaints about ours."

"Did we lose any Knights?"

"The Golden Knights didn't, but we lost a total of thirteen from the other groups"

Harry winced at the news, wishing the entire war would just stop so no more of his men had to die.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Harry asked as he lay down, naked, in a large tub full of water.

"Because we need to know where his Hocruxes are," Hermione reminded him.

"Is he suppose to be submerged the entire time?" Ron asked, eying the tub.

Weird designs and patterns were drawn on the ground in dragon blood. Thirteen candles circled the patterns, their small flames flickering in the rather dim room.

"Yes! The magic of the ritual will keep him alive while he's under the water" Hermione stated, for the hundredth time.

"I'm just saying, how would that look on the headlines; 'Boy-Who-Lived Drowned While Taking Bubble Bath'" Ron waved his hands in the air, as if to illustrate his point.

"'Voldemort No Match for Boy-Who-Lived, Five Gallons of Water On the Other Hand'" Harry sarcastically declared.

"'Move Aside Voldemort, Water New Public Enemy Number One to Light Side; Kills Harry Potter'" Ron continued.

"Ok I get your point!" Hermione all but shouted, stopping Harry from opening his mouth to throw out another headline. "Now, Harry you need to clear your mind, just like meditation. Lean slowly back in the water. With your mind still clear you need to submerge yourself. If I say the chant right, then give it thirty second before your mind starts to wander from your body, and attempts to find Voldemort"

"What if you aren't saying the chant right?" Harry asked.

"Then wait a couple more seconds pass the thirty second mark and get out of the water"

"What if I can't hold my breath for thirty seconds?"

"Then your screwed" Ron quipped.

"Oh that's reassuring" Harry drawled.

"Just do as I say!" Hermione ordered.

Harry took a deep breath and began clearing his mind. As soon as he was sure everything was blank, he began to lean backwards. Far too soon for his liking, his ears were submerged and they were quickly joined by the rest of his face.

Hermione started to chant instantaneously, while Ron looked on with a hint of concern.

"How do we know if it worked?" Ron asked as soon as Hermione stopped chanting.

"The candles should..." she was cut off, as the flames of the candles shot into the air, where they touched the ceiling and danced along the canvas of the tent. "It worked"

"Er, was it wise to use a tent in this ritual?" Ron asked, eying the flames that flickered along the tents ceiling.

"I fireproofed everything"

"Thank Merlin"

* * *

Harry sat up, spitting water out of his mouth. His hands immediately went to his face, where he began wiping away the water that dripped from his hair.

"Well?" Ron asked, eagerly. "What did you find out?"

Harry stood, ignoring his friend's question. Ron quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to see his male friend naked, though Hermione had no qualms. Walking out of the circle of candles, Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. With a sigh he started.

"In 1947 Tom Riddle approached Dracula the Sixth, Lord of the Vampire Clans. Dracula lived in a large castle, right in the middle of a thick forest in the dark territory of Transylvania. Tom Riddle needed help. He wanted to be great, he wanted to be the most powerful wizard to walk the Earth. The only problem was, though his magic was indeed powerful, there were others who were just as powerful, others like Dumbledore and Grindewald. If Tom Riddle really wanted to be great, he would need to be more powerful, he would need to have an edge over the competition.

"Though Dracula couldn't give the ambitious teen the power boost he needed, he could do something else for him. The Lord of Vampires performed one of the most powerful vampire rituals, warping Riddle's body and making it more like a Vampires then a humans. Self-healing, magical resilience, ability to survive mortal wounds, faster reflexes and inhuman strength. But they all came at a price, a price the aspiring Dark Lord was willing to accept. The first was his looks. Gone was the handsome teen who made girls swoon with a smile. In his place was a monster with pale, tight and veiny skin, no hair on his entire body and bright red eyes.

"The second was an oath. Under the oath Riddle swore that as long as they didn't become his enemies, no vampire would ever be harmed by his word, magic or actions. The third was the hardest for Riddle to accept, though he did so without hesitation, for his mind was already working on ways around it. Whenever Dracula asked it, Riddle would lend his aid. No questions asked, no matter what Riddle was doing.

"Riddle left, and approached Grindewald, asking to join his cause. There Riddle learned under the powerful Dark Lord, leaving every now and then to help out Dracula, like he swore to do. However, Riddle found away around his oath a few months after joining Grindewald. He performed a magical ritual, altering it so that magic would no longer recognize him as Tom Riddle but as Voldemort. All magical debts and oaths he had made as Tom Riddle were negligible, for magic now knew him as Lord Voldemort.

"Almost a year after joining Grindewald, Dumbledore infiltrated his mentor's base, killing the Dark Lord. Not wanting to let Dumbledore, or anyone for that matter, know what he was up to, Riddle fled into the night. Feeling confident in himself and his magic, and not wanting there to be anyone knowing of his past and ascent into the role of a Dark Lord, Voldemort went back to Dracula's castle. There, Dracula was angered that Voldemort had stopped coming when Dracula called for his help. Voldemort told him that he had magically changed his name, and he was no longer recognized as Tom Riddle. The human said that he no longer had to help a filthy creature.

"So angered by this, Dracula ordered his servants to attack Voldemort. Since the vampires were the ones who initiated the violence, they made themselves Voldemort's enemies and he had no problems dispatching of the fifty or so vampires in the room.

"Dracula tried to put up a fight, but was no match for a wizard of such power. As he delivered the killing blow, Riddle performed the Horcrux chant and held the Sheath of Gryffindor to absorb the piece of his soul. Instead of taking the Horcrux with him, Voldemort merely laid it carefully next to the dead body of Dracula and cast a protective charm around it. He then proceeded to bring down the entire castle, trapping the dark object under tons of rubble."

Hermione frowned as Harry finished speaking.

"That's all you could find out?"

"No. He has a fondness for scotch on the rocks, even though is it a muggle drink, and he likes to calm down with a glass when he's in his private chambers. When he was in sixth year he tried getting McGonagall to go on a date with him, even though she was a year older then him. Apparently McGonagall was quite the catch as a seventeen year old, and judging from the images I saw of her from Voldemort's memories, I'd have to agree. Oh! He also had a stuffed snake called 'Mister Slithers' for his first four years at Hogwarts."

"That isn't important though!" Hermione exclaimed, frowning heavily at Harry.

"To hell it isn't! That's priceless information. Think of how we could embarrass him with that Mister Slithers thing."

"Harry! Why can't you be serious! We needed to know where the last Horcrux is!"

"I don't want to be Sirius, he isn't half as charming as I am, or good looking for that matter" Ron groaned at Harry's lame joke and Hermione looked even more frustrated.

"It isn't funny when Sirius does it! What made you think your idiotic use of that pun would get a laugh out of anyone!?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione, who was giving him the evil eye. "Well I could have found that out but at the cost of Voldemort knowing what was going on. As soon as I entered his mind, he was aware that something that was in there, though he didn't know it was me, or what I was looking for. He sent probes looking for my presence. Luckily as soon as I found that grouping of Dracula memories, I took them and didn't stay in one place. If I had spent the time searching for the other memory, I would have been found out. As of now he knows someone has been in his head, but he doesn't know what memories they have seen or who it was."

"So what are we going to do?" Ron glanced back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Prepare the Knights," was Harry's simple reply.

"Prepare for what?" Hermione asked.

"I want the Knights to go on quick strikes against Voldemort's camps; hit and runs. If they can cause enough confusion and destruction, we can hopefully prevent Voldemort from ordering his army into battle tomorrow, which will give me enough time to retrieve that Horcrux"

Ron furrowed his brow in confusion. "But Rodriguez wants the Knights to stay on alert here in case the Dragon leads the Shadow Soldiers on a surprise raid. We've gotten a few reports that such a thing might happen tonight while we're fresh off a defeat."

"Rodriguez isn't the leader of the Knights, I am." Harry growled out. "If he has a problem with that, tell him to take it up with me."

Hermione and Ron looked between each other, both a little surprised at Harry's response. He usually got along with, and agreed with everything Armando Rodriguez said.

"What will you be doing?"

"Going after that Horcrux, of course."

* * *

"Potter!"

Harry turned sharply toward the figure that had just called his name. While 92 years old, Rodriguez looked like he was in his late forties, which was thanks to his wizarding genes. He was still healthy, and his body was still as lithe as it was in his youth.

"Rodriguez" Harry acknowledged, nodding his head.

"I have reports that the Knights are abandoning their post. Explain yourself!"

Harry looked at the Spanish wizard with a sardonic glaze, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Explain myself? We are allies Armando. In no way shape or form are you my superior. The Knights are under my command. While I may let you use them to whatever purpose you need of them, when it comes down to it, they follow my word, not yours. I trained them. I supplied them. I hand-picked them. Therefor I am their leader and they follow what I say. Not you, never you."

With that, Harry turned away from the man, walking to where the five hundred or so Knights were gathered. In his wake, he left a gaping General, who was astounded at the way he was treated. Harry Potter had never treated him like that.

(A/N: It should be noted that my history with Grindewald isn't cannon. In my story Grindewald is a self styled name, not a last name. Grindewald is also Harry's paternal great-grandfather and Dumbledore's brother-in-law. He wasn't for pureblood supremacy but was actually for the utter destruction of governments which he thought had become so corrupt and useless that the world needed a new slate when it came to ruling themselves. Of course it was after his wife, (Dumbledore's sister and Harry's great-grandmother) died that he went over the deep end and became the Dark Lord everyone feared during the 1930's and 1940's.)


	14. The Last Horcrux Is What Now?

I thought of a new idea for a story, but since I don't feel like writing another I decided to just post it as a challenge.

_Challenge: The Potters didn't switch to Pettigrew as their secret keeper, and instead kept Sirius. Not wanting to risk it, Sirius fled the country. Since he didn't meet his downfall at the hands of baby Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort won the war. The government he runs is corrupt and oppresses the magical population. However, after almost fifteen years of relative peace (if thats what you want to call Voldemort's rule over the United Kingdom), a terrorist rises to fight against the reign of the Dark Lord._

_Harry is of course the terrorist. You can keep alive who ever you want, but it would make more sense if Dumbledore is either dead or exiled. How Voldemort runs the government and what he does with muggle-borns is up to you. If you really want, Harry can gain a group of followers, and they can be who you choose. The fates of everyone is in your hands, (besides the Potters who remained in hiding, and Sirius who fled the country)._

Chapter 13 The Last Horcrux Is What Now?

The demon approached the powerful wizard from behind, hoping to sneak up on the unsuspecting human. Said human was currently engaged in battle with a Tylashian warrior, both of their weapons flashing through the air. The human wielded a sword, which was glowing brightly, while the Tylashian used a staff with sparkling tips.

Harry jumped back, the tip of the magical bo staff sparking as it hit the ground. His right foot slammed down onto the tip of the weapon, pinning it the ground as he lunged forward. His sword pierced through the air as his opponent ducked. With a loud grunt the Tylashian put all his strength into lifting his weapon from underneath Harry's foot. Instead of trying to resist the move, Harry let it happen, knowing he had a demon approaching him from behind, and used the staffs momentum, as well as a burst of his magic, to his advantage. Pushing off of it with his foot he jumped high into the air. As Harry ascended into the sky, the demon frantically tried to plunge his sword into any body part of his victim, but missed completely.

The teen waved the wand in his left hand, raining cutters down on the Tylashian, who tried to dodge the attacks. However, one caught the creature in its waist, severing its upper torso from its legs. With one of his opponents down Harry spun in the air, and readied his sword. He hit the ground hard, his sword impaling the ground and his legs shaking from the impact. The demon stumbled back, inches from being cleaved in half.

With a loud grunt, Harry jerked his sword from the ground, dirt flying through the air. His sword clanged against the Naphulas' as the beast quickly blocked his strike. Twirling away from a powerful swing, Harry let loose a blast of pure magic, which burned through the torso of his opponent, killing it in a howl of agony.

Voldemort had set up a camp of demons and Tylashians above his Horcrux that resided in the ruins of Dracula's castle. All of which, Harry had killed. He must have had an idea Harry knew about his backup plan for not dying, and had sent some extra precaution to their locations. If that was the case then, he should know, or would be finding out, that most of his Hocruxes had been discovered.

Glancing around, Harry saw that he had four Shadow Soldiers moving toward him, each one carrying a different Elemental Staff, except Electricity which Harry could manipulate. Which was surprising, because when he had originally arrived on the scene, all he had detected was the Demons and Tylashians.

They all attack simultaneously, their elements each aimed at a different level of his body. Spinning on the spot Harry cleaved the three stones thrown from the Earth Elemental Staff in half, as he fired two spells; one a Flame Tickler on the fire, the other redirected the gust of powerful air into the water, sending both careening to the side. As the fire slammed into his chest, causing him no harm, he lashed out with a pair of Bludgeoning Hexes at the Fire Staff wielder, but both were blocked by spurts of flame.

'Right. Obviously these four are actually trained in how to wield there staffs, and don't just fling them around like idiots.' Harry thought, noticing their skill with the staffs.

He lashed out with a furry of Piercing Hexes toward Water, but the man spun his staff in a circle, creating a shield of water that absorbed all of his spells.

"Shit your Elementals" Harry exclaimed, loudly.

Elemental Staffs could create its elements out of thin air, and the Elementals could manipulate that into useful and deadly ways, like the water shield. It also meant they could control their element in flight, which was way different then your usual Elemental Staff wielder.

Fire was a small woman, judging by her build. Earth was a large man that was easily seven feet tall and probably had a hundred pounds on Harry, who was a decent one-hundred and eighty pounds. Water was about the size of Harry, though not as muscular. Air was a thin man, a little shorter then Harry was.

Harry waved his wand, blasting away the attacks sent at him with a wave of magic. He flicked his wand, a bolt of electricity flying from the tip. Harry reached out, attracting the energy to his hand, where it wrapped around his fist, which was currently curled around the sword of Gryffindor. Harry sheathed the sword on his back, and got into a defensive position.

Fire couldn't stand the waiting game like the others and lashed out, a jet of flame launching at Harry. Instead of deflecting it, he captured it in a ball of magic and threw it at Earth, who sent a boulder crashing into the orb. Redirecting Water's attack away from him, he lashed out with the energy in his palm, attempting to hit Air, who couldn't block his power. However, Earth interfered, sending a boulder flying into the bolt's path and negating it.

Harry conjured himself a new bolt, which he held in his right hand. Fighting with the elements wasn't as quick as a magical duel. It took time and effort to control your element. Yet if you had strong enough control over your element you'd be able to give some of the greatest duelist a run for there money.

He sent a wave of magic careening toward Fire, Water and Earth to keep them busy. Air was defenseless against electricity, so Harry lashed out with the energy cackling in his hand. Air used the wind around him to lift himself over the electricity orb and Harry had to concentrate a little harder in order to make the orb change directions in order to home in on Air.

With his magic attack defended against, the other three launched their elements, Water creating a shield between Air and his electricity, as Fire and Earth lashed out at him. Encircling the flying boulder in magic, and cutting off Earth's control over it, he used the large piece of rock to block Fire's attack.

Harry waved his free hand, summoning the Magical Bo Staff that had been dropped by the Tylashian he had cleaved in half. Twirling it in his right hand, he took a step toward Water, redirecting an attack by Fire with a wave of his wand. He lashed out, the staff going easily through the shield Water created in front of him, hitting the man hard in the stomach.

Before he could try to finish Water off however, Air hit him with a gust of wind so strong it sent him flying into a large boulder Earth had sent at him. Being crushed between the two elements wasn't a pleasant experience and he was positive one of his ribs cracked, but luckily he was tougher then most. He jabbed his wand at the boulder he was pressed against, turning the entire thing into dust. The wind was still pressing against him, making him stumble as he had nothing to keep him steady.

Creating a shield to protect him from the four elements, he contemplated what he could do. His magic pulsed as a brutal attack of wind, water, fire and air pounded against his shield, trying to break through it.

He poured more magic into his shield, turning it into a wave of magic that exploded outward. Water, Earth and Fire were all able to create barriers against the magic, but Air had no such luck as most magics weren't effected by winds. Air found himself being thrown backwards, where he used his powers to make sure he didn't slam into the ground.

Using the fact that they were all distracted to his advantage, Harry withdrew the sword from his back and charged at Earth. With a well aimed curse, he destroyed the rock shield, and lunged at the towering man. Earth rose a column of rock to slam into Harry, but the Boy-Who-Lived was quick with his wand, and destroyed the column before it could fully take shape.

As Earth created a circular shield out of stone to take the blow, the other three launched attacks at Harry. Instead of deflecting the attacks, Harry wrapped his magic around the three elemental attacks, and using his stronger magical power and will, ripped them from the control of their wielders. With a swish of his wand, he destroyed Earth's circular shield and launched the three elements he held within his magical grasp at the towering man.

Unable to raise another shield in time, Earth found himself being thrown backwards under the assault, a scorch mark in the center of his chest, and the combined force of the water and air sending him tumbling into the ground, hard.

Before the man could get up, or even form enough of a thought besides 'Ow' to defend himself, Harry hit him with a Piercing Hex in the throat. Not wanting to see the results of his spell, but knowing it hit, Harry focused his attention on his three remaining opponents. Just in time to deflect a large jet of flames.

"One down" Harry stated, smirking at the three remaining Elementals.

With a snarl, Fire lunged at him, creating a fire sword around the staff. Harry, who had seen a similar tactic used by Nervelli when he was learning under the Water Elemental, met the witch's downward stroke with the sword of Gryffindor, which was enchanted to be able to physically stop Elemental weapons, which was supposedly a specialty of Druids during Gryffindor's time period.

While blocking Fire's vicious swings with his sword hand, he used his wand hand to deflect attacks from both Air and Water, struggling to focus on two things at once.

Suddenly the flames that made up the fire sword launched itself at Harry as he went to block an attack. Unable to defend against the attack with his magic, he instead turned, presenting his back to the attack. Golden Knight armor was made up of many materials, one of them being basilisk hide, which was resistant to the element of fire.

As the flames slammed into his back he jabbed at her with his sword, cutting deeply into her arm as she noticed and dodged the attack too late. Spinning around he let loose a blast of magic, slamming into Fire and tossing her through the air. Before Air and Water could do anything to soften her fall, he lunged at the two of them, who were standing relatively close to each other.

As Air blocked his lunge with a blast of wind, Water sent a powerful blast of water right at his torso. Stumbling from the attack, the blast of water changed to an orb that proceeded to circle his head, smothering his face. Unable to breath or see, he reacted instinctively, letting loose a blast of magic.

The water around his face fell away, soaking his armor. The two elementals had been tossed back by his magic.

"You guys can run if you want to. While you might have been a challenge for other wizards, my skills are too great and my magic too powerful for you guys to beat me"

Water let loose a blast so powerful it could have came from a fire hose. Deflecting the jet of water with a flick of his wand, he threw the sword he held in his hand. Using his magic, he propelled the sword at inhuman speeds. Water and Air tried to deflect the incoming weapon, but neither of their elements seemed to have an affect on it.

With a muttered "Oh" the sword impaled Water through his chest. He fell backwards, the sword almost coming completely out of his body as it collided with the ground.

Air, knowing that he was the weakest of the elemental groups against spells and pure magic, decided to take Harry up on his offer. He turned tail and ran.

A soft groan drew his attention to Fire, who he thought he had knocked unconscious. He approached the down witch, and with a flick of his wand overrode the charms on her mask.

"You're quite pretty" Harry said, having removed the mask. His response was a heavy glare. "Come now, we can't have that. _Delectat Immani!" _

The jet of swirling pink and red light slammed into Fire. A loud moan of pleasure escaped her lips, and her back arched.

"You like that?" Harry asked, indicating the sexual pleasure spell he had placed on her.

She didn't respond to his question, just panted heavily. She continued to squirm in pleasure, and Harry, with a wicked smile forming on his face, put more power into the spell. Fire's hands started to roam over her body, trying to caress herself through the heavy robes she wore.

Harry raised his eyebrow in surprise, not suspecting such a response. He watched as her hand's dug into the robes, most likely to fondle her own breast. He put as much power as he could in the spell, Fire's back arching one more time as she let out a strangled yell of pure pleasure.

"Pathetic"

He stunned the female Elemental, and walked toward the pile of rubble that was once Dracula's castle. The emotions of fear and confusion rose up in him, as well as the feeling of needing to be somewhere else at the moment, but with a flick of his wand Harry tore down the wards that put such thoughts in him.

The Boy-Who-Lived made a intricate pattern in the air with his wand, watching as more and more wards became visible to his eye. There was so many, half beyond his capabilities. While he was competent at taking down wards, he was nowhere near the level of Curse Breakers, or even some of the Knights.

"Time for Plan C," Harry muttered.

Since he couldn't take down the wards by himself and there was no way to just bypass them, that left him with only one option. Plan C: Blow. Shit. Up. He was going to pour so much power into the wards they would become unstable and would proceed to explode in a wave of bright, and extremely deadly magic.

One of course couldn't just do such a thing to regular wards. However, black magic wards weren't the same as your regular ones. They were more violent, more unstable, more powerful and extremely greedy. The wards would gladly suck up any power he could give it, and while most wizards would be drained before they could create such an effect with black magic wards, Harry wasn't even close to being most wizards.

With careful movements of his wand he quickly dismantle the wards he could take care of, making sure not to set the other ones off. Once they were down. He drew a circle of runes, pouring his magic into them. Completing the last rune, he waited for the golden glow that each rune let off to die down, before sitting in a lotus position in the middle of the circle.

Pocketing his wand, he held out his hands and closed his eyes. Swirling orbs of different color began to grow in his palm, he shifted his hands so his palms were facing in the general directions of the wards and let go with his magic. A beam of magic shot from the swirling orbs, colliding with the black magic wards.

It was almost twenty minutes, before the wards started to fluctuate wildly, their glow dimming and growing brighter in a constant cycle. Soon it just started to glow brighter and brighter. It got the point where, even with his eyes closed, Harry had to turn his head.

Without warning the wards exploded outwards in a wave of magic, burning the ground it passed over. The runes Harry had drawn earlier flashed gold, and a solid, circular wall of light formed around Harry, protecting him from the destructive magic.

As soon as the destructive magic died down, Harry walked out of his protective circle. The ground, which had once been filled with weeds and grass up to his waist, was now nothing more than a brown wasteland. The rubble from the castle was still piled in one big clutter, right on top of the Horcrux.

Harry flicked his wand in an exaggerated gesture and muttered something in Ancient Greek. The sound of shifting stone flitted across the now barren clearing as the top layer of weathered stone began to lift itself off the top of the pile.

Frowning, Harry poured more power into the spell and soon the entire pile of rubble began to shift and lift itself off the ground. Higher and higher in the sky the mass of rocks rose, until finally the last stone, the one right above the Horcrux, floated above the ground. He jabbed his wand forward, and the entire pile of stones, weighing over several tons, moved almost an entire Quidditch field before they were dumped back onto the ground, shaking the earth as they landed with a powerful rumble.

He walked forward, his footsteps hesitant as he reached out with his senses and magic, trying to find more protections.

"Wards and rubble?" Harry muttered. "Thats it?"

Crouching down Harry examined the Sheath of Gryffindor's Sword. Dark magic radiated from it, and he was afraid to touch it. He withdrew Gryffindor's sword from the holster on his back and carefully, pushed it into its original holster.

A loud screech filled the air as a cloud of black...something, burst from the sheath.

"Merlin!"

Harry scrambled backward, his wand jumping up. Several spells shot out of his wand, but none of them seemed to have an affect on the cloud. It zoomed toward him, and he had to roll out of the way. Scrambling to his feet, he called the founder's sword, the blade jumping from its sheath into his hand. The cloud made another charge at him, and this time he jabbed the sword into the middle of it.

Another loud screech filled the air, this one even louder then the first one. The black clouded seemed to implode in on itself, sending a powerful shock wave through the air.

"Merlin," Harry repeated, this time quieter. "The ring. The diary. The locket. The cup. The sheath. That leaves one more and then its Voldemort."

* * *

Dumbledore surveyed the five teens in front of him. Had it really come to this? Five of his best students, five of the best from the class of 1998 stood in front of him. They looked strong, and confident and dangerous, yet they also looked so worn and so tired.

"Whats this about sir? We can't stay away to long. Hell we can't even stay in this spot too long." Ron was never one for patience.

"I'll be quick," Dumbledore replied, his eye twinkling. "Have you guys noticed something wrong with Harry?"

The five teens looked at each other in confusion.

"Not that I know of," Terry answered.

"No change in his personality? No new aggression, or anger? He doesn't show a growing sense of vindication?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Well," Hermione started slowly, "now that you mention it, I have noticed something. He seems to grow more aggressive when talking about Voldemort or the war."

"He's also, I don't know how to say it, lacking mercy in battles, mercy he use to have," Neville added.

Dumbledore nodded his head at that, as if expecting such an answer.

"It is my belief, which I have spent much time researching, that Harry is a Horcrux."

"What?!" Terry shouted in outrage, hands flying into the air. "Harry's a piece of Voldemort's soul?"

"Not exactly. When Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow that Halloween night he carried Ravenclaw's book on Prophecies, the original edition, not the reprinted one. When it was first discovered on the scene, it was thought to be a reprinted version that the Potter's had in their possession, something many old families have. It wasn't until five years later, before the book was discovered to be the real thing.

"I've been doing a lot of research into Voldemort's past. Harry was meant to be the last Horcrux. What better death to use, to split your soul, then that of your prophesied downfall? However, and I'm not one hundred percent positive on this, when the Killing Curse backfired on Voldemort, he was already in the middle of the Horcrux chant, having started it right after he cast the curse. Being already in the middle of his chant, his soul already being split from the murder of Lily and James, Tom's severed soul was just about to be placed in its object, when his body was destroyed. When Voldemort's spirit fled, it left behind the severed piece of soul, that instead of being vanished, looked for the closest living thing to sustain it. That's why Harry is so perceptive to Voldemort."

Silence met Dumbledore's explanation. How could the vanquisher of Voldemort, have a piece of Voldemort in them? It just didn't seem logical.

"Why now?" Susan asked. "If its been in him all these years, why is it all of a sudden affecting him now?"

"During the Battle of Hope, as I believe it is being termed, Harry used the Killing Curse. Harry's soul has been able to keep Voldemort's piece at bay his entire life. After he used the Killing Curse his soul fractured, if even temporarily, and Voldemort's soul was able to break free from its bindings. Although he doesn't know it, I believe the two souls are battling for supremacy within him. When Harry's more aggressive nature takes prominence, whether it be during a fight or just the thought of Voldemort, Voldemort's soul is able to win dominance, if even for those briefest moments. Sooner or later, Voldemort's will win dominance, not because it is stronger then Harry's, but because as this war continues Harry's soul becomes more and more affected by all the killing and suffering he witnesses and inflicts."

"What happens if Voldemort's soul takes over Harry?" Although he asked the question, Terry didn't really want to know the answer.

"No one knows exactly what happens, but I believe that Harry's personality will begin to morph into Voldemort's, to such a point where everything that Harry says and does will be tinted by Voldemort's influence."

"How sure are you?"

"Ninety percent"

"What do we do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know. Voldemort won't die as long as that piece of his soul is still around." Dumbledore stared off into space for several minutes. "I'll have to think about this. It is probably best if you went back to your camp. I don't think Harry, or Rodriguez for that matter, would like me keeping you so long."

"Harry's not at the base. He's going after another Horcrux," Neville supplied.

"Then there will be only one left, Harry." Dumbledore muttered, stroking his beard.

Ron hesitated before asking his question. "Should we tell him?"

"That is up to you five Mr. Weasley. After all, it is you, his best friends, who know him best, is it not?"

* * *

"Where did you guys go?"

Harry looked at his five friends curiously as they entered the tent, especially since they all looked so depressed. Which was the total opposite of how he was feeling. He had destroyed another Horcrux, leaving only one of those damn things left.

"Harry," Hermione paused, unsure of what to say, "we just met with Dumbledore. He told us some disturbing news."

"Was there an attack?" Harry looked at them all frantically.

"No."

A breath of relief was let out.

"It's worse"

None of them would look him in the eye.

"Ron?" the teen asked, suddenly unsure if he wanted to hear what they had to say.

"You're...you're a Horcrux Harry" Ron finally admitted.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

Ron didn't want to repeat it and couldn't even find it to look in his best friend's eyes.

"Was it just me or did it sound like you just said I have a piece of that bastard in me? Did you guys hear that?" Harry's voice rose in anger. There was no way in hell there was any part of that bastard in him.

"Its true." Harry's angry gaze switched to Neville, who flinched slightly at the sight of an enraged Harry.

"Its why you have a connection to Voldemort. Why you can sense his emotions." Hermione tried to explain.

"No." Harry turned away from Hermione.

"It explains the Parseltongue."

"No."

"The increasing aggression."

"The dwindling mercy in battle"

"The intensity of your anger"

"Shut up!"

They all quickly closed their mouths, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Not because he yelled at them or because he was panting in anger. It was his eyes, which had turned an eerie red, that drew all their attention.

"Go." It came out in a hiss, almost as if he was speaking parseltongue. One by one four of them left.

"Harry, I..."

"Don't," Harry interrupted, cutting Ron off. "Just go"

Ron nodded his head, exiting the tent like the rest. Harry shuffled over to a mirror hanging from the wall. He flinched violently upon seeing his eyes and how much they looked like Voldemort's.

Was he turning into what he swore he would destroy?

He stared at his reflection for hours, his eyes turning back to the green he had inherited from his mom the moment his anger subsided.

"What do I do?"

He asked the question to no one, as no one was in the room, but he hoped and prayed that anyone would be able to answer it.

* * *

Harry was sitting at his desk in the command tent, looking over troop deployments their spies and scouts had been able to get. It was a little over a week since his friends had told him he was a Horcrux, and he had acted like nothing had ever happened. At least in front of them, when secretly he was looking up all kind of information on ways to remove the soul inside of him that was not his own. Currently though, he was starting intently at maps and scrolls of parchment showing where Voldemort had set up his troops. So intently, he didn't notice the burst of flames to his left, as Fawkes appeared in the room.

Being a phoenix, Fawkes was use to all kinds of attention, and was rarely use to being ignored.

"Ow!"

Harry jumped from his seat, glaring at Fawkes who circled above him. His ear was bleeding where Fawkes had nipped it with his beak.

"What do you want, you flaming-pigeon?"

A scrap of parchment fell from one of Fawkes' claw, drifting in front of Harry's nose. The teen snatched the parchment out of the air and looked it over.

"Fine. Take me to your master"

Harry held out his hand, allowing Fawkes to grab it in his claws and 'flame' the both of them to Scotland.

They appeared in a flash of fire, his eyes immediately falling upon Professor Dumbledore, whose shoulder Fawkes was already flying to.

"What's the problem now?"

"Last night, as you know was a full moon." Harry nodded his head, aware of the fact. "Well, early this morning six bodies were found in the streets of Hogsmeade, each one mauled to death by a large animal, and there is still a child missing. The bite and scratch marks have been tested and have been proven to be from a werewolf."

"The entire werewolf population in the United Kingdom is living in the Werewolf Den. They take their potions and get locked up in a cage, I have employees who make sure of that." Harry pointed out.

"I know, and so do those who are rational. However, most of the town in in an uproar and are currently laying siege to the Werewolf Den. The wards around it have been activated so they can't get in, but if this keeps up I'm afraid the wards won't hold forever."

Harry started off at a brisk pace down the path to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts.

"The wards around the village, what don't they allow in?" Harry asked.

"Those with the Dark Mark, vampires, Dementors, demons and various other dark creatures."

"But not werewolves right?"

Dumbledore blinked. "Of course not. With the majority of them siding with us it was decided that putting up such a ward would be a slap in the face to our allies."

"Right. And you guys also probably figures that with Greyback's entire pack being either killed or captured, there was nothing to worry about."

"Except Greyback," Dumbledore stated, catching on to what Harry was saying.

Harry nodded his head grimly. The Werewolf Den was usually easy to spot, it being one of the bigger buildings in the village, but the crowd of several hundreds outside its gate made it stand out like a soar thumb.

Shouts of "murderers" and "savage beasts" were being thrown out from the crowd, who were trying, and failing to fling spells and stones at the large building.

Dumbledore started to clear his throat, no doubt trying to gather some attention to himself. Harry just rolled his eyes. This wasn't Hogwarts, where Dumbledore could sniffle and quiet a room.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, his voice magically amplified with just a thought.

The crowd stopped their frantic yelling immediately, turning wide and angry eyes toward Harry. Not one to be intimidated, Harry just glowered at them all.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to destroy my property."

Immediately the shouts started up again about murdering savage beast. Harry rolled his eyes at the response, while Dumbledore went back in forth between being amused by Harry and being ashamed of the way the citizens of Hogsmeade were acting.

"Those things murdered by wife!"

Harry looked at the man who shouted such a thing in annoyance.

"Those things, as you so nicely put it, are people. Just like you and I are. And they didn't do it. I know because I make sure they can't hurt themselves or others when they change."

"Then who the hell did it?" the man demanded. He appeared to be the leader of the rabble-rousers.

"Greyback," Harry answered.

Some in the crowd flinched at that. Greyback had been running amok since the late 50's. In fact, 87 of the werewolves in the United Kingdom had been turned either by Greyback, or by one of his pack. Auror teams that had been sent out to capture him had been discovered in little pieces. Alastor Moody had almost captured the feral man, but upon losing his eye, retreated from the fight.

"During the next full moon, I will patrol the streets. If Greyback is still around I'll take care of him. Now kindly get away from my property and refrain from hurling insults at my allies."

The crowd dispersed with some prodding by the Headmaster, muttering amongst themselves at Harry's word.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"If Greyback is anything like I think he is, he'll come back just for the chance of getting me, once news gets to him of me patrolling the streets. If not to turn me, then to at least kill me."

"Probably. Perhaps I should patrol the streets with you."

Harry gave Dumbledore a look. "No offense sir, but your old. You don't have the reflexes to keep up with a werewolf anymore."

Dumbledore tried to look offended, but the twinkling in his eyes gave him away. "Dark Wizards yes, but Werewolves..."


End file.
